Triade
by jager1366
Summary: Tres seres totalmente diferentes entre si se han de encontrar para formar la Triada, lo único que separa el mundo humano de la catástrofe total que lo lanzara a un infierno donde los sobrenaturales tendrán el control de todo y los humanos serán reducidos a simple alimento


**TRIADA**

 **Primera parte: Los implicados**

" **Aun mientras recuerdo no puedo creer**

 **que haya sucedido..." Gisela de Torquemada**.

 **LA CAZADORA**

En una noche oscura y fría, muy próxima al amanecer, el viento helado barría las calles del centro de la ciudad, cualquiera diría que nadie vaga a estas horas y con este clima por las solitarias calles…pero siempre hay una excepción. Una pareja de jóvenes bastante pasados de copas, caminan por las callejuelas a veces en tinieblas, a veces en penumbra; sin notar una sombra que los observa a cierta distancia deslizándose en la oscuridad como si fuera un trozo de ella.

La pareja se detiene en un pórtico particularmente oscuro riendo estruendosamente, se abrazan en tanto resuenan los pasos de alguien que se acerca. Los jóvenes se detienen en sus muestras de afecto para ver quien los ha interrumpido, de quien se trata, quien produce aquel sonido de pasos que reverbera en las paredes de la calleja. Una farola opaca, relativamente cercana a ellos, ilumina la entrada de la callejuela, cuando la persona que produce aquel sonido llega a la parte iluminada fugazmente se encuentran con un hombre que viste elegantemente: sobre el traje negro lleva una gabardina, sus facciones no alcanzan a distinguirse con claridad pero los jóvenes pueden sentir la penetrante mirada y un repentino escalofrío los recorre. El hombre se detiene a unos pasos de ellos observándolos detenidamente, el muchacho coloca a la mujer detrás de el antes de dirigirse al recién llegado.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- le pregunta el muchacho nervioso

-Tu sangre- es la respuesta dicha en un murmullo apenas audible

El hombre se mueve con una velocidad impresionante, atrapando al muchacho a quien muerde en el cuello. Aterrorizada la mujer se encoge en el pórtico, no produce ningún sonido temerosa de ser la siguiente. En tanto el ente se alimenta.

-Lamento interrumpir tu cena- dice una voz desde la penumbra- pero tenemos asuntos que arreglar tú y yo-

Aquel ser deja caer a su victima y se vuelve para encontrarse con una figura oscura apenas perfilada a la débil luz de la farola.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Pretendes disputarme mis victimas?-

-Cuando acabe contigo desearas que así hubiera sido- dice la figura saliendo de la penumbra a una luz mas clara para revelar a una mujer vestida totalmente de negro

-¡Torquemada!-

-Ustedes los vástagos nunca aprenden- dice la mujer desenfundando un arma y apuntándole al vampiro jala del gatillo, el vástago recibe el impacto y cae de rodillas sintiendo que algo le corroe las entrañas.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-

-Nada que la muerte no pueda remediar...el amanecer esta cerca y creo que seria bonito que vieras uno después de tanto tiempo- le contesta la mujer con la voz cargada de ironía

-¡No!- el vástago trata de huir inútilmente-...no… puedo...moverme-

-Radiación maldito...no los mata pero los inmoviliza lo suficiente para que yo los aniquile, a algunos hasta los priva de la conciencia… pero generalmente despiertan al sentir la luz del sol...-

-Los Tremere te encontraran y acabaran contigo por esto-

-Estoy temblando de miedo- dice Torquemada con una sonrisa sardónica-... ¿tienes idea de cuantos vástagos de distintos clanes he matado? A estas alturas ya todos me buscan-

En ese instante una luz tenue los ilumina, el amanecer se acerca...el sol se eleva por encima de los edificios iluminando la callejuela en la que se encuentran, los primeros rayos alcanzan a los presentes. El vástago profiere un largo grito de agonía cuando la luz solar lo toca antes de ser reducido a un montón de cenizas humeantes. La mujer observa todo el proceso con ojos fríos, cuando ya no queda nada se acerca al muchacho caído y le toma el pulso inclinándose.

\- Estará bien- le dice a la pálida muchacha que no atina a contestarle nada- pero sugiero que no vuelvan a pasearse en la madrugada por calles solitarias o podrían no tener tanta suerte- la mujer se pone de pie y echa a andar con paso calmado por la calle hasta perderse de vista.

Tomas de Torquemada fue un sanguinario inquisidor que gustaba de torturar a sus victimas, lo mismo le daba de que estuvieran acusadas, para él siempre eran culpables, pues descubrió que en verdad existían seres sobrenaturales caminando entre los humanos. Se sintió llamado a exterminarlos y acabo con muchos vástagos, garous, brujas, hechiceros y aliados de ellos. Escribió diarios donde detallaba sus cacerías y torturas, los dejo como un legado para sus descendientes. Una larga línea de cazadores siguió a Tomas, con el tiempo se hizo una tradición y los Torquemada fueron conocidos por ser Cazadores de Brujas, al paso de los años sus técnicas mejoraron y se enteraron de muchas cosas torturando criaturas nocturnas y a sus sirvientes. Pero también al paso de los años cayeron en el olvido, algunos hasta se burlaron de ellos diciendo que eran cazadores de fantasías pues las criaturas a las que decían perseguir no existían, así que se convirtieron en sombras de un pasado tortuoso manchado de sangre "inocente"...ellos por supuesto adivinaron la mano de los vástagos en estas habladurías. Los cazadores de brujas Torquemada se volvieron un secreto, acechaban en las sombras y eran muy hábiles...y las criaturas de la noche lo sabían, pese a todo no eran inmortales así que era prioridad casarse lo antes posible para dejar descendencia que pudiera ser entrenada para ser cazadores; la suerte quiso que siempre fueran hombres...hasta ahora.

En el año de 1900 nació Gisela de Torquemada, causo mucha conmoción entre su familia, algunos fatalistas decían que ese nacimiento pondría fin a los Cazadores Torquemada, sin embargo su padre la entreno e instruyo para ser cazadora, su vida de la puerta hacia fuera era la de cualquier mujer de principios de siglo pero de la puerta hacia adentro era totalmente diferente; su padre era un hombre duro que la trataba como si fuera hombre, un maestro exigente que nunca le proporciono una palabra de afecto y que no cesaba de repetirle que entre ellos y las criaturas de la noche solo existía una cosa: la muerte.

Poco después de que el entrenamiento concluyo su padre murió de un infarto. Gisela se dio entonces a la tarea de mejorar su rendimiento como cazadora pues había observado que a pesar de ser buenos cazadores invariablemente morían por una enfermedad o a manos de criaturas nocturnas que de vez en vez se organizaban lo suficiente como para tenderles una trampa efectiva. Estudio e investigo mucho, viajo por el mundo teniendo uno que otro encuentro desagradable que al final le dejaba una enseñanza valiosa y una espada manchada de sangre...y allá en las profundidades de Suecia encontró La Piedra de las Runas que indicaba como preparar la inmortalidad, la descifro y regreso a México donde preparo el elixir de la inmortalidad que la doto no solo de la inmortalidad de un vástago sino de su agilidad y fuerza, aunque hubo otros experimentos que tuvieron mejores resultados en estos aspectos...Nuevamente asumió su tarea como cazadora y su nombre fue temido entre los seres de la noche pues en sus viajes aprendió el manejo de toda clase de armas y disciplinas marciales, ninguno que se hubiera enfrentado a ella sobrevivía, numerosas trampas le habían tendido pero ella siempre salía bien librada o bien no se presentaba, algunos vástagos ambiciosos incluso habían intentado transformarla en vampiro pero hasta ahora ninguno había regresado con o sin éxito.

Gisela sabia que había mas cazadores aparte de los Torquemada (de los cuales ya había pocos) pero para ser fieles a la verdad no eran tan buenos como ella, algunos hasta cambiaron de bando o entablaron amistad con vástagos o garous...a Gisela le repugnaban este tipo de cazadores, los consideraba tan dañinos como el mal que se suponía combatían; los que cambiaron de bandera le daban armas al enemigo así que ella no tenia amigos y con el dinero que le habían heredado compro distintos refugios y no permanecía mucho en ninguno, ninguna precaución era suficiente pues aunque el elixir le daba la "inmortalidad" era vulnerable a las armas como cualquier otro, el elixir solo la preservaba del tiempo y las enfermedades. Gisela sentía especial encono contra los vástagos y al igual que su antecesor ideo formas crueles de matarlos y torturarlos para obtener información útil, ha aniquilado a muchos y la mayoría preferiría ver por voluntad propia el sol que enfrentarse a ella...aunque también muchos no están dispuestos a admitirlo. En menor medida ha matado garous, en general los seres sobrenaturales le desagradan los considera una especie de plaga, después de todo Dios creo primero al hombre; pero casi no hay garous en las ciudades así que son relativamente pocos los que se han enfrentado a ella pero también los hay en su haber y ha creado armas muy efectivas para matarlos y conoce su organización en manada mejor de lo que muchos de ellos creen.

Las noches modernas se han vuelto las mas peligrosas, en ellas se mezclan el peligro y la muerte como forma cotidiana de vida, tal vez puedes hablar con un vástago sin saberlo...hasta que sea demasiado tarde y en ese caso lo mas probable es que despiertes sin recordar nada de lo sucedido o no despiertes nunca; los vampiros ahora están protegidos, quizás mas que en ninguna otra época pues muchos son los que se visten como ellos sin ser entes de la noche...la noche, se ha convertido en un divertido juego para los vampiros que se alimentan de los humanos y que solo nos ven como a ganado.

Gisela se pasea por estas noches como en tantas otras aunque su aspecto se ha ido modificando conforme cambia la época, pero ha sido sola en todo caso como ha sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy, los demás integrantes de la familia Torquemada están diseminados por el mundo, no tiene contacto con ellos e ignora su paradero y viceversa, aunque ha conocido a otros cazadores que no pertenecen a la familia, casi siempre los ve una vez y luego desaparecen del mapa tragados por la ciudad...ella considera que es mejor así, entre menos personas sepan donde encontrarla mejor...aunque, claro esta, eso tiene sus bemoles: la soledad a veces es desesperante, pero es mejor que ver a algún ser querido destrozado por vástagos o garous en aras de una venganza como ha visto suceder a otros. Ha contemplado escenas macabras como resultado de un ajuste de cuentas por parte de la estirpe a otro cazador de brujas o a un humano que los delata sin saber exactamente a que se enfrenta...hubo un caso en particular que derivo en una trampa que casi tiene éxito.

 **Nunca duerma con la muerte**

" **-¿Qué clase de lazo los une?** **Pertenecen a mundos distintos..."**

 **Markko, Alfa Garou**

Para enterarse a veces de acontecimientos extraordinarios bastaba con dar una vuelta por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, los rumores aquí corren mas rápido que una enfermedad aunque la gente no siempre cree lo que escucha y repite y no es sano ver cosas que mas valdría no haber visto, tal fue el caso de Arthur.

Una noche Gisela caminaba por las oscuras calles de los barrios bajos cubierta con una gabardina y capucha, no era la primera vez que pasaba por aquí así que nadie la detenía, quizá hasta se podría decir que estaban habituados a ella; en un portal dos hombres algo tomados hablaban sobre una casa "rara"...

-Le digo que mi cliente me habló de ese lugar... (hip)...es una casa muy bonita pero parece casi abandonada y casi nadie conoce al dueño... (hip)- le dice un hombre al otro

-¿A que se dedica usted?- pregunta el otro

-Vendo...(hip)...relojes en una calle de Polanco, mi cliente pasa por ahí y de vez en vez compra algo y habla conmigo...(hip)...-

-¿Qué tiene...(hip)...de raro la casa? Los ricos son raros...(hip)...y pueden darse el lujo de salir y entrar en su casa a la hora que quieran...(hip)...aunque eso sea solo de noche...(hip)...-

-Me parece...(hip)...que mi cliente tiene miedo...(hip)...cuando habla de ese lugar solo le falta santiguarse de miedo...(hip)...-

-¿Dónde esta…(hip)…la casa?-

-En…(hip)…Lomas de Chapultepec…(hip)…-

Gisela escucho entre las sombras esta breve conversación, el resto ya no fue entendible, estaban demasiado borrachos, pero no importaba, conocía a aquel hombre y sabia donde "trabajaba". Lo espió durante varios días hasta que un atardecer se detuvo un hombre de traje elegante que intercambió unas palabras con el vendedor, Gisela pudo ver un dejo de miedo en la cara del caballero…ese hombre sabia algo importante aunque no concientemente, intuía el peligro…tal vez consideraba como un desahogo hablar con un desconocido como el vendedor acerca de sus temores, sin embargo aquello podía ser peligroso si las sospechas de la cazadora eran acertados. El caballero se detuvo ahí unos 15 minutos, después camino hasta la esquina donde un coche oscuro lo esperaba; Gisela se movió rápidamente hasta una motocicleta, se puso el casco y siguió al coche a una prudente distancia. El auto la condujo hasta una casa situada en Lomas de Chapultepec, ahí el hombre se apeo del auto y entro en ella; esa era una casa blanca de estilo moderno, Gisela recorrió con la mirada el resto de las casas circundantes desde la entrada de la calle, había muchas casas antiguas, pero había una en particular que aunque no resaltaba de manera evidente parecía ser la indicada: era gris al estilo mas puramente gótico, grandes muros de piedra la rodeaban rematados con cercas metálicas que seguramente estaban electrificadas, las pesadas puertas de entrada no permitían ver hacia adentro y dos guardias estaban apostados ahí; Gisela se marcho, era hora de hacerle una visita cortes al hombre elegante de la casa blanca.

Esa misma noche una figura oscura se deslizaba entre las sombras de una noche sin luna, a través de una escalera contra incendios la cazadora subió al techo del edificio contiguo a la casa blanca, desde ahí brinco al techo de la otra casa y se descolgó hacia el bacón en absoluto silencio. Gisela observo a través de la ventana al hombre sentado en un sillón de respaldo alto envuelto en una bata de seda que leía algo…un ruido llamo la atención de Gisela quien se pego a la pared y espió desde ahí, el portón de la casa gótica se abrió con un chirrido, un auto negro penetro en la casa y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse con un golpe metálico en tanto los guardias miraban a todos lados como si esperaran que alguien estuviera espiando. La cazadora se volvió y abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón, el viento frío entro delante de ella moviendo la cortina, al sentir el aire el hombre dejo de leer y levanto la vista…

-¿Quién esta ahí?- le pregunto a la oscuridad

-Alguien que necesita un poco de información- le contesta la voz de la cazadora

-Primero muéstrese o no diré nada- dice el hombre con mas valor del que sentía

-Si es listo me dirá lo que quiero saber- dice Gisela entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella- he oído que ha visto cosas…extrañas-

-No le diré nada sobre la embajada-

-¿Embajada?...si…ya había notado su acento extranjero….¿francés acaso?-

-Si. Relaciones Comerciales…soy Arthur de Montpeliere…-

-Un nombre muy americano para ser francés-

-Uno no escoge el nombre que le ponen sus padres-

-Si, tiene razón…pero estoy divagando, no he venido a hablar sobre la embajada sino sobre cierta casa-

-¿Se refiere a la casa gótica?-

-Si. Se que sus habitantes le parecen raros y quiero saber porque-

-Primero dígame quien es usted-

-Créame que es mas sano para usted….Arthur…no saber quien soy-

-¿Por qué? Acaso va a matarme después de que le diga todo lo que quiere saber…si es que acaso se algo…. ¿que esperaba? Entra en mi casa como una ladrona y pretende que hable sin más-

-¿Tiene familia?-

-¿Acaso va a amenazarme?-

-No. Deduzco que si la tiene ¿o me equivoco?- Arthur hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza- yo no lo voy a amenazar pero las…personas que busco podrían matarlo junto con su familia si llegasen a saber que me proporciono información sobre ellos-

-No le tengo miedo a nada-

-Es valiente pero créame que "ellos" ponen a prueba cualquier tipo de valor y hasta ahora nadie se les ha resistido…ningún hombre al menos-

-¿Y una mujer si?... ¿quien es realmente? ¿Una espía acaso?-

-¡Ja ja ja ja! No. Solo confíe en mi, parece que es una persona muy inteligente y créame cuando le digo que precisamente su razón no le permitiría creer en lo que yo podría decirle-

-Inténtelo-

-¿Sabe? Nunca me relaciono con los humanos si puedo evitarlo pero usted me inspira confianza-

-¿Humanos? Habla como si usted no lo fuera-

-Así es. Soy Cazadora de Brujas-

-¿Insinúa que los habitantes de esa casa son brujas?-

-No exactamente. Creo que son vástagos…perdón creo que los conocen más como vampiros-

-¿Bromea? Tales criaturas no existen mas que en la imaginación-

-Le dije que no me creería-

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-

-Quiero que me diga todo lo que ha visto sobre esa casa y no omita nada por nimio que parezca-

-No se porque pero siento que puedo confiar en usted, mi familia duerme así que siéntese y le diré lo que se-

Gisela se sienta frente a Arthur y escucha con atención todo lo que tiene que decirle:

-No es nada en particular, solo que presiento que hay algo malo con ellos, hacen fiestas extremadamente ruidosas y la policía nunca hace caso de las quejas…que hasta donde yo se no son muchas, la mayoría de casas de esta calle no están ocupadas; se diría que la casa de día esta abandonada, nada se mueve en ella excepto los guardias y los perros de ataque. Una noche que regrese muy tarde de la embajada me abordo a la entrada de mi casa un hombre muy elegante, dijo que haría una fiesta y que mi familia y yo estábamos invitados, había algo repulsivo en él a pesar de su aspecto pulcro, sonreía como si estuviera maquinando algo diabólico y sus ojos….me produjeron la sensación de estar viendo algo muerto…desde entonces procuro no acercarme a esa casa y por supuesto no fuimos a la fiesta. Mi esposa dice que tanto trabajo me hace daño y se burla de mi, pero yo se que algo raro pasa ahí…nunca he visto entrar o salir a alguien a pie o de día, solo de noche llegan o salen esos coches que parecen pertenecer a una funeraria-

-¿Le dijo aquel hombre como se llamaba?-

-Si. Dijo llamarse Vardo Malkavian-

-¿Malkavian?...eso lo explica todo-

-¿Lo conoce?-

-Se podría decir que si-

-¿Qué va a hacer ahora?-

-Les haré una visita-

-¿La volveré a ver?-

-Tal vez…le sugiero que no hable con nadie de esto, los vástagos tienen muchas formas de enterarse de un delator- se levanta y se acerca a la puerta del balcón- por cierto mi nombre es Gisela de Torquemada- abre la puerta y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche.

Durante algunos días la cazadora se dedico a vagar por los barrios bajos y sórdidos de la ciudad en busca de algún rumor sobre una fiesta o reunión privada, le encantaría pillar por sorpresa a algunos lideres del Sabbat o tal vez eran Malkavian en su mayoría; era mas probable que fuese así, ellos solían hacer fiestas muy ruidosas. Pero por el momento las voces parecían haber guardado silencio, a Gisela no le gustaba aquello, le parecía que estaba por suceder algo muy malo, aquel era el silencio que precede a la tormenta y a la muerte….esta noche en particular siente de pronto que algo la llama, un pensamiento rápido y fugaz le cruzo la mente, subió a su motocicleta y veloz se dirigió a la casa de Arthur. En esta ocasión dejo el vehículo una calle antes de la entrada a la calle donde estaba la casa blanca como precaución adicional, el aire se sentía pesado…algo vibraba en el aire ¿Qué era? Nuevamente subió por la escalera del edificio contiguo y luego salto a la azotea del edificio blanco para deslizarse después por el balcón; entro por la puerta corrediza y ahí estaba Arthur más pálido de lo habitual.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-

-No se que decir…simplemente supe que me llamabas…y aquí estoy ¿sucede algo malo?-

-Solo pensé que tú….debías saber que hoy hay una gran agitación en la casa gótica, han entrado muchos coches…-

-¿Iguales?-

-No…diferentes….me recuerda cuando los miembros de la embajada nos reunimos-

-Así que una reunión…voy a entrar-

-Si dices la verdad ¿no es una locura entrar?-

-Mi trabajo no se basa precisamente en la razón, todos creen que este tipo de criaturas son inexistentes, si los humanos fueran mas consientes de lo que hay a su alrededor probablemente los vampiros ya no existirían-

-¿Cómo entraras?-

-Debe de haber algún ducto del drenaje que conduzca al interior de la casa, te sorprendería saber lo útiles que son esos laberintos tubulares, no solo para mi sino también para otro tipo de criaturas. Toma- le dice dándole un par de armas: una daga y una pistola muy pesada- voy a provocar un tumulto allá afuera y podrían intentar refugiarse aquí así que con esto podrás defenderte, no dudes en usarlas, pueden verse como seres humanos pero están mas cerca de ser demonios; no salgas pase lo que pase y no abras la puerta a nadie-

-¿Acaso se les puede matar con estas armas humanas?-

-La daga puede decapitarlos y esta radiada, si hieres a un vástago con ella quedara paralizado, sirve mejor que una estaca porque no se agota y puedes moverte mejor, no necesitas clavarla en el corazón exactamente; la pistola tiene un recubrimiento de plomo, por eso pesa tanto, contiene balas de uranio y tiene mejor efecto que la daga, a los vástagos mas débiles los mata como si hubieran sido tocados por el sol…a los otros en el peor de los casos los detendrá el tiempo suficiente para que los aniquiles con la daga. Se que a los humanos la radiación les produce cáncer, pero créeme que no sufrirás ni la tercera parte si te enfermas en lugar de que ellos te atrapen-

-Aquí te esperare, mi esposa y mi hijo duermen-

-Me voy- la cazadora sale por la ventana

Gisela se desliza por la oscuridad hasta alcanzar el suelo, luego con paso silencioso se mueve alrededor de la casa en busca de una entrada, finalmente atrás encuentra un ducto con una tapa metálica lo suficientemente grande para pasar; abre con cuidado la exclusa y se deja caer al interior, abajo hay poco agua así que se mueve con facilidad por los ductos tan altos que una persona muy alta puede estar de pie sin ningún esfuerzo, la oscuridad aquí es total; Gisela enciende una luz de bengala del tamaño de un cartucho de dinamita y continua avanzando en silencio. Al dar la vuelta en un recodo escucha un sonido ahogado, algo delante de ella se mueve, se acerca otro paso y la luz danzarina de la bengala ilumina un bulto que se mueve y produce gruñidos….al percibir la luz el "bulto" se yergue en dos patas, sus ojos amarillos, encendidos de rabia se clavan en Gisela y la piel de su hocico se retrae en un gruñido bajo pero amenazador que deja al descubierto grandes colmillos.

-¡Un garou, no puede ser!- exclama la cazadora sin poder evitarlo

La bestia se pone en cuatro patas y salta intentando atraparla, ella lo esquiva y corre por los ductos con la bestia muy cerca, casi pisándole los talones, sabe que aquella cosa conoce mejor que ella esa parte de las alcantarillas…tarde o temprano la alcanzara, no es nada fácil escapar de un garou a campo abierto mucho menos lo será encerrada ahí. Gisela da la vuelta en una esquina, un vago rumor de música y voces le llega, pero ahora lo que le preocupa es que ese ducto no tiene salida: una reja de metal le impide el paso. Ella se vuelve en el instante en que el garou da la vuelta a la esquina, este la observa un instante y luego salta de nuevo para caer sobre ella, Gisela espera un segundo y luego se desliza por debajo del garou; se da la vuelta desenvainando una espada, una pistola aun con silenciador reverberaría demasiado aquí; casi al mismo tiempo que ella saca la espada el garou toca el piso y rápido como la luz se da la vuelta para seguirla pero ella no esta corriendo y lo único que el garou encuentra es la muerte; un relámpago plateado corta el aire y el garou cae en el lodo con la garganta cercenada y chorreando sangre, esta muerto pues la espada de Gisela esta hecha de plata. La cazadora envaina la espada y por unos minutos observa al garou caído "-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?- piensa- los garous y los vástagos se odian ¿Por qué un garou iba a proteger una casa habitada por ellos?-" Gisela no conoce la respuesta, pero espera encontrarla arriba; sus oídos vuelven a captar el ruido de la casa y siguiéndolo camina de nuevo por los ductos alejándose del cuerpo del garou; llega a una salida con una escalera de metal adosada a la pared, sube por ella y abriendo con cuidado la tapa metálica se asoma apenas lo suficiente para ver que esta dentro de una especia de de bodega llena de objetos de limpieza. Gisela sale y vuelve a cerrar la alcantarilla con el menor ruido posible; con un leve chirrido abre la única puerta en aquella habitación que da a otra en penumbra, la luz mortecina de afuera se filtra por los postigos abiertos revelando una gran cantidad de frascos con líquidos de distintos colores y consistencias, tubos de ensayo, microscopios e infinidad de material de laboratorio. La cazadora entra en la habitación y sobre una mesa descubre una libreta de anotaciones, lo hojea encontrando anotaciones de formulas, experimentos con la sangre de alguien que es RH negativo, al final encontró una anotación hecha en el margen que decía:" experimento fallido, se necesitan más pruebas con voluntarios de las tres razas" ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Tres razas? Dejando el libro donde estaba avanza hacia la siguiente puerta, la abre con cuidado y ve que da a un pasillo oscuro, a su izquierda hay una puerta cubierta con solo unas pesadas cortinas rojas por la que se filtra la luz y el ruido de una fiesta; se acerca con cuidado pegándose a la pared y mueve una cortina roja para atisbar al otro lado; ahí en verdad hay una fiesta…pero…hay algo raro, humanos y vástagos están mezclados…tal vez los primeros no tengan idea del lugar en el que se encuentran, en su mayoría parecen ser mujeres de la calle, con contadas excepciones…a Gisela no se le olvida que hay humanos al servicio de los vástagos bajo la promesa de ser abrazados algún día….la cazadora contempla a los vástagos reunidos…por las formas tan distintas y extremosas de comportarse diría que en su mayoría son Malkavian, vástagos algo locos aun entre sus pares, aunque puede distinguir a uno que otro Lasombra o Tzimisce serio. Abandona la vista del salón principal y abre una puerta que esta unos 3 metros más allá a su derecha, se asoma al interior y encuentra que es la cocina, entra y abre una llave de la estufa, por el olor sabe que contiene gas; a menudo no es así pues los vástagos no las utilizan, Gisela saca del bolsillo de su gabardina una esfera pequeña, le quita la cubierta esponjosa y presiona un botón, el reloj comienza a correr y ella la coloca sobre la estufa y abre todas las llaves del gas, luego deja esa habitación también. Continua avanzando por el pasillo y mientras lo hace le llegan desde el salón principal unos gritos apagados, parece que los humanos ahí reunidos se han dado cuenta de que no están en una fiesta común y corriente; llega hasta la puerta del fondo y una voz desconocida llega desde el otro lado…al parecer hay una reunión aquí, Gisela pega al oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar por encima del tumulto proveniente del salón principal….

-Las pruebas no han tenido el éxito esperado- dice una voz humana

-¿Puedo saber la razón?- dice una voz con un leve tono de impaciencia

-Hasta ahora las pruebas solo indican que se anulan una a la otra la sangre de un garou y un vástago- dice la primera voz

-Necesitamos la sangre intermedia, el tercer elemento- dice una voz profunda

-Los otros no han servido, necesitamos un inmortal- agrega la primera voz

-No tienen todo el tiempo del mundo si quieren que yo cumpla con mi parte del trato, tendrán que hacerlo mejor- dice la voz impaciente

-Me permito recordarte que nosotros si tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- dice la voz profunda con dejo de insolencia

-No lo tendrás si…digamos, accidentalmente le llegara información sobre tus actividades a la Camarilla…combinado con el Sabbat…eso no te dejaría en una buena posición, me atrevería a decir que te someterían a la muerte definitiva- dice la voz impaciente en tono amenazador

-Calma, calma- dice otra voz melosa pero desagradable- como enviado del Sabbat he venido a interceder por todos, estamos aquí porque queremos arrebatarle el poder a la Camarilla y aplastar a todos los que estén con ellos…el que no esta a favor de nosotros esta en contra, así que dejen de discutir y oigamos lo que el Doctor tiene que decirnos… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de tener éxito?-

-Necesitamos encontrar a tres "voluntarios" compatibles de las tres razas pero uno de ellos tiene que ser el inmortal para que sus sangres se unan y no se anulen y me temo que esa es una posibilidad bastante remota- dice la primera voz

-No podemos dedicarnos a cazar presas para que tú experimentes con ellas, levantaría sospechas…aunque debo admitir que los Garou que no han muerto han sido muy útiles…pero no podemos arriesgarnos- dice la voz profunda

-Tal vez…no se…amigos…- vacila la primera voz

El salón entero estalla en estruendosas carcajadas.

-Eso es imposible- dice la voz profunda

-Un total desatino- opina la voz desagradable

-Sigan buscando- ordena la voz impaciente cuando las risas se calman- tenemos que…-

Pero Gisela ya no escucho el resto, en ese instante entro en el pasillo una mujer seguida de cerca por un vástago que al alcanzarla le rompe el cuello con un sonido siniestro, el vástago dirige la mirada hacia donde esta ella y la descubre.

-¡Demonios!- exclama la cazadora

-¡Una intrusa!- grita el vástago y al instante se oye el tropel de muchos pasos, la cazadora golpea la puerta por la que estuvo escuchando de una patada astillando el marco, penetra en el interior del salón tenuemente iluminado ante la confusión general.

-¡Es Torquemada!- grita alguien

-¡Atrápenla!- ordena una voz perentoria

Gisela saca dos pistolas y dispara contra la multitud de vástagos que hay ahora en el salón pero no todas las balas encuentran blanco; la cazadora salta sobre la mesa a la cual estaban sentados los ahí reunidos hasta hace poco y se impulsa hasta alcanzar el candelabro del techo y se columpia de el para alcanzar de nuevo la puerta de salida. Cae al piso entre varios vástagos arremolinados ahí y que intentan alcanzarla pero ella abre fuego sobre ellos y consigue salir del salón, corre por el pasillo y llega al salón principal donde yacen varios cuerpos vacíos de sangre, en ese instante la bomba que colocara estalla comunicando fuego a toda la casa rápidamente, entre la confusión Gisela corre con algunos vástagos detrás de ella, alcanza el patio pero ahí afuera también hay vástagos que le impiden el paso y están armados. Las balas se le han agotado así que deja caer sus armas y desenvaina de nuevo su espada plateada, avanza decidida y los vástagos abren fuego todos al mismo tiempo, con una velocidad pasmosa la cazadora esquiva los fogonazos hiriendo a todos sus adversarios en diferentes lugares, al final solo queda uno en pie, un vástago que porta una espada también y que le cierra el paso, la cazadora se enfrenta con él, tras los primeros lances ella se da cuenta de que aquel debe ser un vástago muy antiguo pues posee mucha fuerza y habilidad, pero a pesar de eso ella consigue esquivarlo cuando su enemigo da un tajo de arriba hacia abajo, Gisela se hace a un lado y con su espada moviéndose de lado a lado lo decapita…en el instante en que el cuerpo toca el pasto manchándolo de sangre una bala le atraviesa un brazo a la cazadora; haciendo caso omiso del dolor la cazadora corre hacia un árbol que nace junto a la barda, hábilmente trepa por el y se deja caer del otro lado de la cerca…logrando escapar a penas.

Al caer del otro lado de la barda Gisela envaina su espada y se oprime con la mano sana el lugar herido intentando contener la sangre, necesita con urgencia un torniquete…la manga de la gabardina ya esta empapada de sangre…oye que la puerta de la casa gótica se abre y corre hacia el otro lado de la calle, atraviesa un estrecho callejón que hay entre dos casas y recorre por la parte de atrás el camino que ya conoce a la casa de Arthur. Una vez en el techo del edificio contiguo a la casa blanca se asoma por encima del parapeto y ve que los vástagos se dispersan intentando encontrarla en tanto que la casa arde iluminando todo con su luz rojiza y danzarina. Gisela se descuelga del techo hacia el balcón con una sola mano, advierte en el instante en que toca el piso que algo no esta bien…la puerta corrediza del balcón esta abierta totalmente, la cortina vuela hacia fuera agitándose como un fantasma atrapado en algo; moviéndose lentamente penetra en la habitación: una lámpara de mesa esta volcada sobre un sillón, la pantalla se le ha caído y la luz baña el piso de color rojo…¿rojo?...la cazadora siente que se le hunde el piso al contemplar una escena dantesca, los tres miembros de la familia Montpeliere yacen sobre la alfombra teñida con su propia sangre horriblemente mutilados, se ve que han sido torturados cruelmente, en una de las paredes hay agujeros de bala y la pistola que le diera a Arthur yace junto a él inútil ya sin balas. Gisela percibe movimiento a su izquierda y se mueve apenas a tiempo para esquivar la daga que le diera a Arthur…Gisela se vuelve para ver a un hombre de largo pelo negro que la mira con genuino odio.

-¡Vardo Malkavian!- dice ella como si el nombre le supiera mal

-¿De verdad creíste que no descubriría a tu espía? Ya habíamos notado que miraba muy a menudo hacia la casa, muy pendiente de nuestras salidas y entradas…es una…¿Cómo se dice?...causalidad que tú estuvieras ligada a él-

¡Tú! ¡Tú maldito engendro! Me tendiste una trampa e incluiste a Arthur…lo mataste cuando que él nada sabia…no tenia idea de a que se enfrentaba-

-Eso no tiene importancia, no volverá a espiar a nadie…no quiso decirme quien iba a entrar a la casa…ni siquiera cuando mis vástagos trajeron a la mujer y al niño y se hicieron cargo de ellos…-

-¡Desgraciado!-

-Pero quien sino tú podía intentarlo, tal vez has destruido esta casa pero hay muchas más y la mayoría ha logrado escapar del fuego y los que no…bueno se puede prescindir de ellos-

-Eres cruel hasta con los que te siguen, ustedes, los vástagos son la escoria del mundo y me asegurare de exterminarlos-

-No si yo te mato con tu propia arma-le dice y Vardo se lanza sobre la cazadora, ella lo esquiva saltando por encima de él, el vástago se da la vuelta con increíble celeridad pero también esta vez la cazadora logra esquivarlo, desesperado Vardo la atrapa por la ropa y la arroja contra el vidrio doble de la puerta del balcón…Gisela cae al balcón entre unas lluvia de cristales fragmentados, no lo piensa mucho y salta por encima del barandal del balcón y caer cuatro pisos más abajo; al tocar el piso siente como algo dentro de su rodilla se rompe pero sin hacer caso corre por la calle oscura apenas iluminada por el incendio que continua devorando la casa gótica, ya no hay vástagos en la calle así que nadie le impide el paso y llega hasta su motocicleta que afortunadamente sigue ahí, sube y la enciende, se aleja a toda velocidad queriendo escapar de algo más que los vástagos o Vardo…quiere escapar de los remordimientos que la acosan por saberse la causa indirecta de la muerte de la familia Montpeliere…mientras acelera las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo y vuelan con el viento en tanto ella se jura no volver a cometer un error como aquel, jamás volvería a tener contacto cercano con nadie.

 **EL VÁSTAGO**

" **Siempre quise enfrentarme a ella,** **pero nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto…"**

 **Gamaliel vástago gangrel**

La noche…silenciosa e implacable esconde criaturas infernales que van más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal, la mayoría se niega a admitir su existencia fuera de los libros y leyendas que circulan por todo el mundo. Ahora en esta noche fría y oscura una sombra se mueve entre la gente, si lo desea puede que nadie note su presencia…ve entonces a una pareja de novios que se internan en un parque oscuro, este juego ya lo ha jugado antes, le fascina ver pasar a la gente por el centro de la ciudad de México y elegir a uno o dos al azar cada noche…esta vez será una pareja que se ha metido en su lugar predilecto para cazar: la Alameda Central. Los sigue en absoluto silencio y cuando llegan a una parte especialmente oscura el vástago se mueve con celeridad y golpea al hombre aturdiéndolo por completo, la mujer profiere un grito que es acallado por la mano helada del vástago, sus ojos claros se fijan en los de la mujer, esboza una sonrisa perversa y clava sus colmillos en el cuello desnudo, bebe hasta saciar su sed pero sin matarla, luego viene el turno del hombre; antes de irse desaparece la prueba de su "cena", se aleja con paso decidido y tranquilo hacia las concurridas calles de la ciudad, tal vez encuentre a alguien más para robarle la sangre.

Corre el año de 1853 y los conflictos esclavistas que comienzan a gestarse sacuden a Estados Unidos sin parar hasta llegar a 1863 año en el cual la guerra estremece al conflictivo país; en este entorno nació Gamaliel Penn en el seno de una familia con muchos hijos y pobre por añadidura; la guerra trajo muerte y sufrimiento al pequeño pueblo donde Gamaliel y su familia vivían, las enfermedades cundieron con una rapidez pasmosa, como un incendio incontenible. Gamaliel era el hijo "de en medio", tenia hermanos más grandes que él que trabajaban en las plantaciones al lado de los negros para traer un poco de dinero y dos hermanas más pequeñas que él y un bebé que acababa de nacer; Gamaliel era demasiado pequeño para trabajar pero lo suficientemente grande e inteligente para saber que sus problemas se debían a la falta de dinero, así que cada noche salía a robar y casi siempre regresaba con algo de dinero pero aún no era suficiente. Los meses avanzaron y las lluvias trajeron consigo nubes de mosquitos, encharcamientos… muerte; la casa de Gamaliel siempre estaba húmeda, ni siquiera las constantes peleas de sus padres lograban calentar el ambiente, para colmo sus hermanos mayores enfermaron de escarlatina y al no tener para pagar un médico murieron tras mucho sufrir; después su padre se fue de la casa para nunca más volver y la madre de Gamaliel cayó en la desesperación, él salía constantemente a robar pero la lluvia conseguía alejar a la mayoría de paseantes, así que las más de las veces regresaba cansado, mojado y sin dinero...el niño entonces se sentía culpable por no poder hacer nada por su familia rota. Por alguna razón Gamaliel nunca enfermo a pesar de la mala alimentación y las condiciones insalubres en las que vivían; pero sus demás hermanos si enfermaron, la muerte le arrebato rápidamente a sus hermanas menores...ya solo quedaban el bebé, su madre y él. Una noche salió a conseguir dinero para su madre, pero el viento helado y la lluvia torrencial impedían cualquier cosa; vago hasta muy entrada la noche pero viendo que aquella seria una mala noche opto por regresar a casa...al llegar las luces estaban apagadas, generalmente su madre tenia al menos una vela encendida...algo andaba mal, muy mal. A tientas Gamaliel encontró sobre la mesa un candelabro con un cabo de vela y una cajita que contenía una sola cerilla, la froto y la llama lo ilumino mientras prendía la vela, la luz se disperso por la pequeña habitación e ilumino el rincón en donde se encontraban las dos camas...tiempo después Gamaliel desearía que no hubiera habido ninguna cerilla porque el recuerdo de aquella noche lo acompañaría por siempre...sobre una de las camas yacía el bebé pálido aun envuelto en una sábana que pretendía ser blanca, lo toco y al instante retiro la mano: estaba frío, estaba muerto; hincada junto a la cama, con el cuerpo a medias sobre la cama yacía también su madre, sus brazos estaban extendidos sobre el colchón, dos enormes manchas rojas cubrían una gran parte de la gastada cobija y se habían extendido empapándola...se había suicidado cortándose las venas con una navaja que estaba junto a ella sobre el suelo. Gamaliel dejo caer el candelabro y salió corriendo al encuentro de la lluvia y el trueno que parecían desgajar el cielo y la tierra; pero ninguna tormenta de entonces ni de ahora se compara con lo que él sintió; mientras corría maldecía a sus iguales que nunca le brindaron ayuda, odio con toda el alma a su padre que los abandono a su suerte, odio a la muerte por haberle arrebatado lo único que le quedaba en este mundo...corrió hasta que cayo exhausto en medio de un callejón sucio, lleno de lodo, ya nada ni nadie le importaba, por lo que a él respectaba podía morir ahí mismo.

 **Transmutare**

" **En esa casa morí y volví a nacer..." Gamaliel**

Pero Gamaliel no murió, sobrevivió para vagar en las calles de aquella enorme ciudad mendigando o robando para comer, la mayoría de la gente le daba dinero más para apartarlo de su vista que por ayudarlo y él lo sabia, eso solo aumentaba su odio contra sus pares; era un cazador nato que casi nunca era descubierto, aunque cuando lo hacían era muy veloz para esquivar a los guardias y siempre le perdían el rastro. Sobrevivió por puro milagro de este modo otros 10 años hasta llegar a un invierno especialmente crudo; Gamaliel caminaba por las calles solitarias aterido de frío, frotándose los brazos en un vano intento de calentarse, los músculos entumecidos le hormigueaban horriblemente anunciando la llegada de la hipotermia...por un breve instante la idea de morir atravesó su mente, morir, olvidar todo...pero continuo caminando buscando un refugio contra el viento helado y la nieve que formaba montículos por todas partes hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad; la noche ya había caído y el clima recrudecía cuando la vio: una mansión solariega apartada de todas las demás, no era que pareciera abandonada o vieja...solo que los dueños no estaban en ella desde hacia un buen rato. Acicateado por el frío Gamaliel no lo pensó mucho y subió por la barda cubierta de nieve y cayo del otro lado con un crujido del hielo bajo sus pies al caer, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa con la esperanza de no encontrar problemas cuando escucho aquel sonido...parecía el correr de algún tipo de animal sobre la nieve...vio movimiento a su derecha entre los arriates secos y cubiertos de escarcha...se tenso, algo le decía que no estaba solo...pese a todo ya no volvió a ver ni a oír nada pero la sensación de ser observado no lo abandonaba. Llego hasta las puertas de la mansión sin que nada lo detuviera, abrió una de las pesadas hojas de la puerta con un leve empujón de su mano, el chirrido que produjo la puerta hizo que Gamaliel se tensara de nuevo...como cuando robaba o los soldados lo perseguían para encarcelarlo, hasta ahora nadie lo había atrapado, era muy hábil para esconderse...pasar desapercibido, casi como si desapareciera; pero aquí estaba en los dominios de alguien más...mas el frío es un enemigo implacable y cruel. La luz lejana y mortecina de las farolas de queroseno le daban al lugar un aspecto siniestro, en el piso había una espesa capa de polvo que delineaba dos pares de huellas tan diferentes entre si como el día y la noche: una parecía pertenecer a los zapatos de un hombre y las otras a algún tipo de perro, uno grande...muy grande...y parecía que era recientes; después de todo la mansión albergaba a su dueño que se hacia acompañar de un perro, quizá para protegerse. Se mantuvo quieto durante unos instantes dispuesto a correr a la menor señal de peligro pero nada sucedió...subió la escalera principal hacia las habitaciones superiores, entro en la primera puerta que encontró, pudo distinguir en la penumbra una cama con dosel y algunas sábanas viejas; aquello era mejor que congelarse afuera. Un crujido a su espalda lo hizo volverse bruscamente y se encontró con un hombre muy alto, este lo aferró con una mano fría como el hielo de la garganta.

-¿Qué buscas?- le dijo con voz ronca

-Solo...solo un refugio-contesto Gamaliel con voz ahogada

-Haz encontrado algo más que eso- lo que siguió a estas palabras paralizo totalmente al muchacho: aquel hombre lo mordió en el cuello y Gamaliel sintió que la vida se le iba, sintió hundirse en un pozo oscuro, profundo y frío...dejo de sentir dolor...solo la paz del olvido...y cuando creía que se hundiría del todo algo caliente lo rozo, como el ala de un pájaro de fuego al pasar en vuelo. Gamaliel abrió de nuevo los ojos con la sensación de haber roto la superficie del mar en el que había estado hundiéndose...el primer latigazo de dolor llego vertiginoso como el piso al que callo levantando una leve nube de polvo, se estremeció incontrolablemente sintiendo el verdadero toque de la muerte, en tanto el vampiro que lo había convertido lo miraba impasible morir y renacer a un nuevo comienzo.

 **Una nueva vida**

" **Justo cuando creí que** **no tenia alma apareció ella..." Gamaliel**

Cuando Gamaliel abrió de nuevo los ojos fue como si no lo hubiera hecho, todo alrededor era oscuridad total, alargo una mano para ver si había algo sobre él pero estaba libre, intento ponerse de pie pero tropezó con el borde de algo y cayo al piso con un estruendo, al fondo de la oscuridad una repentina luz se encendió, la luz de una antorcha hizo retroceder las sombras y el joven pudo ver al hombre de la noche anterior. Horrorizado retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared opuesta, se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a aquel ser que aunque bestia como humano una luz sobrenatural lo envolvía.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunta Gamaliel

-Deja de lloriquear y sígueme- ordena el hombre y comienza a caminar hacia una pesada puerta de roble, la abre y pone un pie en el primer escalón pero al notar que Gamaliel no se mueve se vuelve y con gesto adusto lo increpa- He dicho que vengas- repite el hombre con un tono peligroso. Gamaliel obedece por fin y lo sigue por unas largas escaleras que los llevan al piso superior, la puerta que da acceso a aquellas catacumbas es una trampilla en el piso muy bien disimulada; otra vez es de noche pero al muchacho le parece que el tiempo no ha corrido, sin embargo paseando la vista por la habitación en la que ahora se encuentra ve un espejo grande empotrado en la pared a su izquierda...al verse reflejado se acerca un poco más, comienza a sentirse inquieto, diferente; toca su piel pálida y se observa las manos frías, las facciones de su rostro se han vuelto sutilmente bellas y al mismo tiempo salvajes, los labios son de un rojo subido y sus ojos han adquirido un brillo distinto: por un instante le parece ver en ellos a una bestia al acecho...entonces los nota, entre sus dientes están los colmillos retráctiles que ha desarrollado tras su transformación y un deseo fugaz de sangre le cruza la mente. Asustado y furioso golpea con el puño el espejo reduciéndolo a añicos y hiriéndose la mano, se vuelve hacia su verdugo, al hombre que lo ha convertido en aquel ser, en aquel monstruo sediento de sangre...

-¿Qué me ha hecho?- le grita aproximándose a él

-Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo- le dice con calma el interpelado- Soy Armand del clan de los Gangrel, seguidor de la Camarilla, pero tú simplemente me llamaras Sire...tienes suerte no todos los gangrel pueden tener el beneficio de un Sire que los guíe desde el principio...ahora vendrás conmigo a las calles, es de noche y hay que buscar alimento...a menos que prefieras morir de hambre-

-¿A que se refiere? No entiendo que esta pasándome-

-Es simple, has vencido a la muerte, te he dado el poder de enfrentar las eras sin que envejezcas o enfermes ¿no odiabas acaso a la muerte? Ahora te has anotado un tanto a tu favor...eres un vástago, un vampiro...estarás bajo mis ordenes hasta que te considere preparado para vivir solo en la noche...-

-¿Qué locura es esta? Los vampiros no existen-

-Existen y lo comprobaras por ti mismo, seguramente ya comienzas a sentir sed, el despertar de la bestia que hay en tu interior, la que te exigirá cada noche un tributo de sangre, pero ten cuidado no puedes...o más bien no debes dejarte llevar, he aquí tu primera lección: debes respetar la Mascarada ante todo o sufrirás la muerte definitiva-

-¿La mascarada? ¿Muerte definitiva?-

-Me refiero a que no debes revelarte a nadie como lo que eres o te castigaran matándote de forma definitiva, ya no podrás regresar como lo acabas de hacer hace tan solo una noche...además debes evitar en lo posible entrar en frenesí o te quedaran huellas visibles y eso volverá más difícil que pases desapercibido. Y he aquí tu segunda lección...sígueme-

Aturdido Gamaliel sigue a Armand hacia la noche fría y descubre que él ya no siente nada, solo esa sed cada vez más apremiante, lo demás –el frío, el calor o el dolor- han desaparecido. Armand lo guía por las calles poco concurridas, le ha proporcionado al muchacho ropas decentes para qué pase desapercibido mientras estuvo inconsciente; finalmente se detienen en una calle algo oscura mirando como la gente camina apresuradamente de un lugar a otro.

-Es hora de que sigas tus instintos, pero con cuidado que los humanos no siempre son tan tontos como parece- le dice Armand en voz baja

Gamaliel observa a la gente durante unos minutos, luego descubre a una señorita que camina nerviosa y se mete en un callejón oscuro, sin pensarlo realmente Gamaliel atraviesa la calle y la sigue en absoluto silencio...un movimiento tosco apenas para atraparla y arrastrarla hacia las sombras más densas, con movimientos torpes Gamaliel bebe hasta matar a la mujer...asustado de si mismo, de la bestia en que se ha transformado, de la sed saciada, del placer que le ha producido beber sangre humana...corre hasta regresar a mansión de Armand y penetra en las catacumbas oscuras y frías; los remordimientos lo acosan, aun no ha dejado completamente lo que era hasta hace 24 horas, Armand llega un poco después en su busca y lo encuentra sentado en el piso de cara a la pared sumido en la desesperación.

-No estuvo bien que huyeras de esa forma, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-¿En que clase de monstruo me has convertido?-

-Puedes acabar con tus remordimientos de dos formas: la primera es que con el tiempo abandonaras del todo tu lado humano, solo necesitas paciencia...es un requisito para ser vástago; la segunda es que te suicides, sal a ver el último amanecer de tu vida y todo acabara en un instante. Te escogí porque me parece que tienes potencial para ser algo grande en la sociedad vampirica, te seguí mucho tiempo, lo se todo sobre ti y harías bien en olvidar lo que fuiste-

-No quiero olvidar-

De esta manera Gamaliel abordo su nueva vida como descendiente de Caín y en verdad nunca olvido su pasado como humano, esto seria motivo constante de pelea con su Sire pero por lo demás aprendería con rapidez como conducirse en la noche, siempre vigilado por Armand...y en algunas ocasiones le llego a parecer que no solo el lo observaba con detenimiento...había muchas más cosas en la oscuridad de las que se puede apreciar a simple vista.

 **Armand**

" **Lo escogí porque** **es diferente de todos nosotros...único" Armand, vástago gangrel**

El Sire de Gamaliel fue en su vida humana un poderoso hombre rico de Europa, ya tenia muchos años de vida vampírica en su haber, aun conservaba en su poder la inmensa fortuna que hiciera cuando era mortal y tenia refugios como la casa en la que habitaban por todo el mundo; conocía la perfección a la sociedad cainita y parecía que a donde quiera que iban alguien lo conocía. Una vez aceptada su nueva vida con resignación Gamaliel aprendió de él muchas cosas, afortunadamente para él Armand era un maestro benévolo, casi nunca dejaba de contestar a las preguntas de Gamaliel y se podría decir que el joven lo respetaba en lugar de temerle como la mayoría de "chiquillos" lo hacen con sus Sires. Las noches se volvieron un parpadeo y los años noches, Gamaliel era un ávido alumno que acosaba a preguntas a Armand; así fue como Gamaliel aprendió sobre los diferentes clanes de la sociedad vampírica y las sectas en las que estaba dividida, aunque él estaba obligado a seguir a la Camarilla y a compartir las opiniones de su Sire con respecto al resto de los clanes pronto conoció vampiros de todos tipos y se formo sus propias opiniones, pero se guardaba de expresarlas a riesgo de provocar la ira de Armand.

Armand decidió un día que era tiempo de cambiar de aires así que llevo a Gamaliel a viajar por Europa, en esos años en los que se demoraban un tiempo aquí y otro allá, Armand le enseño a conducirse ante un príncipe, a respetar las leyes del lugar en el que estaba, a reconocer con tan solo mirarlos a vástagos de otros clanes como del propio, le enseño a alimentarse del mejor modo posible sin matar a la victima y a desaparecer las huellas de su presencia, le enseño a odiar al Sabbat y a otras ramas vampiricas poco convenientes, le enseño a alejarse de los lugares extremadamente solitarios y del descampado pues ahí habitaban los garou, mortales enemigos de los vástagos...no es que en las ciudades no hubiera pero era más difícil encontrarse con uno, reconocerlos era difícil la desgracia podía llegar para un vástago inexperto que coqueteara con la muerte; lo instruyo incluso en como crear a otro vástago pero también le dijo los pormenores de hacerlo y las leyes que regulan tal acto...una lección importante fue la de aprender a usar su sangre vampirica para modificar su aspecto, para hacer de sus manos armas mortíferas o cambiar totalmente, a sacar su fuerza superior y a controlar a los animales, todo aquello que pudiera imaginar llegaría con la adquisición de experiencia. Una vez Armand le dijo que hacia mucho tiempo que él había obtenido el permiso para crear a otro vástago del príncipe de la ciudad donde antes residían pero no había podido encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente hábil como humano para que adquiriera las habilidades extraordinarias de los vampiros gangrel...hasta que lo encontró a él. Le hablo sobre la Gehena, los iconnu, los antediluvianos (-"Simples cuentos"- había dicho), para rematar con los orígenes de los vampiros en Caín. Pero sobre todo le enseño a tener cuidado con los cazadores de brujas, con uno en particular: Gisela de Torquemada. Gamaliel ya había oído a otros vástagos mencionarla, corría el año de 1935 y Torquemada era la sombra de la muerte definitiva para cualquiera que se encontrara con ella, en Europa o en América donde ella había nacido, el lugar era lo de menos; había otros como ella por supuesto pero no era tan...molestos. A Gamaliel le parecía divertido e interesante que una simple mortal pudiera provocarle tantos problemas a la estirpe, incluso a los vástagos más poderosos...más adelante tendría pruebas más que suficientes para saber porque era temida y odiada, lo que transformaría lo que él creía admiración en algo muy cercano al odio, pero otra importante lección tuvo lugar cuando Gamaliel y Armand viajaron a México "-Algo grande esta pasando ahí y tengo que averiguar que es-" le dijo su Sire en el año de 1960, a pesar del peligro que para ellos representaba ir a ese país donde el Sabbat era prácticamente el rey.

 **causas**

" **Me gusta la soledad** , **pero no pude evitar sentirme**

 **atraído por las luces...ese fue mi error..." Gamaliel**

Una noche tormentosa de mitad de verano llegaron Armand y Gamaliel a México, a Gamaliel lo tenían fascinado las grandes máquinas que el humano había inventado para facilitarse la vida...y complicársela al mismo tiempo, a través de los años Armand le había enseñado a cambiar su vestimenta conforme a la época y el lugar en el que estaban, sin ser muy llamativos...era más bien discretos...aunque Armand le dijo que estaba bien seguir un poco la moda pero sin llegar a los extremos, se trataba de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible no más notorios. Pero Gamaliel solo escuchaba y asentía, en el fondo ya estaba harto de Armand, le parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo bajo su brazo protector –que aunque era cómodo no dejaba de ser asfixiante- ansiaba ser libre, pero nunca lo mencionaba, sabia que su opinión no era importante, seria libre hasta que su Sire así lo decidiera. Lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a un sitio seguro que Armand tenia a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy alejada de esta pero tampoco con muchos vecinos entrometidos; en general con el avance de los años Gamaliel había notado que a la gente le preocupaba cada vez menos lo que sus congéneres hacían de su vida, empezando a caer en la espiral de la indiferencia que constituía un escudo protector para los vástagos.

Las noches se sucedían y Armand salía cada una de ellas dejando solo a Gamaliel en casa, él no podía salir hasta que su Sire regresara, le había dicho que no podía acompañarlo y a su pregunta de cuando visitarían al príncipe de la ciudad Armand le diría que no había ninguno, la Camarilla estaba presente por supuesto pero aquí el Sabbat llevaba el mayor control y las batallas por ese control se sucedían con frecuencia dejando un saldo de varios muertos de ambos bandos cada de vez y con frecuencia el ganado se veía involucrado con fatales consecuencias; aquí se puede caer abatido por la continua guerra entre las sectas o bajo el ataque de Torquemada y no estaba del todo descartado el encuentro con un garou. Con el paso de las noches Gamaliel se entero de retazos de información con respecto a las actividades de su Sire quien no era muy comunicativo al respecto, solo le decía que una conspiración contra la Camarilla se estaba armando y había que desmembrarla antes de que fuera seriamente peligrosa; él iba a reuniones secretas de la Camarilla en lugares difíciles de encontrar y relativamente seguros, tenían que labrar una estrategia para obtener información de primera mano, Armand era quien jugaría ese papel y cualquier error podría ser fatal.

Pese a todo el error llego, aunque no afecto directamente la misión de Armand si lo dejo en una posición incomoda: varias noches después de su llegada Gamaliel ya estaba más que harto de esperar a Armand para poder salir, quería contemplar la ciudad con sus luces, ruido y novedades que podía ofrecerle, no reflexiono lo suficiente y siguiendo sus propios dictados salió a la noche calurosa. Gamaliel camino hasta la ciudad fascinado por los ruidos y la gente que trasnochaba, se oía música gótica, el ruido de un televisor, los gritos de algunos niños, los cantos apagados de una fiesta, las luces parpadeantes de los anuncios; todo le encantaba ahora que podía andar libremente por la ciudad sin ser un mendigo o vagabundo desarrapado….llego a una zona donde había varios centros nocturnos, Gamaliel los observaba desde la acera opuesta en aquella calle iluminada solamente por las luces de neón de los anuncios, Cruzo la calle para entrar en uno particularmente llamativo que estaba junto a un callejón oscuro…cuando su pie toco la acera lo percibió…algo lo observaba desde las sombras y no era amistoso, imprudentemente se acerco un poco más – el ruido del interior de los locales le llegaba apagado y casi no había gente en la calle- un gruñido ronco y sordo llego hasta él, fue cuando lo vio: un garou; nunca había visto uno pero lo supo en el instante en que los ojos amarillos cargados de odio se clavaron en él, no era un lupus…tenia más bien una forma humana pero era muy alto, una cicatriz le cruzaba la nariz. Por un largo instante ninguno se movió…de repente el garou lo ataco, lo atrapo por los hombros y lo arrastro hacia la oscuridad del callejón, el vástago logro zafarse del mortal abrazo y se hizo a un lado sin evitar las garras de la bestia que lo hirieron en el pecho desgarrándole la ropa; Gamaliel atrapo al garou con las enormes garras en las que había transformado sus manos y lo estrello contra la pared del edificio contiguo, el garou dejo escapar un grito y una maldición; pero recuperándose descargo un poderoso golpe en los brazos del gangrel que sintió un dolor leve, luego recurriendo a su gran fuerza lo azota contra el piso para luego convertirse en un lobo descomunal, pero el garou en su fase crinos no se deja intimidar y golpea en la cara con saña infinita al vástago quien cae al suelo barriéndolo; Gamaliel siente su cuerpo vampírico estremecido de dolor por la contundente fuerza lupina y abandona su forma de lobo, desde su posición en el piso el gangrel hace contacto visual con el garou quien por un momento siente perderse en esos ojos claros…Gamaliel sondea el alma del garou y alcanza a la bestia que también habita en él y le da una orden:"Mátalo"….de pronto el garou se dobla sintiendo un tremendo dolor y entonces el vástago ve empotrada en la pared una escalera metálica que llega hasta el techo, sube de un salto por ella sin mirar si el garou aun lo persigue, llegó hasta el techo y lo atravesó con paso veloz, al llegar al otro extremo se dejo caer al vacío, toco el piso y continuo corriendo hasta alcanzar una avenida, detuvo un taxi tratando de ocultar sus heridas y se fue sin saber que el garou se había recuperado de su ataque sin mucho daño solo la frustración de haberlo dejado escapar, se quedo en el calleja, ya habían provocado mucho ruido ya lo encontraría en otra ocasión. Gamaliel le pago al taxista con un viaje sin retorno al otro mundo y lo abandono en medio de la nada, llego a la casa de Armand y en cuanto entro se encontró con que su Sire ya lo estaba esperando, con solo verlo supo que ya estaba enterado de su pequeño encuentro.

-Saliste sin mi permiso- empezó Armand con voz calmada pero peligrosa- y no contento con eso has peleado contra un garou, tal vez has puesto sobre aviso de nuestra presencia a algo más que a una manada de perros…pensaba otorgarte la libertad pero ya veo que no estas preparado-

-¡Maldición!- exclama iracundo Gamaliel- ¡estoy harto de vivir bajo tu sombra! Si no me das mi libertad tal vez me vaya de todos modos-

La respuesta de Armand fue un golpe que aturdió momentáneamente a Gamaliel que yacía en el piso con la boca llena de sangre cuando su Sire volvió a hablar.

-Harás lo que yo te ordene o veré que recibas la muerte definitiva-

Aquel percance enfrió las relaciones entre ellos, Gamaliel no se fue pero no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Armand salvo cuando era absolutamente necesario y a su Sire no parecía importarle.

 **Sine Dúcere**

" **Ya no se si la odio o la admiro por matar a Armand…" Gamaliel**

Lo que Gamaliel no sabia era que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar, un par de meses después de su encuentro con el garou los asuntos de Armand parecieron tornarse complicados, siempre estaba tenso como si esperara algo…la respuesta llego la noche en que le anuncio que lo acompañaría a una reunión importante; la conspiración estaba tomando un giro peligroso y Armand iba a averiguar en que consistía, para ello había logrado convencer a alguien de que él estaba harto de la Camarilla y que deseaba unírseles. Gamaliel siguió a Armand hasta una casa gótica de aspecto pulcro, aunque tenia protecciones bastante modernas, llegaron en un coche negro que el dueño de la casa les había proporcionado; Armand le dijo a su "chiquillo" que mantuviera la boca cerrada y que procurara no meterse en problemas mientras estuviera en la fiesta, en tanto que él se reuniría con lideres del Sabbat y los Malkavian….alguien más estaría presente mas no sabia de quien se trataba, tal vez él era la clave para comprender ese juego.

Las cosas parecían marchar bien: Gamaliel caminaba de un lado a otro del salón principal sin interés en nada, mientras que Armand estaba en su reunioncita…entonces un grito llego a sus oídos…

-¡Una intrusa!- había gritado alguien

Gamaliel fue de los primeros en correr hacia el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Armand momentos antes…y la vio, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba ella: Gisela de Torquemada. Al vástago le pareció interesante verla en acción aunque no le resulto tan agradable cuando la cazadora callo entre los vástagos que impedían el paso en la puerta; Gamaliel estaba entre ellos, su mirada y la de la cazadora se cruzaron por un instante…había tanto odio e aquellos fríos pozos profundos y oscuros…aparto la vista en el instante en que sintió el dolor lacerante de la bala que le atravesó el hombro, afortunadamente para él no lo paralizo porque no quedo adentro de su cuerpo así que corrió detrás de la cazadora junto con otros pocos y vio de reojo que Armand salía por una puerta oculta; alcanzo la puerta de las cortinas rojas en el momento que la bomba de la cazadora hizo explosión transmitiendo fuego a toda la casa. Gamaliel llego afuera a tiempo para ver como herían a Gisela, pero a pesar de eso logro escapar, vio como algunos vástagos abrían la puerta para ir en su busca…avanzo para dirigirse también afuera de la casa entre algunos vástagos heridos por la espada de la cazadora…aunque había algunos muertos, al acercarse a uno de estos cuerpos inermes del todo se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a Armand…la cazadora lo había decapitado

 **EL GAROU**

" **Ella me hirió, el se me escapo…creo que una fuerza superior**

 **a nosotros nos quiere juntos.." Gerard**

Gérard nació en Francia en 1925, su padre era un hombre que tenía una pequeña granja en las afueras de Aquitania (Burdeos) sin embargo lo perdió todo cuando otro hombre amenazo lo que más amaba: su familia. Francois era un hombre violento que siempre obtenía lo que quería…de un modo o de otro; estaba obsesionado con la ahora esposa del padre de Gérard, él también la había pretendido pero había perdido quedándose fuera de la jugada por primera vez en su vida…Francois juro vengarse de una forma terrible; Francois era un Alfa garou muy peligroso que tenia varias personalidades habitando en su cabeza, pero la predominante era una muy violenta que lo impulsaba a matar siempre que existía la oportunidad y aunque el padre de Gérard formaba parte de la misma manada de "Colmillos Plateados" nada le garantizaba que el otro no cumpliera con su promesa de revancha. Paso casi un año desde que el padre de Gérard se casara, su esposa estaba embarazada cuando la desgracia entro por la ventana…esa noche un ruido de algo que se impactaba contra la ventana destrozándola los despertó con un sobresalto, a la luz tenue de la luna pudieron ver a un lobo blanco que los miraba con profundo odio…el padre de Gérard no tuvo muchas opciones después de intentar calmar al alfa ofendido; este igual ataco e hirió a la madre de Gérard, su padre no lo pensó más y se transformo en lobo también. La pelea fue difícil para el padre de Gérard pues no era tan fuerte como el alfa, a pesar de todo la ira incontrolada no da buenos resultados…ambos entraron en frenesí pero Francois se descuidó y el otro le dio un certero zarpazo en la garganta, la herida era muy grande y la sangre manaba a chorros…el alfa cayo desangrándose hasta morir; el padre de Gérard al ver a su oponente abatido finalmente comenzó a calmarse, abandono su forma animal lleno de heridas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su mujer. La herida provocada por Francois era mortal, se estaba muriendo y el parte se adelanto…Gérard nació esa noche sangrienta, antes de morir su madre lo abrazo y le impuso el nombre que ostentaba, le vaticino que seria parte de un acontecimiento grande y extraño…luego cerro los ojos y murió. Ya no podían permanecer ahí, la noticia de la muerte de Francois corrió como el viento por toda Francia, padre e hijo abandonaron su patria considerados como parias que debían morir por haber matado a un igual, aunque estuvieron a punto de atraparlos muchas veces antes de dejar el país no pudieron darl4es alcance antes de que ingresaran en España. Una vez ahí se quedaron en la población de Pamplona, ahí el garou fugitivo criaría a su hijo evitando en lo posible a otros como ellos, ya no quería entrar en contacto con ninguno…cuando su hijo creciera podría decidir se quería formar parte de una manada, mientras estuviera con él no seria de ese modo, a partir de aquel momento se considero a si mismo un Ronin.

Con forme Gérard crecía su padre se dio cuenta de que no era un garou común y corriente, era sumamente fuerte y hábil sin recurrir a sus dotes lupinas…como contraparte se enojaba con facilidad y eso no era bueno. Hacia 1945 comenzó un nuevo y constante éxodo, viajaron por muchas tierras aprendiendo de toda clase de culturas defensa personal, manejo de algunas armas y todo aquello que en el futuro pudiera servirle a Gérard; lo instruyo en el manejo de sus poderes, las fases de transformación por las que pasa un garou, le hablo de su Tótem protector Griffin que les brinda fuerza y el ritual de las Garras de plata para anular los efectos de este metal sobre sus cuerpos, el Tótem a cambio pedía que no se involucraran con los humanos de forma directa, lo cual no parecía un problema pues a Gérard parecía gustarle la soledad; también le hablo de su anterior manada a la cual de un modo o de otro él pertenecía; le dijo que él había decidido dejarlos tras la muerte de su madre, pero nunca menciono el motivo concreto de su partida, así si algún día Gérard así lo prefería podría unirse a ellos o a cualquier otra manada que lo aceptara. Hasta ahora nunca se habían encontrado con otros garou…o al menos Gérard no…de vez en vez su padre se iba de noche sin decirle a que lugar se dirigía y el muchacho sospechaba que entonces veía a otros como él, aunque no comprendía porque su padre se molestaba en ocultárselo…la verdad es que la noticia de lo que el padre de Gérard había hecho llego hasta España y los otros Garoua lo miraban con recelo pero no los molestaban, el garou no quería que su hijo se enterara del motivo real de su partida de Francia. Pasaron 5 años viviendo de este modo, luego regresaron a España donde se establecieron cerca de los puertos de Cases d´Alcanar quedándose ahí por otros diez años, luego el padre de Gérard decidió que seria bueno conocer lo que había del otro lado del mar y empezaron a planear el viaje. Su padre trabajaba como cargador en los puertos, el sueldo no era mucho pero ahorraron lo suficiente para los pasajes del barco que los llevaría a México, habían escuchado que en ese país había lugares muy hermosos…corría ya el mes de diciembre y querían irse antes de año nuevo asi que compararon los pasajes para partir dentro de unos días…a pesar de la buenas intenciones solo uno de ellos llegaría a América…

 **Odium**

" **¿Cuánto odio se puede acumular** **a través de los años sin cansarse?" Gerard**

El padre de Gérard no solo lo doto de habilidades físicas, también le mostró con quienes debía aplicarlas: los vástagos o vampiros eran unos monstruos que le robaban su sangre a los demás corroyendo a Gaia como un cáncer que debía ser exterminado; los humanos no eran mejores que ellos pero de algún modo debían soportarlos a menos que no hubiera otra opción y no debía revelarse a ninguno de ellos como lo que realmente era; pero quizá loa más peligrosos son los Cazadores de Brujas que dedicaban su vida a exterminar criaturas sobrenaturales como ellos; generalmente no les prestaban mucha atención a loa garou, se ocupaban más de los vástagos, mas aun así valía más que tuviera mucho cuidado pues una vez atraída la atención de alguno de ellos pronto tendría a todo un grupo entero de ellos siguiéndole los pasos para matarlo. Solo había un grupo de cazadores que parecía más interesado en ellos y que por si fuera poco conocían su organización en manada, algunos de los muchos clanes, la existencia de los tótem y su obvia debilidad a la plata: los Torquemada.

Esta línea de inquisidores era originaria de México aunque tuvo sus inicios en España pero ya se habían diseminado por el mundo…eran muy peligrosos, se necesita mucho valor y habilidad para abatir a un garou y desgraciadamente parecía que ellos tenían ambas cosas; otros Garou le habían dicho al padre de Gérard que una de ellos estaba en Suecia buscando la Piedra de las Runas que otorgaba la vida eterna a quien pudiera descifrar lo ahí escrito. Suecia parecía estar muy lejos cuando escucho esta noticia, sin embargo la Cazadora de Brujas estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban.

El año agonizaba y el día de la partida del viejo continente hacia un nuevo lugar era inminente, ya solo faltaban un par de días cuando una noche Gérard esperaba a su padre en los muelles viendo zarpar y atracar a los barcos mercantes, de repente oyó un grito ahogado detrás a su espalda, se asomo por encima de unas enormes cajas y lo vio: un vástago; estaba robándole su sangre a un hombre al parecer inconsciente…no lo pensó mucho y accedió a su fase glabro para luchar contra él, el vástago no huyo al verlo demoro apenas un segundo antes de dejar caer a su victima y avanzo para enfrentarlo; entonces detrás de Gérard llego otro garou: su padre en fase crinos. El vástago al ver que eran dos ya no pareció tan decidido a enfrentarlos sin embargo lo hizo tras una breve vacilación; transformo sus manos en enormes garras y ataco al que tenia más cerca: Gérard, el joven garou peleo muy bien hasta que el vástago le hizo una herida muy profunda en un costado, entonces el padre de Gérard intervino; la sangre manaba demasiado de la herida, el padre de Gérard se detuvo a ver el estado de su hijo momento que el vástago aprovecho para huir entre las crecientes sombras. Ya no hicieron el intento de seguirlo pero los problemas aun no terminaban…apenas comenzaban. Gérard se puso de pie con algo de trabajo cuando otra figura oscura se aproximo a ellos haciendo brillas una espada plateada; el padre de Gérard se puso frente a él para protegerlo, la cazadora avanzo unos pasos y el garou hizo lo mismo, la pelea fue increíble, a una velocidad superior, ningún cazador había resistido como aquella mujer los embates del garou, detenía cada golpe con su espada, el garou consiguió hacerle un arañazo en el costado pero ella descargo un tajo que le hirió en el plexo solar produciéndole una herida que le escocía: la espada estaba hecha de plata…sin embargo el garou no se inmuto demasiado y la cazadora no pareció sorprenderse por su resistencia, simplemente esbozo una sonrisa diabólica y con paso decidido volvió a acometer, descargo un golpe de espada con la mano izquierda y el padre de Gérard lo detuvo con sus manos al tiempo que sentía el impacto de algo debajo de las costillas, como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta bajo la mirada y vio sobresalir de su cuerpo la empuñadura de una daga negra completamente, sintió que algo lo mataba desde dentro, la cazadora tomo por la empuñadura la daga y la saco del cuerpo lupino, al instante empezó a manar sangre mezclada con una sustancia negruzca, el garou cayo abatido como un árbol cortado…Gérard no podía creerlo…entonces la cazadora se volvió contra él, con una fuerza tremenda le arrojo la daga pero en el último segundo Gerard se movió y solo le produjo un corte en la nariz que empezó a sangrara levemente ¿debía huir o luchar? Por un instante fijo su mirada en los ojos de la cazadora donde solo pudo ver fría cólera y odio en su más pura expresión…se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí, la cazadora al parecer no hizo el intento de seguirlo, la herida del costado le dolía, pero otro dolor mucho más profundo lo acosaba: su padre estaba muerto y él se había quedado solo…algún día…si, algún día encontraría a la cazadora y la mataría sin piedad o moriría en el intento…nunca creyó que se pudiera odiar tanto a alguien…

 **Ronin**

" **La odiaba…ahora ya no estoy seguro…" Gérard**

Gérard partió de España el día que estaba planeado pero sin su padre, una obsesión le nublaba la mente: la venganza, iría a México y buscaría a la cazadora hasta en el último rincón del país y cuando lo hiciera…Gérard pensó con tristeza que no se uniría a otra manada hasta que cumpliera con su objetivo, seria un Ronin como su padre por decisión propia…su padre…antes de partir otro garou le había dicho algo que no podía creer: era un asesino de sus iguales, había matado a otro garou y por eso huían, por eso no ingresaban a otra manada…y no le había dicho nada, dejo que alguien ajeno a ellos lo hiciera…algo parecido al rencor anido en el alma del garou contra su padre, comenzó a sentir que no era parte de nada, que estaba solo…completamente solo…cuando empezaron a planear el viaje a América creyó que al llegar allá las cosas mejorarían notablemente, serian casi perfectas y lo que no lo fuera…bueno él se encargaría de que lo fueran…sin embargo ahora primero debía calmar la obsesión que lo consumía y eso no pasaría hasta que contemplara el cuerpo sin vida de la cazadora.

Al llegar a México viajo a la capital, el garou que se encontrara antes de partir de España le había dicho que era más probable encontrarla ahí, fue un viaje difícil pero con la perseverancia característica del colmillos plateados al final alcanzo su meta: la ciudad de México; con lo que no contaba es que seria complicado dar con ella en un lugar tan enorme, para guardar las apariencias consiguió un modesto trabajo en un almacén del centro de la ciudad y un departamento pequeño cerca de la Raza, los años pasaron veloces sin que le llegaran noticias de la cazadora, los que si llegaron hasta él casi desde un principio fueron los Glass Walkers, los moradores del cristal, su alfa Markko quería saber quien era y de donde provenía el recién llegado; Gérard les dijo su nombre, que provenía de Francia y que pertenecía a los colmillos plateados…y no acepto su ofrecimiento de unirse a ellos, le dijo a Markko que era un Ronin, un solitario aunque el motivo real quedo oculto al menos por el momento. El alfa no quedo muy contento con esta respuesta pero tuvo que conformarse e irse,

A Gérard le gustaba aprender, siempre que le fue posible tuvo algunos tutores y mientras estuvo de viaje con su padre leyó todo lo que cayo en sus manos, había tantas cosas que quería conocer…desafortunadamente no tenia tiempo de hacer un viaje, su misión primordial estaba aquí, ya fuera que fracasase o tuviera éxito, no puede irse hasta cumplirla, después de todo no tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Eventualmente se encontraba con otros garou, aunque la verdad es hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sentía que si descubrían el motivo que lo había llevado hasta ahí no les gustaría, sin embargo siempre eran de utilidad: le daban información de lo que acontecía en la ciudad, uno de esos acontecimientos era acerca de una sombra que se movía en la oscuridad capturando Garou para someterlos a tortura inimaginables…y no se trataba la cazadora, era mucho peor que ella si es que tal cosa era posible; a Gérard esos rumores no le preocupaban pues no le afectaban directamente, que Markko se preocupara de su manada y sus problemas. Y hablando de la cazadora…de ella se decía que había alcanzado la inmortalidad y otras habilidades más aterradoras, ahora era como los vástagos pero sin la sed de sangre de estos…al menos no del tipo de sed que ellos tenían, en su opinión la cazadora no era mejor que los vampiros, la única diferencia entre ella y los vástagos era que la cazadora protegía a loa humanos y ellos no…que alcance la inmortalidad…nadie es totalmente inmortal, ni siquiera los vástagos lo eran. Con el paso del tiempo Gérard se fue acostumbrando a al ciudad, a veces vagaba por ella y se encontraba con uno que otro vástago que por supuesto termino despedazado bajo las garras lupinas; el rumor de la sombra en lugar de extinguirse con el tiempo parecía hacerse más fuerte sin llegar a ser un peligro palpable solo un temor incierto oculto tras la ciudad más caótica del planeta. Loa años se acumularon uno sobre otro y Gérard no conseguía dar con la cazadora, en su lugar encontró a un vástago sumamente hábil….

Todo sucedió una noche fría, Gérard estaba desesperado porque no podía encontrara a la cazadora así que salió a caminar, sus pasos lo llevaron a una zona de Insurgentes llena de centros nocturnos, los edificios en torno a esa zona son en su mayoría de oficinas y negocios que cierran temprano así que a la hora en que Gérard entro en el callejón la avenida que se veía al otro lado estaba desierta pues ya era cerca de media noche. Iba a salir de la oscuridad del callejón cuando lo vio parado al otro lado de la calle observando las luces circundantes, tenia ganas de desquitar su frustración y que mejor que hacerlo con un vástago. Acceso a su fase crinos y lo espero, por un largo momento aguardo y justo cuando creía que ya no se acercaría cruzo la calle; el garou cayo sobre él arrastrándolo hacia la oscuridad del callejón, el vástago logro zafarse del mortal abrazo y se hizo a un lado sin evitar las garras del garou que lo hirieron en el pecho desgarrándole la ropa; el vástago atrapo a Gérard con las enormes garras en las que había transformado sus manos y lo estrello contra la pared del edificio contiguo, el garou dejo escapar un grito y una maldición; pero recuperándose descargo un poderoso golpe en los brazos del vástago, luego recurriendo a su gran fuerza, el vampiro, lo azota contra el piso para luego convertirse en un lobo descomunal, pero el garou en su fase crinos no se deja intimidar y golpea en la cara con saña infinita al vástago quien cae al suelo barriéndolo; el vástago seguramente ha sufrido algún tipo de daño por la contundente fuerza lupina y abandona su forma de lobo, desde su posición en el piso el vástago mira directamente a los ojos del garou…Gérard quien por un momento siente perderse en esos ojos claros percibe vagamente que algo sondea su alma y alcanza a la bestia que también habita en él y le da una orden:"Matálo"….de pronto el garou se dobla sintiendo un tremendo dolor, como si algo por dentro le diera una dentellada y lo rasguñara con sus garras…como si él mismo se hiciera daño y entonces el vástago ve empotrada en la pared una escalera metálica que llega hasta el techo, sube de un salto por ella y se pierde en la oscuridad…poco a poco el garou se fue recuperando del ataque sin mucho daño solo la frustración de haberlo dejado escapar, se quedo en el callejón por un momento intentando recuperar el aliento…jamás había sentido algo parecido, aquel vástago debía tener una habilidad que le permitió controlarlo lo suficiente para poder escapar…regreso a su fase de homínido y se fue, ya tenia otro objetivo, aunque secundario, para dar con el en la ciudad…ese vástago algún día volvería a cruzarse en su camino y entonces no habría escapatoria posible.

 **mortuum**

" **Los vástagos creen que todos los humanos son tontos…**

 **y esa es una creencia peligrosa" Kano Sastrías**

Kano Sastrías es poderoso hombre de negocios de nuestro tiempo y también muy ambicioso. Sus padres fueron personas sencillas de la clase media, su padre era un simple empleado en una tienda norteamericana y su madre se dedicaba solo a atenderlo a él, ella era una inmigrante japonesa; ambos padres impulsaban a su hijo para que cumpliera todos sus sueños, le inculcaron que nada podía detenerlo si en verdad deseaba conseguir algo, Kano aprendió muy bien la lección incluso superando las lecciones recibidas pues realmente hacia cualquier cosa por obtener lo que quería…incluso trampa si era necesario, fue un jovencito acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que quería y cuando lo quería, incluso en la escuela donde fue un brillante alumno pero todos lo despreciaban por su condición humilde. Sus padres le decían que aquello no tenia importancia que él valía por si mismo sin importar lo que dijeran los demás; Kano solo callaba y su mente maquinaba venganzas en contra de aquellos que se habían burlado de él…algún día el seria todo poderoso y los aplastaría como a moscas.

Kano se hizo un hábil negociante, empezó como un empleado y termino poniendo su propia oficina de exportaciones e importaciones de productos químicos, con el paso de los años hizo una gran fortuna y se olvido de todo lo que aprendió cuando era niño…incluso de sus padres a los cuales nunca volvió a ver una vez que tuvo el dinero suficiente para irse de su lado. Entonces un día callo en la cuenta de que el día en que muriera tendría que dejarle su fortuna a alguien o el gobierno se quedaría con ella, no… él no quería dejarle a nadie lo que tanto trabajo le había costado, adquirió entonces empresas farmacéuticas, laboratorios de genética y comenzó a buscar la fuente de la eternidad pero nada daba resultado.

Entonces se volvió hacia las viejas ciencias ocultas y le pago a muchos investigadores para que encontraran cualquier referencia de la vida eterna, así fue como dio con un libro de magia negra que sus científicos encontraron en un dolmen de piedra Celta, en Inglaterra. Hasta allá se desplazo para poder ver el libro con sus propios ojos, en la portada el libro exhibía un símbolo extraño que representaba la unión de tres fuerzas distintas, sus criptógrafos ya habían descifrado una parte de sus páginas, en ellas se describía la piedra de las runas que se encontraba en Suecia, en sus runas estaba la fórmula para la vida eterna. Sin pérdida de tiempo Kano se traslado hacia Suecia pero cuando encontró la piedra esta ya estaba destruida…alguien se le había adelantado.

Frustrado se regreso a una casa que tenia en México y ahí se dedico a leer con más atención la traducción completa del libro del dolmen celta, había en ese libro muchas más cosas sobre la vida eterna que las que se pudiera imaginar…fue así como encontró las referencias de los Cainitas: los descendientes del maldito Caín condenado a vagar en la oscuridad y a alimentarse de sangre por el fratricidio cometido, los vampiros de las viejas leyendas que en realidad existen conviviendo con nosotros noche con noche, alimentándose de nosotros y viendo las eras pasar una tras otra; los Garou creados por la luna para proteger a Gaia de la maldad de los vástagos y los humanos, estos dos bandos estaban destinados a pelear por siempre entre si, pero había un tercer poder en juego que aunque no siempre había recibido un nombre se les ha conocido en distintas épocas como cazadores; el libro vaticinaba la llegada de uno que seria excepcional porque seria inmortal…también encontró que no solo la piedra de las runas daba la vida eterna, había otra forma, una mucho más difícil de llevar a cabo pero no del todo imposible…y él llevaría esta búsqueda hasta sus últimas consecuencias, no importaba si tenia que aliarse con las criaturas de la noche para ello….una vez utilizadas podían ser destruidas…

 **TERTIARIUS**

" **El vacío en mi espíritu se esta llenando, la pregunta es ¿con que?" La Cazadora**

La época actual es una mezcla de sonidos y estilos diferentes, queremos aceptación y buscamos ser parte de un grupo que se distingue de los otros por alguna peculiaridad, un rasgo distintivo; hemos matado a la noche con nuestro excesivo ruido y las luces parpadeantes que invaden las ciudades, hemos olvidado que existen cosas que no podemos ver porque ellas no quieren ser vistas, esas cosas se han unido a nuestra vida cotidiana de un modo o de otro aunque nosotros no lo notemos, así pueden existir en un determinado grupo de gente dos tipos diferentes de "personas"…pero hay una que nunca se mezcla, una que camina entre los demás buscando protegerlos de esos otros seres que no podemos y no queremos ver, una que esta sola, un tipo de persona que esconde dentro de si muchas cosas, el peligro y la muerte la siguen como una sombra, siendo ella misma el peligro y la muerte, puede formar parte de cualquier grupo para acercarse a alguien en particular y ese alguien notara demasiado tarde que ha estado hablando con la muerte…más esta noche el destino le tiene reservada otra cosa, algo que la llevara a cambiar toda una vida de conceptos.

Esta noche Gisela camina por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, sin buscar nada en particular, solitaria y triste…una luna llena brilla en el cielo, por vez primera vez en su vida Gisela se pregunta si el objetivo de su vida inmortal es correcto, esta cansada de cazar y de vivir sin contacto con nadie más, se pregunta si algún día esta guerra tendrá fin…sabe la respuesta pero saberla no le proporciona ningún consuelo, al contrario se siente vacía, es como no tener nada en el alma desde hace mucho tiempo, solo ese vacío oscuro ¿de que le sirve tanto conocimiento si no tiene con quien compartirlo? ¿Cómo encarar las eras sola? Le sonaba a blasfemia pero su motivo de vivir, su razón de ser se había vuelto una condena, tenía las manos y su alma manchadas de sangre, no importaba de quien fuera, ella no era más que una asesina que había sobrevivido a los ataques de las bestias que cazaba. A pesar de que su padre y todos sus antecesores eran Inquisidores, él nunca le dijo que lo que hacían fuera en el nombre de Dios…Él existía claro pero parecía que el ardor religiosos que guiaba a Tomás de Torquemada no había sido heredado o con el tiempo se había perdido. Gisela nunca había rezado ni llevaba consigo ningún símbolo religioso, aunque sabia que algún día encontraría a alguien más fuerte que ella y la mataría…o tal vez La Sociedad de Leopoldo haría otro intento y esta vez tendrían éxito, ellos tenían algo que ella no: fe…como fuera, al morir su alma se hundiría en el infierno porque ¿Qué clase de Dios pide matar en su nombre? No importa a quien se aplique, matar a alguien era un asesinato con todas las agravantes; a Gisela no le importaba, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que eso sucediera…o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, no tenia nada en el mundo excepto el odio que le inculcaron desde niña contra los seres sobrenaturales y sus aliados ¿pero que si no le quedaba que seguir adelante? ¿Debía dejarse abatir finalmente por la oscuridad? ¿Debía morir? ¿Es que su vida no tenía otro motivo de ser? Últimamente se sentía sin valor alguno, su misión comenzaba a ser una carga muy pesada que en el fondo de su alma deseaba dejar caer pero entonces ¿Quién protegería a los humanos? No, no podía dejarlos a merced de las criaturas de la noche…

Un grito puso en alerta de nuevo a la cazadora, al escucharlo hizo a un lado su alma para volver a ser la asesina ¿del bien? Al entrar al callejón en penumbra del que provino el grito ve a una mujer en el piso al parecer inconsciente, y a un vástago que se alimenta de un hombre, cuando el vástago repara en su presencia suelta a su victima y la contempla desafiante.

-Esta noche comenzaré con un vástago…-dice la cazadora y hace una pausa observándolo-…gangrel…prepárate porque hoy te unirás a la legión del infierno-

-No si puedo evitarlo- le contesta el gangrel

-Pero no puedes…-

Mas son interrumpidos por un garou en su fase crinos que se acerca lentamente a ellos desde el otro extremo del callejón, los mira con furia mal contenida.

-Estoy de suerte- dice Gisela- …un garou y un vástago la misma noche…y no un garou cualquiera, pareces ser…un colmillo plateado, hace tiempo que no veía uno-

-Pues obsérvame bien porque será lo último que veas-

-¡Qué miedo!- dice sarcástica la cazadora- bueno… ¿Qué esperan? ¿No van a atacarme?-

Los tres se miran y sienten una energía extraña flotar en el aire, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de atacarse pues con un gran estruendo varios coches se detuvieron a la entrada del callejón, varios hombres armados descienden de ellos y los rodean mientras ellos miran entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

-No opongan resistencia o los mataremos- dice uno de ellos

-¿Se puede saber que sucede?- pregunta la cazadora volviéndose hacia la novedad que estos hombres representan

-No es de su incumbencia, limítense a seguir órdenes-

-Nunca he seguido órdenes y no pienso comenzar ahora-

-Somos policía federal-

-Y yo soy Juana de Arco-

-Se requiere la presencia de los tres-

-¿Quién la requiere? ¿La Sociedad de Leopoldo?-

-Solo obedezcan o no saldrán con vida de aquí-

-¿Con quién creen que están tratando?- Gisela de Torquemada saca de su gabardina una pequeña esfera plateada- Cúbranse los ojos- dice dirigiéndose al vástago y al garou para luego arrojar contra el piso el resplandor encerrado que ilumina con una potente luz el callejón y deja ciegos a sus atacantes por un momento. La cazadora se vuelve hacia la dirección por la que surgió el garou…

-Vamos muévanse los dos si es que no quieren morir- les dice al pasar junto a ellos, sin saber porque exactamente ambos la siguen al fondo del callejón donde hay una loza de concreto, la cazadora la levanta dejando al descubierto un enorme ducto del drenaje.

-Entre de una buena maldita vez- les ordena al garou y al vástago

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mataras?- dice el garou

-Es cierto ¿Podemos acaso confiar en Torquemada?- dice el vástago

-Bueno tendrán que escoger entre mi persona y lo que sea que ellos les reserven- en ese instante varias balas rebotan en todas direcciones intentando herirlos, algunas dejan un rastro negruzco o plateado al estrellarse contra el muro- nitrato de plata….veneno y apostaría a que también hay balas de uranio, vienen dispuestos a todo ¿Entran o se quedan a la fiesta?- tras estas palabras ella misma se arroja dentro del ducto, sin más opción el garou y el vástago la siguen; el ducto es largo y amplio y se deslizan por el lodo hasta caer en el fondo lleno de agua sucia, la cazadora ya los espera ahí con una luz de bengala encendida- Síganme- ordena dirigiéndose al túnel de la izquierda de tres que hay frente a ellos.

-Puede haber nosferatu viviendo ahí- dice el vástago

-Te aseguro que no- dice con una sonrisa malévola la cazadora

-Yo no entrare ahí, puede ser una trampa- dice el garou

-Es su decisión pero sépanse de una vez que yo no necesito de trampas para acabar con nadie, si quisiera matarlos ya estarían muertos…- dice la cazadora interrumpida por el sonido de voces que hacen eco en el túnel, sus atacantes aún no se desaniman- pero existen cosas peores que la muerte…les doy mi palabra de que cuando salgamos de aquí los dejare ir pero si vuelvo a encontrarlos en mi camino no dudare en decapitarte a ti vástago y a ti garou ya se que la plata no te afecta igual que al resto de los garou pero tengo otras armas igual de efectivas…además yo tampoco estoy segura de que ustedes no me van a atacar y en caso de que lo intenten romperé mi promesa…- la cazadora continua caminando seguida por los otros dos internándose por el túnel, para cuando sus atacantes llegan abajo ya no hay ningún rastro visible de ellos en el agua turbia.

El ducto los lleva un par de kilómetros lejos del lugar donde los atacaron, el amanecer esta muy cerca cuando salen por fin del sistema de alcantarillado, la cazadora no pierde el tiempo y sigue moviéndose una vez fuera del drenaje.

-Caminen que pronto tendremos compañía si siguen ahí parados como tontos-

-¿Disculpa?- dice el garou un tanto molesto

-Esos tipos eran muchos, a estas alturas ya se habrán dividido por los túneles y tarde o temprano llegaran aquí, tenemos que ocultarnos antes de que eso suceda y el amanecer se acerca a paso veloz-

-¡Demonios! Y mi refugio esta muy lejos de aquí- exclama el vástago

-Solo síganme y pronto estarán a salvo-

-¿Qué tan a salvo? Eres Cazadora de Brujas… ¿Porqué habrías de ayudarnos?- dice el garou

-Si tuviera amigos me gustaría saber que hacen, pero a mis enemigos los quiero donde pueda ver lo que hacen…quiero saber primero quienes eran esos tipos y a que clase de amo sirven… ¿Te basta con eso garou? Te doy de nuevo mi palabra de que nada les pasara y te aseguro que la palabra empeñada de un Torquemada vale más en todo caso que la de un garou o un vástago- la cazadora echa a andar de nuevo y la siguen con un poco de recelo hasta unos edificios no muy lejanos, suben las escaleras y ella se detiene en el departamento 13

-¿Trece? Muy a propósito- dice con sorna el garou

-No creo en la mala suerte garou, solo en la causalidad-

Abre la puerta y enciende la luz interior pues todas las cortinas están corridas, la casa es fría y sobria, apenas con lo necesario y todo esta cubierto de polvo…no limpia muy seguido.

-¿La sirvienta salió?- dice el garou

-¿Alguna vez fuiste comediante? Si no es así te sugiero que no lo intentes…puedes recibir abucheos más dañinos que un jitomate podrido-

-No te tengo miedo-

-Yo tampoco le tengo miedo a un perro de dos patas-

-¿Y tú que eres? ¿Una oveja?-

-Ni punto de comparación…supongo que tú, vástago, dormirás todo el día, al igual que el resto de tus congéneres-

-Mi nombre es Gamaliel-

-Como sea…un momento, yo te conozco…si…tú estabas en la casa gótica la noche que…bueno ya no importa; así que ¿Qué eres? ¿Seguidor de la Camarilla? ¿Tal vez del Sabbat?-

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro…debería estar con la Camarilla pero ellos me tiene por Sinegrex-

-¿Un sin clan? Eso no es posible, eres gangrel o acaso me equivoco-

-No, no te equivocas pero mi Sire murió antes de declararme apto para vivir solo en la noche…de hecho tú lo mataste y…-

La cazadora mira el reloj de la pared al ver el semblante raro del vástago.

-Ya esta amaneciendo, ven conmigo- Gisela lo guía a una habitación oscura y el vástago se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos. La cazadora regresa a la sala donde el garou espera de pie en su fase homínido- Supongo que tú también tendrás un nombre-

-Me llamo Gérard, pero no te preocupes por mi ya me voy, la luz del sol no me impide irme-

-Como quieras garou…Gérard, pero sugiero que te quedes pues aún pueden estarnos buscando, si lo que te preocupa es mi presencia te diré que me voy a ir a averiguar algunas cosas…a traer noticias-

-Creí que no debíamos salir-

-Tengo métodos para pasar desapercibida-

-Así que ese es el truco ¿No?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Anulas la esencia del ser que matas despojándolo de un nombre…así no te remuerde la conciencia… ¿Has pensado alguna vez que de alguna manera todos estamos conectados con los humanos?-

-No. Regresare al anochecer- la cazadora se quita la gabardina negra y se pone en su lugar un suéter azul claro y sale por la puerta dejando al garou con sus dudas y recelos, pero ella no esta mucho mejor, su mente es un caos –"Si mi padre me viera seguro que me mataba…literalmente"- piensa con amargura mientras camina por la calle hundiéndose una vez más en la gente, sintiendo que después de mucho tiempo algo comienza a crecer en su interior llenando el vacío de su alma pero no comprende de que se trata…aunque es mejor que no tener nada…

En tanto Gérard se queda de pie en mitad de la sala una vez que la cazadora ha vuelto a salir, se acerca a la puerta con intención de irse, pero una duda aparece en su mente ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué los busca la policía? Si es que de verdad eran eso ¿La Sociedad de Leopoldo? Ya había escuchado hablar de ellos y más valía andarse con cuidado pero… ¿Quedarse ahí? Se sentía cansado, hace varias noches que no duerme nada, observa la habitación en penumbra, no hay muchos objetos y las paredes están casi desnudas, excepto por una katana japonesa y un hacha que parece de la edad media colgadas de algunos soportes; se quedaría para averiguar que estaba pasando…tal vez tuviera oportunidad de matar a la cazadora incluso en su propia casa…se mantendría alerta.

Gérard abrió los ojos, la casa estaba en completa oscuridad, se incorporo en el sofá en el que se ha quedado dormido aun contra su voluntad, se sienta ¿Cómo es que se ha quedado dormido? Se maldice a si mismo por aquel descuido cuando nota que no esta solo en la habitación: la cazadora ya esta ahí, pero ya no parecía tan amenazadora; se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, llevaba un suéter holgado y un pantalón de mezclilla, estaba sentada en el otro sillón frente a él con la cabeza apoyada en el puño cerrado y su codo a su vez estaba apoyado en el brazo del sillón….también sus ojos estaban cerrados…parecía dormida…respiraba con tranquilidad…Gérard se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, ahí sobre la mesa había un platón con toda clase de frutas, obra reciente de la cazadora…-"La cazadora"- pensó Gérard mientras tomaba una manzana, aunque hubiera preferido un buen trozo de carne, y regresaba a la sala, se acerco a la ventana con las cortinas corridas y las entreabrió un poco, una luz rojiza y tenue le baño la cara, atardecía ya. Se sentó de nuevo frente a Gisela y la observó detenidamente…seria tan fácil matarla ahora…ni siquiera necesitaba la transformación…podría tomar un arma de la pared…vengar la muerte de su padre, ella era la causa directa de su soledad…y no solo a ella, también podría matar al vástago antes de que anocheciera por completo y despertara…porque a él también lo recordaba, era el vástago que se le había escapado años antes…después de todo él no había prometido nada…entonces ¿Qué lo detenía? La respuesta llegó en alas de otra voz…

-No lo haces por la misma razón que yo- dice la voz calmada de Gamaliel detrás de Gérard, este se vuelve a verlo sin poder evitar la chispa del odio

-Aun no oscurece del todo- le contesta Gérard

-Pero ya puedo permanecer despierto…este lugar es mucho mejor que el agujero en el que generalmente duermo- se acerca un poco más a Gérard- te decía que no lo haces por la misma razón que yo: estuvimos aquí todo el día, yo no podía despertar y apuesto a que tú no tardaste en quedarte dormido, nos tuvo a su merced…pudo haber fingido irse, regresar y acabar con nosotros… pero no lo hizo-

-¿Hace cuanto que estás despierto?-

-Lo suficiente para saber que fuiste a la cocina y que tu mente estaba maquinando un par de asesinatos…ustedes los garou son todos iguales, un poco menos que animales-

-¡Maldito vástago te voy a…!- dice Gérard poniéndose de pie pero es interrumpido

-¡Basta!- ordena una voz ruda y ambos se vuelven para ver a Gisela abrir los ojos- si quieren matarse uno al otro tendrán que salir de mi casa, de otro modo tendrán que calmar a la bestia que ambos llevan por dentro…o tal vez prefieren que los mate aquí mismo-

-¿Nos escuchaste?- pregunta Gamaliel

-Si ¿Con quien creen que están tratando? No soy cazadora nada más porque si, ni he vivido un siglo en vano- se pone de pie- me imagino que tendrán hambre, no soy buena cocinera pero algo podré hacer por ustedes- Gisela se dirige a la cocina y los otros dos la siguen, los tres entran en la cocina- supongo que tú Gérard prefieres la carne y para el vástago…atrápala- le dice arrojándole una botella que se siente tibia- es lo mejor que pude conseguir-

-¿Vino? ¿Por quién me tomas?- le dice Gamaliel

-La botella solo sirvió para guardar la sangre que contiene, no es vino como podrás comprobar si te la bebes-

-¿Sangre? ¿Acaso has…? Tú no…- tartamudea Gérard

-No. Ni siquiera imagines que he matado a alguien…es sangre animal-

-¿Bromeas? Yo no puedo beber esto- dice Gamaliel

-Puedes y lo harás si quieres permanecer aquí…en el momento que quieras puedes salir, pero si lo haces ten por seguro que una de estas noches caerás abatido bajo mi espada- dice la cazadora mientras se mueve de un lado a otro de la cocina preparando algo de comer

-Entiendo, no necesitas ser tan agresiva-

-No tienes idea de cuan agresiva puedo llegar a ser…los vástagos podrían sobrevivir con sangre animal, pero prefieren matar y no contentos con eso transforman humanos en…en…en esos monstruos que son-

-Claro que tengo idea, se te olvida que te vi en la casa gótica…y no somos más demonios que tú, eres cruel, casi todos los vástagos te temen…y me llamas monstruo…si te consuela yo nunca he matado ni transformado a nadie, de hecho yo no pedí ser vástago-

-¿Cruel? ¿Quieres saber lo que es crueldad? Es encontrar a una familia hecha pedazos por los vástagos, es ver un cadáver mutilado de alguien a quien conocías por un garou…eso es ser cruel…y claro que has matado, puedo verlo en tus ojos como si estuviera escrito-

-Pero tú has matado inocentes también- dice Gérard

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tú mataste a mi padre-

-¿Tu padre?...si, creo que lo recuero…un garou en los puertos de España…entonces tú eras el garou joven que solo conseguí herir…pero no veo porque inocente, atacaron a una persona-

-¡Mentira!- grita Gérard poniéndose de pie- no hicimos nada, fue un vástago el que ataco a ese hombre, nosotros solo quisimos ayudarlo pero el vástago se nos escapo y apareciste tú…-

-….- la cazadora mira a los ojos a Gérard en busca de una mentira pero no encuentra nada y recuerda que aquella noche en realidad no había visto a los garou atacar expresamente al hombre; después de que ahuyentara al más joven y hubiera aniquilado al más viejo reviso al hombre pero este no tenia heridas visibles…parece que se había adelantado en sus conclusiones…sin saber con exactitud la razón se sintió mal. Sus facciones se endurecieron haciendo imposible cualquier deducción sobre su estado de ánimo- No puedo decir que lo siento…aunque tampoco puedo decir nada en mi favor… por favor coman que después tengo noticias importantes para ustedes- le sirve un plato con comida a Gérard

La "comida" transcurrió en silencio, en la cocina solo habían quedado el garou y el vástago, la cazadora había salido de la habitación y hasta ahora no había regresado, cansado de que Gérard le dirigiera miradas asesinas Gamaliel se levanta y busca en todas la habitaciones a la cazadora pero no la encuentra, hasta que abre una puerta que da a un muy pequeño patio trasero con una escalera de metal empotrada en la pared, Gamaliel sube en silencio la escalera que da a la azotea, ahí de pie en el alero esta Gisela, el viento nocturno agita su cabello y su mirada esta fija en un punto más allá de la noche, mucho más allá…Gamaliel avanza hasta quedar a la mitad de la azotea, aun sostiene la botella que le diera la cazadora mientras la observa con detenimiento…

-¿Sucede algo?- dice Gisela sin volverse

-Nada, solo que ya no soportaba la sola compañía del garou-

-No creo que a él le fascine estar aquí- se vuelve para mirar a Gamaliel- ¿te la has bebido toda?- pregunta refiriéndose a la sangre

-Si. Es francamente asquerosa pero es mejor que nada-

-No es más asqueroso que beber la sangre humana-

-eres una cazadora muy extraña, el garou y yo deberíamos estar muertos y he aquí que hasta alimento nos has proporcionado-

-Ustedes no son precisamente normales, independientemente de que sean seres sobrenaturales…se sienten diferentes, aun entre todos los seres que he matado ninguno se sentía como ustedes…bueno tal vez uno o dos-

-¿Me escuchaste aproximarme hace un momento?-

Si. Lo que use para volverme inmortal, algunas cosas adicionales y un siglo de vida me han dejado una percepción distinta de las cosas, puedo cerrar los ojos y percibirte…pero hay algo raro en ti, no eres un vástago común…y en verdad eres gangrel, no importa lo que digan los demás, puedo sentir al vástago que te creo a través de ti-

-Mi Sire Armand-

-Dices que yo lo mate ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién era?-

-Lo mataste cuando alcanzaste el exterior de la casa gótica-

-¿Un vástago con una espada?- Gamaliel se encoge de hombros- lo recuerdo, me impidió el paso blandiendo una espada, parece que las armas modernas no le gustaban o quería pelear conmigo en igualdad de circunstancias, algo muy raro entre vástagos… admito que era muy bueno, debió ser un vástago muy antigua para manejar así la espada, si la bala que me hirió hubiera llegado antes me hubiera matado pero no fue así…no puedo decir que lo siento porque te mentiría-

-Así que aquí están- dice Gérard subiendo la escalera

-Aquí también el garou Gérard es raro…hay algo en ustedes que no puedo definir, no creo en la casualidad, hay un motivo poderoso para que nos hayamos conocido-

-¿Y cual es ese motivo?- inquiere Gérard

-Aun no lo se…pero lo que he escuchado en la ciudad es inquietante…casi como si la Gehena se aproximara-

-Esas son tonterías, yo me voy…no voy a esperar hasta que tú o el vástago me maten- se vuelve y comienza a caminar

-¡Detente!- le grita el vástago

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- le dice el garou volviéndose a verlo- no puedes darme órdenes maldito parásito-

-¿Parásito? ¿Y tú que eres? No más que un animal sanguinario-

-¡Cállense los dos!- ordena la cazadora- ahora escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir- agrega con la misma voz que una serpiente emplearía para advertirle a alguien que se esta acercando mucho al peligro- lo que esta sucediendo en esta ciudad nos afecta a todos…tal vez incluso afecte al mundo…tú garou no vuelvas a llamarlo parásito y tú vástago no vuelvas a llamarlo animal-

-¿Y bien?- dice Gamaliel- ¿Qué sigue?-

-¿Acaso nos vas a quemar en la hoguera inquisidora?- dice Gérard burlándose

-Hace tiempo que la Inquisición abandono esa práctica…aunque he quemado algunos sitios de reunión de la estirpe y no soy inquisidora, mi familia es de cazadores independientes aunque hayan tenido su origen en la Inquisición española-

-¿No estás relacionada con la Sociedad de Leopoldo?- Gérard

-La Sociedad ha intentado matarme tres veces-

-¿Por qué?- pregunta sorprendido Gamaliel

-Cuando era mortal intentaron reclutarme pues me encontré con uno de ellos por causalidad pero los rechacé…yo no recibo órdenes de nadie y el estilo de la iglesia no me agrada…demasiado remilgosos y faltos de información-

-¿Eres una cazadora descreída?- Gamaliel

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado que hago lo que hago en nombre de Dios?-

-No-

-Pues así es. Yo lo hago porque básicamente para eso me entrenaron y porque creo que ni vástagos ni Garou ni ninguna otra criatura sobrenatural están por encima del ser humano, al contrario ustedes llegaron después de ellos, yo elegí este camino, Dios no me puso en el…si he de creer en la mitad de cosas que dice la iglesia de El entonces nos da libre albedrío para elegir que hacer con nuestra vida y se nos olvida muy a menudo que eso conlleva la responsabilidad de nuestros actos buenos y malos-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no te quiere la Sociedad?- Gérard

-Porque soy inmortal, en su opinión he transgredido un sin número de leyes al convertirme en algo semejante a los vástagos, además de que hago uso de técnicas que ningún inquisidor en su sano juicio utilizaría…los hijos de Lázaro son particularmente necios al respecto-

-¿Has matado inquisidores entonces?- Gérard

-Si. A tres grupos de tres que han venido a buscarme en las calles de la ciudad…pero ninguno ha regresado; a mi nadie me pone la mano encima y se va sin castigo, su fe no me impresiona, ni creo que a su Dios le fascine la idea de que maten en su nombre, prefiero pensar que lo hago porque así lo decido yo-

-Eres mucho más de lo que dicen los rumores- Gamaliel

-Encontraras que puedo sorprenderte con bastante frecuencia…pero esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado: he andado por los barrios bajos de la ciudad y he hablado con algunos informantes que te dicen lo que quieres saber por una buena suma de dinero…-

-¿Acaso tienes una red de espías?- pregunta Gérard

-Eso, garou, no te lo diría ni aunque me atraparas y torturaras…en cambio yo se que el vástago duerme comúnmente en una casona vieja del centro de la ciudad, esta para caerse con el siguiente temblor pero todos creen que esta embrujada así que es un buen refugio, un nido de ratas ¿no es cierto?- dice Gisela sonriendo

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- dice Gamaliel

-Y tú Gérard, tienes un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de aquí, vives solo, sales a trabajar durante el día y de vez en vez sales de noche…a buscarme ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡Maldita seas! ¿Acaso nos ubicaste para matarnos después?- Gérard

-Por muy increíble que parezca, no. Mi padre me mataría tan solo por sostener esta conversación pero él esta muerto y yo tengo que decidir. Parece que la guerra entre la Camarilla y el Sabbat esta llegando a limites insospechados…y la Camarilla esta perdiendo la guerra; corre el rumor de un aliado humano alineado del lado del Sabbat con cazadores que alguna vez pertenecieron a la inquisición y que ahora por una u otra razón trabajan para él y aniquilan a cualquier vástago que no pertenezca a sus filas, las noches se han vuelto rojas, con vástagos Malkavian al servicio del Sabbat que matan a todo aquel que pertenece a la Camarilla ya sean vástagos o sirvientes humanos…de alguna forma saben más o menos donde encontrar a los garou en esta ciudad y a ellos no les ha ido mejor, los días tampoco son seguros ¿Y saben cual es la mejor parte? Que nos están buscando a nosotros tres-

-¿Qué cosa?- Gérard

-¿Por qué?- Gamaliel

-No lo se. Parece que el Sabbat me busca con más encono que a ustedes, eso no es novedad si no fuera porque la orden dice que me quieren viva…para ustedes hay una orden parecida pero proviene de otro lugar…no del Sabbat, supe donde se escondían ustedes porque me mostraron un papel donde se especificaba que capturaran vivos a un vástago sinegrex/gangrel y aun garou con una cicatriz en la cara. Esto no me gusta nada ¿para que nos quieren vivos? También supe que tu Sire, Gamaliel era seguidor de la Camarilla, así que es muy extraño que te quieran vivo…hace poco escuche un rumor que decía que estaban experimentando con Garou ahora recuerdo que cuando entre en la casa gótica escuche algo similar pero hablaron también de las tres razas…los garou, los vástagos y….-

-Los humanos- dice Gérard

-No. No se referían a los humanos exactamente…no se cual es la tercera raza, pero creo que quieren experimentar con nosotros-

-Cuando venimos a México, mi Sire y yo, él me había dicho que existía una conspiración en marcha y que había que destruirla, él…creo que era un espía, fingía estar de su lado para saber que pasaba, pero…-

-Mi intervención lo echo todo a perder ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Y que sugieres? ¿Escondernos?- dice el garou

-Desde luego que no. Tarde o temprano llegaran a nosotros, tenemos que averiguar que esta pasando…pueden irse pero creo que sus anteriores refugios ya no sirven de nada y las calles son peligrosas para cualquiera de nosotros…no se que humano se alió con el Sabbat o porque pero les ha proporcionado muchos medios para localizarnos, tenemos que…- la cazadora se interrumpe de pronto

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Gamaliel

-¡Shhh! Alguien ha entrado en el departamento…. ¡Vámonos!-

-¿Por dónde?- pregunta Gérard

-Vas a necesitar transformarte, porque vamos a saltar- contesta Gisela

-¿Bromeas?- dice Gérard- no puedo transformarme frente a ti-

-No. No bromeo y puedes transformarte que a mi no me afecta el velo-

-¡Eso es imposible!-

-¡Busquen en la azotea!- grita una voz desde el interior del departamento

-No es hora de respuestas sobre mis habilidades, solo hazlo-

-Pero tú estas incluso descalza- le dice Gamaliel a Gisela

-No te preocupes por mi vestimenta-

Gérard no lo piensa más y accede a su fase crinos sin efectos para la cazadora, justo en el instante en que alguien se asoma por la escalera los tres saltan del alero y caen cuatro pisos más abajo, la cazadora los guía por entre las calles mientras oyen detrás de ellos el estruendo de motores arrancando.

-¿Nos volverás a meter en las alcantarillas?- inquiere Gamaliel

-No, lo más probable es que tengan cubiertas todas las posibles salidas-

-¿Entonces que haremos?- pregunta Gérard

En ese momento una motocicleta se empareja con ellos, un hombre vestido de rojo les apunta con una pistola, la cazadora se detiene de improviso esquivando la bala, Gamaliel y Gérard –que ha vuelto a su fase homínido- se detienen un poco más adelante, el hombre de la motocicleta se detiene también delante de ellos, del otro lado de la calle se encienden los faros de dos coches. Gisela corre en dirección al hombre que esta delante de ellos quien ha descendido del vehículo y amartilla la pistola dispuesto a disparar sobre ellos; pero la cazadora esquiva los balazos y en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa cruel cuando alcanza al hombre a quien se le han acabado las balas y con una mano lo golpea en el esternón rompiéndole los huesos, el hombre da un paso hacia atrás jadeando desesperadamente…tras unos segundos de lenta agonía el hombre cae muerto por la falta de aire y la cazadora sin perder tiempo toma la motocicleta.

-¡Muévanse los dos y suban!- les grita y ambos se ponen en movimiento trepando en la moto detrás de la cazadora, Gisela se da la vuelta para salir por el único camino libre.

-Nunca pensé que mataras humanos- le dice Gamaliel

-Ellos no quieren darnos la mano precisamente- contesta Gisela

La motocicleta se desliza a velocidad vertiginosa por las calles, los coches los siguen de cerca, llegan a una zona donde están reparando el drenaje profundo y una enorme zanja les impide el paso, abajo varias varillas clavados en el suelo hacen una trampa perfecta, pero Gisela en lugar de disminuir la velocidad acelera más.

-¿Estas loca?- le dice Gamaliel

-Tal vez, pero prefiero arriesgarme- le contesta Gisela y la moto salta por encima de la zanja y cae limpiamente del otro lado y continúan su loca carrera por las atestadas calles de trafico en sentido contrario, recibiendo algunas maldiciones y rompiendo con más de una ley tanto del mundo en tinieblas como del mundo humano. Unas calles más adelante Gisela detiene la motocicleta, sus perseguidores se han quedado atrás.

-Siento mucho que ahora su identidad ya no sea un secreto pero yo no guardo la mía con mucho sigilo-

-Nuestras razas nos van a dar caza por esto- dice Gamaliel

-Ya te están dando caza- contesta Gisela

-¿Y ahora que?- dice Gérard

-Ahora cada quien tomara una dirección diferente para que les cueste más trabajo localizarnos, si sobreviven a esta noche búsquenme en los edificios de Acueducto, es el edificio número tres y ya veremos que se puede hacer al respecto con esta situación- los dos asienten y cada uno se marcha en una dirección diferente, la cazadora los ve perderse en la oscuridad y luego acelera para perderse ella misma entre las miríadas de coches que se dirigen hacia el norte de la ciudad.

 **NOCTE RUSSUS**

" **Es más humana de lo que creía…" Gamaliel**

Un nuevo día llega a la ciudad, pero es un amanecer rojo, teñido de sangre…las cosas están saliéndose de control con los múltiples homicidios que se han triplicado día con día; los noticieros dan cuenta de lo conforme las cosas suceden, pero el motivo real esta oculto aun entre las sombras, ha de llegar el día en que, si el Sabbat triunfa, ya no tengan que ocultarse, y si aquí no se ocultan serán visibles para todo el mundo incluso en aquellos lugares gobernados por la Camarilla. Las calles se han vuelto más crueles: se tragan a las personas y ya nunca han de regresar, pero no solo los humanos son afectados, las criaturas de la noche saben que ahora les guste o no son parte de esta guerra. El día avanza entre lágrimas y cementerios para unos; mientras que otros tienen un día perfectamente normal…la noche llega y una conversación tiene lugar en un elegante edificio de la colonia Roma…

-¿Ya los han atrapado?- pregunta una voz apremiante desde la penumbra que provoca una lámpara sobre el escritorio de luz tenue

-No señor Sastrías, lograron escapar- dice una voz humana y temerosa

-Han provocado muchos problemas, fue muy difícil acallar los comentarios sobre la persecución en mitad de la ciudad- dice otra voz sobrenatural

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, mi tiempo se acaba ¡Encuéntrenlos!...y quiero que manden llamar al Assamita- ordena Sastrías

-¿Al Assamita? Pero ... -

-¡Háganlo!- grita Sastrías dando un puñetazo en el escritorio, ambos sirvientes se retiran, mientras que el hombre anciano en que se ha convertido Kano Sastrías toma un poco de agua

-No necesitas enfadarte tanto o te puedes morir…-dice con sorna una voz calmada, melosa, desagradable detrás de Sastrías

-Vardo… ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?-

-Solo quiero ver cómo van las cosas-

-Entonces ya sabrás que esos tres han escapado-

-Y que has mandado llamar al Assamita…espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, ¿Por qué son tan importantes estos? ¿Acaso has descubierto algo nuevo?-

-Simple corazonada… que creo que se ha visto confirmada con el hecho de que los tres estaban en el mismo sitio, con ellos podré llevar a cabo el ritual-

-Solo no olvides nuestro trato-

Muy lejos de ahí, en los departamentos de Acueducto, en el último piso del edificio número tres la cazadora prepara un poco de café mientras espera a que regresen el vástago y el garou ¿Qué va a pasar? Se siente una traidora por tener una alianza tácita con ellos…y al mismo tiempo siente que una luz se ha encendido dentro de si, pero evade tal pensamiento como si solo con pensarlo se convirtiera en otro monstruo acechando en la oscuridad, pero a este no lo puede evitar porque esta en su interior. La cazadora deja la tetera sobre la estufa…de repente siente una presencia a su espalda y se da la vuelta dejando caer la taza de café que se hace añicos en el piso con un sonido de cerámica rota esparciendo el liquido oscuro a sus pies; blande un cuchillo que coloca en la garganta de un vástago que se ha acercado a ella sigilosamente…que no es otro que Gamaliel.

-¡Maldición! Me vas a matar de un susto- le grita Gisela retirando el cuchillo de él

-Creí que siempre estabas alerta- dice con una sonrisa burlona Gamaliel- si fuera otro ya estarías muerta-

-Tú serias el muerto, si te vuelves a acercar así a mi te juro que te decapito…la ventana abierta era para ti pero nunca creí que fueras a asustarme como si fueras un chiquillo-

-¿Cómo sabias que regresaría?-

-Porque tú y el garou quieren sobrevivir al igual que yo, sabía que tomarías como señal la ventana-

-¿Y el garou?-

-Aun no llega-

-¿Hablan de mi?- dice Gérard entrando en la cocina- entre por las escaleras contra incendios y la puerta del "patio" estaba abierta-

-Ya me imaginaba que ninguno de los dos tocaría la puerta de entrada-

-Hay muchas entradas ¿No temes la visita de un huésped indeseable?- le pregunta Gamaliel a la cazadora

-Por el momento este lugar aun es un secreto y esas entradas también funcionan como vías de escape en caso necesario…pero no durara mucho, a menos de que los hayan seguido y en este preciso instante estén maquinando como atraparnos y…- la cazadora observa con detenimiento al garou quien esta herido en un brazo- ¿Qué diablos te paso?-

-Tuve un encuentro con otro garou; me advirtió que Markko esta buscándome para matarme…me dejo un recuerdito pero a él no le fue mejor-

-¿Lo mataste?- pregunta Gisela

-No. Digamos que sus heridas lo mantendrán ocupado un rato-

-Esas heridas tardaran en sanar, lo se bien- al decir esto se levanta la manga de la playera negra que lleva dejando al descubierto unas grandes cicatrices que parecen hechas por un tigre- y déjame decirte algo más, Markko mismo fue el que me hizo esto, no logre matarlo pero ya esta viejo y no le queda mucho tiempo, él es líder de los moradores del cristal-

-¿Ahora me vas a decir porque no te afecta el velo?-

-No te agradara saberlo. He hecho experimentos mezclando ciencia con magia antigua y conseguí hacer una sustancia que lleva como ingrediente principal la sangre de un garou, a través de ella conseguí eliminar los efectos del velo sobre mi…aunque originalmente buscaba emular su fuerza-

-Tengo otra pregunta- dice Gérard

-Adelante-

-¿Cómo mataste a mi padre…es decir con que?-

-Con veneno…uno muy potente de mi propia invención-

-Creo que no debí preguntar…-

-Te dije que las respuestas no te iban a gustar-

-Bien ya estamos aquí ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dice Gamaliel

-Tenemos que averiguar porque se nos busca y quien es el humano detrás de todo esto- mientras habla en un gesto mundano recoge los pedazos de la taza rota y limpia el café derramado- debe ser alguien muy poderoso…tengo la impresión de que esta guerra lleva gestándose durante años, como si estuvieran buscando algo que no saben con exactitud donde encontrar- cuando termina de limpiar saca del aparador un maletín, lo pone sobre la mesa cerca de donde se ha sentado Gérard

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta el garou

-Curarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-No soporto la vista de la sangre-

-No me digas….-

-Cierra la boca y estate quieto- la cazadora limpia la sangre y cose las heridas mientras se hunden en el silencio, el vástago curiosea con la mirada la cocina que es muy parecida a la del anterior departamento: fría y vacía

-Siempre creí- empieza Gamaliel rompiendo el silencio- que los cazadores tienen el lugar en el que viven lleno de armas, trofeos por matar a otros y como humanos que son recuerdos de su familia-

-Pues creíste mal. No entiendo como los sires pueden dejarlos que crean cosas como esa, omiten deliberadamente cosas para poder dominar a sus chiquillos. No todos los cazadores son iguales y ¿quien crees tú que nos va a premiar por asesinar? ¿Qué trofeos pretendías que tuviera? ¿Tal vez objetos que pertenecieron a mis victimas?- la cazadora hace un gesto de cansancio- al principio es fácil matar, después de todo te entrenan para eso: para ser un asesino….con el tiempo te hartas de la sangre que has derramado y el motivo comienza a carecer de sentido- la cazadora corta el último hilo y cubre la herida con gasa estéril, un silencio incómodo cae de nuevo mientras ella guarda el maletín y la mirada de Gamaliel recae en una botella envuelta en un paño blanco, la toma al tiempo que ella cierra el aparador- si vástago, esa botella es para ti, supongo que no han comido nada…bueno si es que se le puede decir así-

-¿Sangre animal?-

-Si-

-Si no hay más remedio-

-No lo hay mientras estés cerca de mi- le sirve a Gérard un plato con comida- cuando terminen iremos a hacerles una visita a los Malkavian-

-¿Sabes dónde están?- inquiere Gamaliel

-No todos, pero hay un grupo algo numeroso que se reúne frecuentemente en una casa por aquí cerca, antiguamente fue un manicomio-

-Muy a propósito para ellos- dice Gamaliel

-Mi padre me hablo de ellos- interviene Gérard- están locos-

-Eso dicen, pero también son listos…creer que loco es igual a tonto es un error que algunos cazadores cometieron y ahora están a tres metros bajo tierra, en el mejor de los casos-

-¿Y en el peor?- pregunta Gamaliel

-Los convirtieron…los abrazaron para que revelaran secretos que de otro modo no dirían-

-¿Has encontrado a alguno?-

-No, pero he sabido de otros que si y no es agradable matar a alguien que originalmente era tu aliado-

-¿Acaso no tienes contacto con otros…?-

-¿Cazadores? No. Me llegan de vez en vez noticias de algunos o no falta un vástago que me da noticias maquiavélicas sobre alguno, sobre todo si es un Torquemada-

-¿Por qué los Malkavian?- inquiere Gamaliel

-Porque cuando entre en la casa gótica había gente del clan de los locos reunidos junto con los del Sabbat y…probablemente estaba también el humano que estaba aliado con ellos-

-Pero han pasado años- Gamaliel

-Los años envejecen a los humanos pero no han pasado los suficientes para que este muerto-

-¿Cómo llegaremos?- Gérard

-Caminando, no esta muy lejos-

-¿Cómo te enteraste de ese refugio?- Gamaliel

-No te gustaría saberlo- dice con tono perverso Gisela

Más tarde los tres avanzan por las calles casi totalmente oscuras pues el cielo esta nublado y el viento es frío, tras caminar guiados por la cazadora cerca de media hora llegan a una casa pintada de negro con una figura de cerámica colgada en el dintel de la puerta que representa una luna cubriendo al sol, todas las casas de alrededor están oscuras pero esta tiene luz en su interior y una música gótica llega hasta ellos.

-Parece que hay una fiesta- Gérard

-Una desagradable, pero yo les borraré la sonrisa- Gisela

-¿Cómo entraremos?- Gérard

-Con esto- dice la cazadora sacando un pequeño gancho de acero atado a una cuerda- espero que sepan escalar- arroja el gancho que se atora en el alero de la azotea, uno a uno los tres suben, luego la cazadora recoge el gancho con la cuerda y lo guarda; se acercan a un tragaluz desde donde pueden ver un salón iluminado tenuemente donde varios vástagos hablan entre si y algunos beben la sangre de tres humanos mientras otro yace en el piso completamente vacío de sangre.

-¡Qué desagradable!- dice con desprecio la cazadora

-¡Oye!- exclama Gamaliel

-Es la verdad vástago, no te ofendas-

-Yo opino igual- dice Gérard

-Dos contra uno, no es justo-

-No te preocupes- dice Gisela sacando un arma- ahora habrá más vástagos pero no creo que estén de tu lado…de hecho si no fuera porque tienen un interés especial en ti te someterían a la muerte definitiva por violar la mascarada…-carga su arma con balas que tiene un resplandor pálido- creo que ustedes no necesitan armas ¿Verdad?-

-No-responden a la vez Gérard y Gamaliel

-Pues adelante entonces-

-¿Pretendes que mate vampiros?- inquiere Gamaliel

-Bueno…solo si quieres sobrevivir- dice Gisela saltando sobre el tragaluz que se rompe bajo la presión y ella cae al interior del salón con un estruendo de cristales rotos, detrás de ella salta el garou en fase crinos.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto- murmura Gamaliel antes de saltar y caer en medio de la confusión que han creado

Los descendientes de Malkav no se distinguen por pensar mucho sus acciones la mayoría ha decidido enfrentarlos, están armados también –de una forma o de otra- y una batalla campal se ha desatado. El garou destroza con sus garras a un vástago mientras la cazadora dispara sobre cualquiera que intente acercarse, para que al quedar inmovilizados sean decapitados por la espada de plata, Gamaliel degolló con sus propias manos trasformadas en garras a un vástago que se acercaba detrás de él pero que vio justo a tiempo; ya no quedan muchos vástagos cuando Gamaliel ve aparecer en la única puerta del salón a otro Malkavian que observa a Gisela con odio, repentinamente saca un puñal y lo arroja con gran fuerza contra la cazadora que esta distraída peleando con otro vástago; Gamaliel corre siguiendo un impulso repentino…

-¡Cuidado!- le grita a la cazadora al tiempo que la tira al piso, el puñal pasa de largo clavándose en el vástago con el que estaba peleando Gisela. Al caer la pistola de la cazadora de desliza lejos de ella, al ponerse en pie voltea a ver al recién llegado; ella, Gamaliel y el garou se reúnen en un solo sitio del salón y la llama del odio genuino aparece en los ojos de la cazadora.

-Vardo- dice como si la palabra fuera una maldición

-¿Te sorprende verme?- dice Vardo

-No mucho, después de todo eres una rata traidora entre ratas…no se podía esperar menos de ti-

-Lo dice alguien que se ha unido a un garou y a un vástago traidor…que merece la muerte definitiva tan solo por el escándalo de la noche anterior, pero primero servirá para mis fines y luego no tendré que mancharme las manos, otros harán el trabajo sucio-

-Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi- dice la cazadora blandiendo su espada

-Con todo placer- dice Vardo tomando una espada de las que están colgadas en la pared

La cazadora avanza hacia Vardo, este no espera más y se lanza contra ella, Gisela esquiva el lance y golpea con la empuñadura de la espada la cara del vástago, este trastabilla, la cazadora tira un lance pero Vardo lo detiene con su espada, ambos se esfuerzan por hacer retroceder alotro; el vástago es fuerte pero la cazadora también.

-Voy a atraparte y te llevaré ante la Camarilla-

-Cuando el infierno se congele…además tú no sirves a la Camarilla sino al Sabbat, así que no me vengas con lealtades que no te queda- la cazadora da un paso atrás para impulsarse y avienta con todas sus fuerzas al vástago, sin poderlo evitar da un paso atrás en tanto que la cazadora saca una pequeña bomba y oprime un botón, se la arroja a Vardo y lo golpea en la cara en el preciso instante en que estalla.

Gamaliel y Gérard observan sin notar a un vástago que se desliza sin hacer ruido hasta alcanzar la pistola de Gisela, apunta dispuesto a abrir fuego sobre Gamaliel; Vardo aúlla de dolor tapándose la cara con las manos, no tiene heridas visibles y sin embargo parece sentir mucho dolor.

-¿Qué me has hecho maldita?- le grita a Gisela

-Un pequeño descubrimiento mío, sangre de un Nosferatu mezclada con otras sustancias químicas hacen un ácido poderoso que no te matara pero te deformara como a una rata de alcantarilla- la cazadora esboza una sonrisa malvada- te haré sufrir mil veces la muerte por haber matado a Arthur-

-No…no tienes…idea…tú sufrirás más- le dice entre jadeos de dolor Vardo a Gisela para luego irse por donde vino, en ese momento la cazadora percibe el sonido del percutor de la pistola al ser accionado, con un movimiento rápido la cazadora arroja su espada que por un instante pare3ce estar dirigida contra Gamaliel sin embargo pasa muy cerca de él…se escucha un estampido mas la bala no ha dado en el blanco, la espada de Gisela si y el vástago cae al piso con la garganta cercenada, desangrándose.

-Por poco- dice Gamaliel- gracias-

-Favor por favor, no te debo nada- dice en tono duro Gisela

-Él también te salvo la vida, lo menos que puedes hacer es darle las gracias- le dice Gérard a Gisela en tono de enfado; la cazadora lo mira entre sorprendida y molesta por un momento, luego vuelve a mirar a Gamaliel y con un tono más apacible le dice:

-Gracias- Gisela camina rumbo a la puerta- muévanse o pronto tendremos a todos los Malkavian de la ciudad sobre nosotros-

-¿No vas a perseguir al vástago al que llamaste Vardo?- Gérard

-No. Revisemos la casa, si Vardo estaba aquí talvez haya algo importante que nos de algunas respuestas-

-¿Qué buscamos con exactitud?-Gamaliel

-No se, si supiéramos con exactitud lo que quieren de nosotros quizá no necesitaríamos estar en la boca del lobo…sin alusión personal Gérard…mmm…cualquier cosa que nos de un indicio de que es lo que buscan-

Durante un momento se dispersan por la casa, la mayor parte esta ocupada por habitaciones con las ventanas cegadas por cortinajes pesados; Gamaliel abre un par de puertas, una da a una bodega vacía y la otra a una biblioteca, el vástago entra y observa con curiosidad los estantes llenos de libros a la luz tenue de una lámpara que alguien dejo encendida, llega hasta un escritorio, sobre el hay un libro sumamente viejo, algo deshojado que exhibe en la cubierta un extraño símbolo en relieve. Gérard y Gisela se reúnen con é tras un momento de registro.

-Arriba solo había habitaciones- Gérard

-Abajo una especie de calabozo pero vacío y los humanos en el salón están tan muertos como los vástagos que los mataron ¿Encontraste algo Vástago?- Gisela

-Solo este libro- dice Gamaliel tomando el libro y dándoselo-hay muchas partes que no entiendo…letras extrañas-

-Latín…runas- murmura Gisela pasando las hojas- y este símbolo de la cubierta es la triqueta de las fuerzas-

-¿La que?-pregunta Gamaliel

-Luego les explico, vámonos de aquí- la cazadora saca una esfera negra, acciona unos botones y pone la esfera sobre el escritorio- ya esta, salgamos porque este lugar va a volar- los tres salen esta vez por la puerta principal y no bien han avanzado unas calles cuando la casa de los Malkavian estalla consumiéndose hasta los cimientos por la acción del fuego.

 **SEGUNDA PARTE: La creación de la Bestia**

 **ET LIBER**

" **Me salvo la vida…aunque no se que voy a hacer con la vida eterna…" Gérard**

Un nuevo amanecer despunta, la ciudad revive, se mueve y palpita como si tuviera vida propia…si así fuera, entonces estaría enferma de cáncer, un cáncer que esta carcomiéndola a pasos agigantados, día con día las cosas parecen empeorar; hasta el más tonto sabe que la ciudad esta en proceso de un gran cambio…si será para bien o para mal aún no lo deciden las fuerzas que pelean esta guerra.

Gisela de Torquemada revisa cuidadosamente el libro que se robaran de la casa Malkavian, le faltan muchas hojas y esta escrito tanto en latín como en runas pero básicamente ahora sabe que quien quiera que haya encontrado aquel antiguo libro de magia negra anda en busaca de algo sumamente peligroso…si es que acaso es posible. Gisela deja el libro y se levanta, se acerca a la única ventana abierta en toda la casa y mira las calles allá abajo con su ir y venir de gente…se pregunta que se sentiría ignorar todo aquel mundo oscuro, haber nacido en la época moderna sin saber sobre Garous o vástagos o cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural; todavía puede sentir en su alma el peso de la soledad de todos estos años, pero…hay algo más ¿Qué es?...la cazadora no quiere contestar esa pregunta, le teme a la respuesta…eso también era desconcertante, nunca había tenido miedo…ahora tenia miedo de muchas cosas, sobre todo de estarse traicionando a si misma por tener a un garou y a un vástago refugiados en su casa…era irónico que después de haber matado a tantos ahora este en ese predicamento, el destino le había jugado una mala pasada…otra vez…como cuando Arthur murió, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo recordaba…las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, de repente se dio plena cuenta de todo el dolor y la angustia que había acallado desde que era niña, resultado de la inhumanidad que le impusieron al entrenarla para matar…por un instante la idea de que ella nunca había sido humana invadió su mente, pues no se podía ser humano y matar de aquella forma sin llegar a sentir dolor o pena, solo odio….si, eso era; su padre no solo le enseño a ser cazadora de brujas sino también a odiar…sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se le escapo, mucho tiempo hacia que no lloraba…

-¿Quién era?- pregunta de pronto la voz de Gérard desde el sillón donde ha estado durmiendo y desde el cual puede ver a Gisela parada frente a la ventana

-¿Quién era que?-replica Gisela sin volverse

-Ese Arthur al que mencionaste…digo, si se puede saber-

-Alguien a quien Vardo mato junto con su familia, me proporcionó cierta información…si hubiera sabido las consecuencias que tendría jamás me hubiera acercado a él…murió sin saber la razón…torturaron de manera espantosa a su espose e hijo…un niño como de cinco años…jamás me lo perdonaré…fue un gran error…como el que cometí contigo y tu padre…no te culpo por odiarme, todos lo hacen ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?-

-¿Por qué te convertiste en cazadora?-

-No era opcional, desde que tengo memoria se me educó para serlo, para desvanecerme en la oscuridad, para no ser localizada por nadie, pero eso te deja solo-

-Yo también estuve solo mucho tiempo-

-Pero la razón fue diferente…yo fui la causa directa de esa soledad-

-Ya….ya no estoy seguro de odiarte- la cazadora se vuelve a verlo sorprendida- creo que el problema de esta eterna guerra es que no nos toleramos unos a otros, en lugar de tenernos miedo deberíamos intentar convivir en paz-

-Esas palabras son más propias de un Hijo de Gaia que de un orgulloso Colmillo plateado…aunque nunca había escuchado que un garou hablara así, ni siquiera a un Hijo de Gaia…¿Cómo convivir con criaturas como los vástagos?-

-Debe de haber algún modo…al menos yo estoy cansado de perseguir y ser perseguido-

-Tan solo tú querías venganza-

-Ya no más-

-¿Por qué?-

-Esto se limita a venganzas mutuas…ya no quiero continuar-

-Me has dejado sin palabras-

-Voy a salir…regresaré en la noche-sin esperar una respuesta Gérard se levanta y sale dejando a Gisela más confundida que antes.

Pasa un largo momento mientras Gisela vuelve a mirar por la ventana el cielo azul y el sol resplandeciente, luego toma un suéter que está sobre el sillón y sale también de la casa…de pronto ha sentido frío a pesar del sol que hay afuera.

Las sombras cubren de nuevo los edificios, las luces guiñan sus ojos luminosos a las estrellas de la noche; Gamaliel sale de la habitación, la casa está casi en completa oscuridad, la luz de las farolas de afuera se filtra por la única ventana descubierta, con ojos acostumbrados a ala falta de luz escudriña la sala pero ni el garou ni la cazadora están ahí, luego se dirige a la cocina…ahí esta la mujer a la que tanto quería conocer, a la que quería enfrentar…nunca imaginó que algo así podría suceder…Gisela se ha quedado dormida sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza, a un lado yace el libro y junto a este otra botella con un líquido rojo dentro…¿Pero de verdad está dormida? Gamaliel se acerca con paso seguro pero silencioso, toma la botella que esta tibia…sangre animal…siempre consideró que los vástagos que la bebían eran cobardes por no aceptar su bestia interior y ahora él lo hacia…probablemente lo seguiría haciendo, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón…creía que un vástago no podía sentir nada, su alma estaba muerta…murió la noche en que Armand lo abrazo ¿Pero en verdad era así? ¿Ya no podía sentir nada? Aun era indefinible mas sentía que había algo nuevo en él que no tenia que ver con la clase de sangre que bebía sino con la gente con la que estaba…le da un sorbo a la botella y reprime un gesto de asco, la cazadora ha encontrado la forma de domar a su bestia interior al proporcionarle sangre caliente pero sin ser humana (por supuesto) y que sea él quien la tome…nunca hubiera pensado en una posibilidad como esa y admiraba (¿Realmente era eso?) a Gisela por haber dado con una solución así…aunque claro la mayoría de los vástagos se reirían de él si lo vieran…después de todo había sido un vampiro cruel que aunque no mataba a sus victimas las dejaba en muy mal estado…miro intensamente a la cazadora antes de apurar el contenido de la botella y dejarla vacía sobre la mesa…el tiempo y el cinismo transforman a los vástagos en sanguinarios verdugos, merecían tener su Némesis contenido en aquel cuerpo femenino…merecían sufrir ¿Qué tenia él de diferente? Solo las extraordinarias circunstancias actuales lo habían llevado hasta ahí, cuando aquello concluyera o los aniquilaran todo acabaría… para él al menos, regresaría a la oscuridad, no había remisión posible para él, no había salvación para un demonio en la Tierra.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta Gisela despertando

-No, solo ha anochecido- contesta Gamaliel

-¿Ya volvió Gérard?-

-No ¿Encontraste algo importante?-

-Muy importante…aunque me parece extraordinaria su existencia…-

-Cuando llegue Gérard nos lo dirás ¿cierto?-

-Así es- contesta Gisela abriendo de nuevo el libro

-¿No temes que alguno de nosotros te ataquemos si te quedas dormida sobre la mesa?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque saben que soy su posibilidad de salvación…tal vez la única- guardan silencio durante un momento

-Gracias…por la sangre-

-De nada-

-¿Me podrías decir al menos de que animal es?-

-No ¿Para que quieres saber? Creo que basta con que llene tus expectativas-

-¿Siempre eres tan cortante?-

No lo se, generalmente no hablo con nadie…pero si no te gusta como soy puedes irte en el momento que gustes-

-La tuya debió ser una vida difícil-

-….-

-Yo al menos hablaba con mi Sire, después de vez en vez con otros vástagos-

-Prefiero no hablar con nadie-

-Debes odiar mucho…a muchos-

-Empezando con los vástagos…-

-¿Y terminando con quién?- la interrumpe Gamaliel- ¿Contigo? ¿Porqué nos odias tanto?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- cierra de golpe el libro- ¿Qué después de un siglo de asesinar estoy harta de ser quien soy?-

-Tú al menos puedes cambiar, yo no puedo dejar de ser vástago-

-Te equivocas, para lo único que sirvo es para matar, no dejaré de ser la cazadora hasta que aparezca un garou o un vástago más fuerte que yo, entonces todo terminará…todo…el dolor, la soledad…el tiempo no cura las heridas solo las adormece…-

-¿Cuánto dolor podrás soportar?-

-Dímelo tú que vives de alimentarte de los que un día fueron tus pares, si en algo tienen razón los garou es en que los vástagos carcomen al mundo-

-Los humanos no son buenos precisamente-

-Acepto que tampoco cuidan al mundo, pero Dios creó primero al hombre y a él le dio dominio sobre todo; luego con el fratricidio de Caín llegaron los vampiros, después como respuesta aparecieron los garou, que se convirtieron en parte del problema-

-Y supongo que tú y los de tu clase si serán la solución-

-No. Al principio creí que si…ahora ya no estoy segura de nada- hace un gesto de triste resignación- solo que estoy vacía y cansada-

-¿Sabes? Cuando Armand vivía me recriminaba a menudo porque no olvidaba a mis padres y a mis hermanos, cuando fui abrazado sentí más dolor, luego me alegre de haberme salvado de la muerte que me arrebató a mi familia…ahora ya estoy cansado, ser un paria entre tus iguales no es agradable y es la segunda vez que sucede-

-Ahora entiendo porque te percibía con algo raro en ti…no has olvidado tu vida y sufrir como humano…tu humanidad….sorprendente, simplemente sorprendente….la mayoría de vástagos la olvidan rápidamente instigados por su Sire y por la presión de tener que aprender a vivir en la sociedad vampirica…¿Escuchaste eso?-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Ese lamento lejano?-

-Si…suena como…un aullido…-

-¡Gérard!- exclaman a un tiempo

Ambos salen del edificio apresuradamente.

Gérard caminaba de vuelta a su casa, ya no quería regresar con la cazadora, aquello era un total desatino y nada bueno podía salir de el...a pesar de sus palabras...sin embargo por un momento, tan solo por un instante no se había sentido solo como en los últimos años. Pero no... no podía ser ¿Cómo iba a aliarse con la asesina de su padre? ¡Y con un vástago! No importaba si todos los vampiros de la ciudad lo perseguían, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a defenderse por si mismo; no necesitaba de nadie...estaba acostumbrado a ser un cazador solitario, un garou errante, un ronin...por su mente cruzaron fugazmente los sentimientos que lo invadieron cuando conoció la única verdad que su padre le había ocultado, cuando partió del continente donde siempre había vivido, creyó que aquí sería diferente pero era como llevar una marca, nadie quería a un garou amargado y que para colmo cargaba a cuesta una promesa que ahora le resultaba difícil de cumplir...parecía que a la cazadora no la incomodaba el hecho de saber que él quería matarla y el vástago tampoco parecía particularmente afectado por el ataque infligido hace años y que aun clama por la revancha...era como pertenecer por fin a algo, aunque ese algo fuese tan extraño...el sentimiento de pertenencia no se desvanecía por eso. No podía irse así, sin más, además sentía curiosidad por saber que contenía el libro y él definitivamente no sabía leer runas, aunque si sabía que era la triqueta de las fuerzas...

Gérard desanduvo el camino, la noche ya había extendido sus sombras cuando llegaba a las inmediaciones de los edificios de acueducto, entonces vio el primer movimiento en la oscuridad, luego un gruñido bajo...no lo pensó mucho, se convirtió en crinos pero pronto se vio rodeado por diez como él, un gran alfa iba con ellos ¿Qué buscaban?

La cazadora y el vástago corrían veloces al lugar donde habían emboscado a Gérard, cuando llegaron tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo pero aun luchaba. Ambos se detienen antes de ser vistos detrás de una jardinera para meditar en lo que han de hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Son por lo menos diez garous- dice Gamaliel

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero la superioridad numérica es evidente-

-Esta vez no pelearemos, probaremos algo distinto- al decir esto la cazadora avanza hacia el círculo de garous- ¡Alto Markko!- le grita al alfa que esta cerca de ella, los garous desconcertados detiene su ataque- cuanto tiempo sin encontrarnos Markko...no tienes porque mirarme así, no voy a luchar quiero hablar contigo- Markko avanza unos pasos y desde su gran estatura y con esos ojos amarillos mira a la cazadora como si esperara que aquello fuera un truco

-¿Hablar? ¿Desde cuando hablas? Tú solo sabes matar-

-Mordaz como siempre...tal vez te interese saber que esta pasando en la oscuridad de la noche ¿No te interesa conocer la suerte de los garou que han desaparecido durante los últimos años?-

-Habla, tal vez me convenzas- de pronto mira más allá de Gisela a Gamaliel acercándose a ellos- ¡Un vástago!- la cazadora se vuelve y le hace una seña al vástago para que continúe acercándose entre las miradas de odio de los lupinos hasta llegar junto a ella- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso el mundo se va a terminar esta noche? La cazadora admite que un vástago se le acerque- dice Markko totalmente desconcertado

-No más extraño que un garou atacado por otro garou Markko, creí que estaba prohibido...-

-Este ronin se ha mostrado a mucha gente...sin mencionar su obvio nexo contigo...es un traidor... debe desaparecer -

-No si puedo evitarlo, Gérard esta aliado conmigo...de hecho ha estado refugiado en mi casa junto con el vástago-

-¡No puedo creerlo!-

-Pues créelo porque nosotros tres somos la llave para desatar algo mucho más poderoso, más aterrador que esta unión...han encontrado la Triqueta de las fuerzas, Markko-

-Eso es imposible, es solo una leyenda-

-Si tú lo dices...pero he visto el libro que describe el hechizo para el ritual de la sangre, alguien pretende apoderarse de ese poder y entonces Markko ni tú ni nadie podrá detenerlo-

-Estás mintiendo para salvarlos-

-No. Pero si no me crees puedes intentar matarnos, tal vez lo logres (y tal vez no) pero te aseguro que no todos saldrán con vida- dice Gisela mientras saca una pistola con balas de plata- las cosas están así: Hay un humano implicado en todo esto, uno con mucho poder que ha hecho una alianza con el Sabbat y con el clan Malkavian...-

-¿Porqué ellos precisamente?-

-El Sabbat haría cualquier cosa por derrocar a la Camarilla y los Malkavian...bueno, no me pidas que desentrañe la mente del clan de los locos...supongo que les habrá prometido sobre vivir a su Gehena personal, pero si esto se vuelve realidad no solo los vástagos caerán...los garou también-

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Solo tienes dos opciones: nos ayudas o no lo haces-

-No voy a ayudar a la cazadora que nos ha perseguido y matado durante tanto tiempo-

-Entonces vete Markko y llévate a tu manada...espero que encuentren un agujero lo suficientemente oscuro para esconderse si esa criatura nace-

-¿Insinúas que tengo miedo?-

-Cree lo que quieras ¿Te vas o peleas?-

Markko mira por un instante a la cazadora a los ojos luego, lentamente, se da la media vuelta alejándose del lugar...su manada lo sigue con renuencia a dejar ala oportunidad de acabar con la cazadora. Gisela los contempla alejarse, guarda la pistola y se inclina sobre Gérard.

-Ayúdame, tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-¿No vamos a regresar al edificio?-

-No-

Ambos toman a Gérard por los brazos para ponerlo de pie, se los pasan por encima de los hombros y la cazadora los guía lentamente hasta un pequeño cuarto de lámina no muy lejos de donde estaban.

-Detenlo- le dice la cazadora a Gamaliel y se acerca a la puerta de lámina, la abre de par en par y saca un auto negro, baja para ayudar a Gamaliel a acomodar a Gérard en el asiento trasero; luego ambos suben a los asientos delanteros, Gisela arranca y conduce veloz por las oscuras calles.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y porque no regresamos a tu casa?-

-Iremos a otro de mis refugios, el anterior ya no era seguro…mientras hablábamos con Markko algo llego al edificio sin ser visto pero pude percibirlo…-

-¿Un vástago?-

-Era un vástago pero no del Sabbat ni de la Camarilla…-

-El libro se ha perdido-

-Ya se lo que necesitaba, cuando Gérard se recupere haremos un pequeño viaje-

-¿Hacia que parte de la ciudad?-

-¿El viaje? Iremos a Inglaterra, el refugio esta al sur, en las afueras, es una casa que hace mucho tiempo no uso, tengo lo necesario para curar a Gérard-

-¿Cómo es que tienes tantos lugares disponibles?-

-Mi antepasado Tomás de Torquemada le quitaba sus posesiones a los que caían en su tribunal; hubo de todo, desde humanos acusados de brujería hasta verdaderos vástagos y Garous. Si había posesiones al morir el acusado –lo cual era siempre- se subastaban, el dinero se dividía entre el estado y Torquemada, los descendientes de Tomás invirtieron el dinero en empresas que existen hasta el día de hoy; los vástagos no son los únicos hábiles para las finanzas, tengo cuentas en los bancos de todo el mundo bajo distintos nombres menos el real; de esa forma he comprado todo lo que he necesitado desde refugios hasta armas-

-¿Puedes decirme de que hablaba el libro?-

-Es una leyenda muy antigua…habla de la Triada de sangre que se unirá para crear una bestia muy poderosa, capaz de matar lo mismo a vástagos que a Garou o cualquier otra criatura viviente, indestructible, a través de la Triqueta de las fuerzas se lleva a cabo el ritual de la sangre-

-¿Por qué Markko dijo que era imposible?-

-La leyenda circula entre las criaturas sobrenaturales desde que ellos existen, alguien se molestó en escribirla y redactar el ritual para hacer nacer a la bestia: se necesita la sangre de un vástago, un garou y un cazador inmortal…la sangre mediadora, sin ella las otras dos se anulan; nadie creía en ella porque los cazadores no son inmortales…hasta ahora-

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres inmortal!-

-Así es, además es requisito que la Triada tenga un nexo entre ellos-

-¿Qué clase de nexo?-

-No lo se, faltaba esa página-

-¿A que iremos a Inglaterra?-

-A buscar las Piedras del rey-

-¿Para que sirven?-

-Se supone que le proporcionaran la fuerza necesaria a la Triada para evitar la aparición de la bestia…pero es otra leyenda- durante un largo rato ambos se quedan en silencio- los Garou desaparecidos…-

-¿Qué?-

-Los Garou desaparecidos los últimos años debieron de servir de conejillos, experimentaron con ellos y probablemente con vástagos también…la casa gótica…esa noche oí algo sobre eso y había un laboratorio, una libreta detallaba experimentos hechos con alguien que era RH negativo…ahora entiendo, desde entonces ya había comenzado todo esto- nuevamente el silencio cae entre ellos- Dime Gamaliel…- comienza Gisela

-Es la primera vez que me llamas así-

-Si, bueno…como sea… ¿Qué paso contigo después de que mate a tu Sire?-

-Bueno…tuve que salir de ahí gracias al incendio que provocaste, cuando abrieron las puertas Salí a la calle originalmente con intenciones de seguirte pero cuando vi a Armand muerto los planes cambiaron. Salí rumbo a la oscuridad, no tenia a donde ir…pero esa misma noche encontré a otro vástago, un Ventrue que me llevó ante la Camarilla, les narre lo sucedido…parecían preocupados pero no me explicaron nada…luego dijeron que me había convertido en sinegrex porque mi Sire no me había declarado apto para vivir solo en la noche y ahora estaba muerto, además estuvo tan ocupado que nunca me presentó siquiera ante la Camarilla, lo haría hasta esa misma noche…me echaron, durante algún tiempo anduve solo, me refugiaba del día donde podía…entonces conocí a los Caitiff, me refugiaba con ellos en la casa que descubrieron pero no son compañía muy agradable-

-Debió de haber sido difícil…pero te lo vuelvo a repetir Gamaliel, eres gangrel le guste o no a la Camarilla…-

-¿Sanará pronto?-

-¿Gérard? Creo que si, los garou se regeneran muy rápido…aunque tiene muchas heridas, ha perdido mucha sangre; pero ya casi hemos llegado-

Minutos después llegan a una pequeña casa rodeada por jardines, la cazadora acciona la puerta automática y entran; entre los dos transportan a Gérard a una habitación, el amanecer esta cerca así que Gamaliel se encierra en otra habitación oscura…la cazadora se queda sola con sus pensamientos y la tarea de cuidar del garou…

 **ILLAM PETRUS REX**

" **Si uno de mis pares me hubiera dicho que sucedería esto hubiera creído sin lugar**

 **a dudas que hablaba con un Malkavian" Gamaliel**

Han pasado un par de días desde que llegaran a esta casa ubicada en un sitio solitario, algo alejada del resto de las casas, la cazadora casi no ha salido de ella, salvo al atardecer para traer comida; Gérard ha comenzado a recuperarse, esta mañana Gisela le coloca un paño frío en la frente pues ha tenido fiebre, por un momento la cazadora creyó que no lo lograría pero afortunadamente se equivoco. Al sentir la frialdad del agua Gérard se despierta con un respingo de dolor, en todo este tiempo había permanecido inconsciente…

-¿Te duele? No era mi intención despertarte- le dice Gisela

-Siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren-

-No, solo una manada de Garous-

-¿Qué sucedió? Creí que seria mi fin-

-Le hable a Markko de la triqueta de las fuerzas-

-Pero eso es solo una leyenda-

-Lo mismo dijo él…pero el libro que encontramos hablaba sobre eso- entonces le contó lo que ya le había dicho a Gamaliel

-¿Esperas encontrar las piedras del rey?-

-Las he visto, se donde están pero nunca creí que algún día fuera a regresar en estas circunstancias….¿Te traigo de comer?-

-Eres muy extraña-

-Ya me lo habían dicho-

-Primero quieres matarnos y ahora nos proteges ¿has pensado que si nos mataras ya no habría posibilidad de llevar a cabo el ritual?-

-Si. Pero no lo haré, ya estoy harta de tanta sangre, no importa de quien sea…mi alma se ahoga en esa sangre…si es que tengo una, a veces siento que el mal me consume a mi también, encontraré alguna otra forma de enfrentar a la Bestia-

-No es tu obligación-

-Claro que si, mientras viva seré la cazadora…solo se que es la última vez, después, si es que aun vivo, todo acabó para mi- dice con un dejo de tristeza

-No puedo creer que me hayan atacado-

-Pues créelo porque así fue…si no hubiéramos llegado te hubieran matado- dice Gisela mientras revisa las heridas de Gérard

-Markko debió sorprenderse mucho al verte intervenir ¿no?-

-Casi se desmaya de la impresión- dice Gisela con sorna- más cuando vio a Gamaliel conmigo…dijo que el fin del mundo se avecinaba…tal vez así sea-

-¿Qué pasará si no logramos impedir el nacimiento de la Bestia?-

-Esa cosa es capaz de acabar con los vástagos en un parpadeo incluso con un antiguo…si supiera a ciencia cierta que existe diría que puede incluso acabar con el mismísimo Caín; pero también acabará con los garou y cualquier criatura sobrenatural a su alcance, y si los humanos sobreviven será porque necesita saciar su sed de sangre-

-Pero Markko no te creyó-

-He perseguido a los moradores del cristal por un siglo, Markko me creyó pero primero muerto que ayudarme-

-Así será-

-¿Y bien? ¿Te traigo o no de comer?-

-Tráela pues…por favor- contesta Gérard con una sonrisa

La cazadora se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de cerrarla tras de si se vuelve.

-Por cierto antes de que me sea más difícil decirlo quiero decirte que siento haber matado a tu padre…- sin esperar una respuesta cierra la puerta

Mientras la cazadora le prepara algo, Gérard tiene la mirada clavada en el techo, no tiene idea de lo que la cazadora haya hecho para curar sus heridas aun más rápido pero funcionó… ¿lo habría estado cuidando todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué?...se siente confundido y sin embargo algo muy parecido a la felicidad ilumina su alma como hace tiempo no se sentía…a ella no le importaba que él quisiera matarla…sus iguales habían intentado asesinarlo…bueno para ser sinceros ella también lo había intentado…pero le había pedido una disculpa, nunca creyó vivir para ver algo así…y como si eso no fuera suficiente los había protegido hasta ahora…eso lo desarmaba totalmente, no podía cumplir su promesa, no podía vengarse, no podía matar a quien tanta ayuda le había proporcionado ¿o si?

Gisela mueve cosas aquí y allá en la cocina preparando algo razonablemente bueno para comer, en tanto piensa (otra vez) en todo lo sucedido, sabe que muy posiblemente esta sea su ultima misión, algo le dice que no sobrevivirá a esto…ha ayudado al garou y al vástago para redimirse de alguna forma por toda la sangre derramada…la vida eterna no era tan buena como parecía, de alguna manera entendía porque los vástagos se convertían en esos demonios desalmados sedientos de sangre… ¿alma? ¿Acaso se puede perder lo que no se tiene? Siempre supo que los vampiros no tenían alma, están muertos… ¿Qué los anima entonces? Una serpiente es fría al tacto y no por eso esta muerta ¿acaso, después de todo, un vástago podía tener alma?...por un fugaz momento pensó en Gamaliel, era tan diferente del resto de los vástagos…uno entre millones…pero él solo hacia la diferencia, no todo es lo que parece y por un siglo ella había confiado ciegamente en las apariencias, en lo que su padre le había enseñado a odiar…odio…empezaba a sentir algo distinto, ya no se sentía tan sola, eso le proporcionaba alivio y desasosiego al mismo tiempo ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Podían ser…? Tal vez…solo tal vez…

Gérard comió y volvió a quedarse dormido, Gisela salió esta vez un poco más temprano de la casa, tenia que planear el viaje…la noche llego y ella aun no había regresado; Gamaliel despertó y solo encontró al garou dormido en su habitación…ella lo había cuidado día y noche mientras él la observaba y pensaba en el dolor de todo ese tiempo, todos esos años bañados en sangre…ahora se sentía a salvo a pesar del peligro que se acercaba, sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa solo por estar cerca de los dos únicos seres que lo habían aceptado tal cual era, sin importar en que creyera o que decían que era…un sinegrex…Gamaliel camina hasta la ventana para observar el exterior oscuro pensando que ahora era parte de algo, si…y eso había hecho nacer una nueva luz en él, una luz que no tenía nombre pues nunca lo había conocido antes; la había sentido cuando aun era humano pero de eso ya hacia bastante tiempo, era de las pocas cosas que había olvidado…pero no pasara mucho, antes del fin sabrá el nombre de esa luz… Gamaliel por un breve momento deseó ser Gérard pero casi al mismo tiempo apartó ese deseo de su mente…al final él era solo un vástago pero algo muy parecido a la envidia lo invadió mientras miraba a Gisela curar las heridas del garou; aun podía percibir esa sensación ahora que contemplaba los vendajes sobre la mesa que ella había utilizado para restañar al Gérard…Gisela…un nombre muy apropiado para la lanza que lo había atravesado haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente vivo, pues ni como humano no como vástago había apreciado del todo la vida…hasta ahora.

-¿En que piensas que sonríes? Nunca te había visto hacerlo…de hecho creí que los vástagos no sentían más que odio- dice de pronto Gérard que ha despertado y lleva un rato mirando al vástago

-Lo mismo creía de los garou- dice Gamaliel que esta parado muy cerca de él

-Parece que…estábamos equivocados-

-Ella tiene la culpa-

-¿quién? ¿La cazadora?-

-Su nombre es Gisela…si, ella, nos ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo e incluso ella ha aprendido un par de cosas de nosotros-

-Todo esto es…raro…improbable-

-Y sin embargo aquí estamos…-

-Aliados con la cazadora de brujas más famosa, intentando detener algo más poderoso y malvado que…-

-¿Nosotros?-

-Si ¿Qué pasará cuando todo esto acabe?-

-Primero hay que sobrevivir-

-Gisela me hablo sobre ti-

-También me habló de ti mientras me curaba-

-¿Estuvo siempre aquí?-

-Día y noche-

-Ya no puedo odiarla por mucho que lo intento-

-Yo tampoco puedo…de hecho no estoy seguro de haberlo hacho alguna vez, aunque cuando mato a Armand sentí algo muy cercano al odio-

-¿Por qué no volvimos a la otra casa? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Dijo que la casa ya no era segura, mientras discutía con Markko para salvarte, alguien llegó sin ser visto…-

-¿Un vástago?-

-Dijo que si…pero nada más- de repente Gamaliel se pone tenso en la oscuridad, ha percibido algo…

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Alguien ha llegado…-

La puerta de la habitación estalla impulsándolos hacia atrás, la onda de choque los estrella contra la ventana sacándolos de la casa entre restos de vidrio; ambos algo aturdidos se ponen de pie para ver salir de la casa por el agujero que ha quedado en lugar de ventana a un hombre de piel aceitunada vestido de negro que sostiene una pistola en la mano derecha; mientras avanza hacia ellos la gabardina que lleva puesta se abre y Gamaliel puede ver una espada en su funda de cuero.

-El Assamita- Gamaliel obsesión

-¿Quién?-

-El asesino de la estirpe, es como la versión vampirica de Gisela-

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en serios problemas-

-Creo que si-

-Vaya, vaya así que el discípulo de Armand es un traidor…siempre le dijo que no servias para nada, pero él siempre dijo que serias alguien importante- dice el Assamita con sorna

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunta Gérard a Gamaliel

-No, pero parece que él a mi si…o por lo menos a Armand- Gamaliel

-La Camarilla le ha puesto precio a tu cabeza y yo tendré el placer de aniquilarte-

-Primero tienes que atraparme-

El Assamita sonríe con burla y amartilla su arma, dispara sobre ellos; Gérard corre en una dirección y Gamaliel en otra, por un momento el Assamita continua disparando sobre Gérard hasta que este se esconde detrás de unos arbustos. El asesino deja caer el cartucho vacío y pone otro en el cargador, camina en la dirección en la que se fue Gamaliel….mientras tanto Gisela condice con una total falta de precaución pues presiente que algo malo esta sucediendo en su casa, nunca debió dejarlos solos…si algo llegara a pasarles no se lo perdonaría nunca ¿Por qué sentía aquello? ¿Qué más daba si los mataban?...no…no dejaría que lo hicieran…

Gamaliel esta escondido a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa, recurriendo a sus dotes como vástago se transforma en un lobo, el Assamita camina en esa dirección pero no hace falta que le de la vuelta a la esquina Gamaliel le sale al paso y se lanza contra él sin darle oportunidad de apuntar su arma, cae sobre él arañándolo con sus garras, muerde con sus filosos colmillos un hombro del asesino, mientras que con una garra le hace una herida en el abdomen; sin embargo el asesino también es fuerte y lo arroja a un lado y consigue ponerse de pie, apunta su arma y dispara sobre el gangrel, este esquiva las balas saltando de un lado a otro aproximándose al mismo tiempo…hasta que finalmente una bala le hace un surco a lo largo de la espalda, el dolor que le provoca es indescriptible y lo obliga a caer al piso transformándose de nuevo en vástago. El Assamita se acerca a él apuntándole la ultima bala del cargador, Gamaliel no puede ponerse en pie, el dolor es demasiado, el asesino esta herido también pero no tan gravemente ¿Qué clase de arma es esa?

-¿Sabes cual será mi paga por capturarlos? Cuando ya no te necesiten podré acabar yo mismo contigo- dice con la maldad gravada en cada palabra el Assamita al tiempo que se acerca más a Gamaliel…entonces algo plateado rasga el aire y se clava en el mismo hombro que el gangrel hiriera al Assamita, el puñal atraviesa músculo y piel de lado a lado, el Assamita emite un grito de dolor y se vuelve para ver a su atacante.

-No te llevaras a nadie maldito Assamita Reigel- dice Gisela con la ira impregnando cada silaba- antes tendrás que matarme porque de otro modo no podrás atraparme-

-Maldita cazadora, te haré pedazos y le diré a la Camarilla que no hubo otra opción y tus amigos sufrirán mil veces la muerte-

-Te confundes de amo, la Camarilla nos quiere muertos y el Sabbat capturarnos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Los rumores corren deprisa-

-Igual te mataré-

-Inténtalo…podrías matarme con extinción…-

-No puedo…algo interfiere con mis disciplinas-

-¡Ja ja ja! ¿Qué creías? Yo tomo toda clase de precauciones y esta casa esta bajo el poder de un hechizo que bloquea extinción y ofuscación-

-Puedo aniquilarte sin necesidad de eso-

Reigel deja caer la pistola y se lanza sobre la cazadora amagando un golpe con el puño cerrado, la cazadora lo esquiva una y otra vez pero al final consigue derribarla con una patada; Gisela se pone de pie rápidamente y ambos enemigos se contemplan.

-Esta vez no podrás escapar, te has vuelto descuidada…tu afán protector te conducirá a la destrucción- dice el asesino maliciosamente

-He escuchado eso muchas veces antes ¿será cierto ahora?- replica Gisela con un gesto de burla; entonces Reigel ataca una vez más primero pero esta vez la cazadora esta preparada, cuando el asesino tira el golpe Gisela le detiene el brazo con una mano, luego descarga un poderoso golpe con el codo del otro brazo rompiéndole el hueso que sobresale de la piel chorreando sangre, luego le propina una patada en el pecho que lo arroja un par de metros hacia atrás. El Assamita se pon e de pie mirando con profundo odio a la cazadora, pero con su mano sana saca de su cinturón a su espalda una esfera muy parecida a las que utiliza Gisela.

-Todavía estoy esperando a que me mates-

-Ten por seguro que lo haré- dice el Assamita arrojándole la pequeña esfera; la cazadora da un paso atrás en el instante en que reconoce el arma…la bomba describe un amplio arco pero cuando parece que va a tocar a la cazadora algo plateado pasa veloz y con un sonido metálico desvía la bomba que cae muy cerca del Assamita. En el momento que toca el suelo estalla emitiendo un poderoso y fugaz destello de luz, cuando esta se desvanece el Assamita tiene toda la piel ampulada y llena de yagas sangrantes, Gisela voltea a su derecha y se encuentra con un Gamaliel herido pero con la fuerza necesaria para ayudarla.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunta Gamaliel a Gisela

-Una bomba de luz, es como una micro bomba nuclear…si me hubiera tocado…gracias Gamaliel-

-De nada-

-Es hora de sacar la basura- dice la cazadora con el brillo del odio en los ojos

-No tienes un arma ¿cómo lo matarás?-

-¿No has aprendido nada acerca de mi?- dice Gisela acercándose a un árbol y sacando una espada de la enramada

-Debí suponerlo-

La cazadora se acerca al Assamita y este fija su mirada en ella.

-Me matarás pero tengo el gusto de saber que te matarán, vendrá por ti otro cazador como yo pero que no es Assamita y no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra él- el asesino esboza una débil sonrisa de burla

Gisela descarga un poderoso tajo que parte el cuerpo vampirico por la mitad, al caer al pasto una mancha negruzca se esparce y la tierra se bebe la sangre de Reigel mientras ella contempla todo con fría parsimonia, luego se vuelve hacia el gangrel.

-¿Estas herido?-

-Es solo un rozón, llegaste justo a tiempo-

-No debí de haberme ido… ¿dónde esta Gérard?-

-No lo se, corrió en la dirección contraria-

-Vamos busquémoslo- dice Gisela caminando hasta el otro lado de la casa, Gamaliel la sigue y ambos buscan a Gérard

-¡Aquí esta!- le grita minutos después el vástago a Gisela, ella se acerca a Gérard que yace en el pasto, su piel esta muy fría y apenas respira, varios agujeros de bala con un rastro negruzco se ven en su cuerpo

-¡Oh no! No, no…no puede ser…demonios, maldito Assamita- murmura mordiendo cada palabra con odio, saca de la gabardina una redoma de cristal con un líquido que parece agua en su interior; la destapa y vacía en cada herida unas gotas…pasan unos segundos en los que las heridas despiden un poco de vapor y supuran una sustancia entre roja y negra, al final salen los casquillos de las balas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Rápido ayúdame a llevarlo a la casa- ambos cargan una vez más a Gérard y lo llevan a otra habitación vacía, lo acuestan sobre la cama y Gisela lo cubre con muchas mantas para mantenerlo caliente, luego saca una redoma de color rojo, levanta un poco la cabeza del garou y le da a beber un poco del contenido. Los minutos pasan tensos y lentos mientras la cazadora observa con fijeza y preocupación los rasgos contraídos de dolor de Gérard; poco a poco estos se relajan hasta que solo quedan las facciones de alguien que duerme un sueño natural. La cazadora por fin respira y se deja caer en un sillón cercano con el cansancio reflejado en su cara.

-Ya paso- dice Gisela mirando a Gérard

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que le diste?- le pregunta de nuevo Gamaliel

-Las balas de Reigel eran de veneno, pueden matar a cualquiera muy, muy rápido…Gérard casi no la cuenta….¿Has oído hablar de "la caricia de Baal"?-

-No-

-Es una técnica de los Assamitas para convertir su sangre en veneno mortal que puede ser impreso en cualquier arma….le puse en las heridas un líquido de mi invención, puede encapsular cualquier sustancia ajena a la sangre, si hay una herida por ahí saldrá el veneno, sino te hará vomitarlo….Gérard ya no tenia veneno en la sangre pero el daño ya estaba hecho, se estaba muriendo….el segundo líquido era un poco del elixir de la inmortalidad mezclado con un poco de mi sangre, al entrar en su torrente sanguíneo restaño el daño hecho por el veneno, aun esta débil pero se salvará-

-¿Tu sangre? ¿Por qué'-

-Porque con el tiempo el elixir que tome ha tenido otros resultados, como sanar más rápido de una herida por ejemplo…solo me preserva del tiempo y de las enfermedades pero ha habido más beneficios a largo plazo-

-¿Eso quiere decir que se volverá inmortal?-

-Eso no lose…el elixir estaba mezclado con otra sustancia, por lo tanto algo diluido…ignoro si tendrá el mismo efecto-

-Ahora es cuando me alegra estar de este lado de la línea-

-Pues no te alegres, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que es más peligroso estar conmigo…todos los que entran en contacto conmigo tarde o temprano resultan dañados…-

-Eso no es verdad- dice Gamaliel- tú no los dañan…otros lo hacen-

-Ese es exactamente el problema…vamos, ahora tú, déjame ver la herida que te hizo que seguramente no es un rozón de bala común-

Gamaliel se quita el suéter y la camisa desgarrados y manchados de sangre, Gisela observa un surco a lo largo de toda la espalda, ya no sangra pero tiene un color verdoso muy extraño- Espera aquí y no te muevas- le dice la cazadora saliendo deprisa de la habitación,. Para regresar luego con un matraz lleno de un líquido oscuro, gasa y cinta adhesiva- De una vez te digo que esto te va a doler mucho- a continuación deja caer sobre la herida un poco de aquella sustancia, Gamaliel siente un ardor intenso que lo obliga a apretar los puños y los dientes para ahogar un grito de dolor- Te dije que te iba a doler, pero de este modo dentro de unas dos horas ya no tendrás ninguna herida…las balas que te hirieron eran de uranio- le dice la cazadora mientras cobre la herida con gasa y cinta-…ya esta…-

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué era ese líquido?-

Los Tremere son los únicos magos y esto mi querido Gamaliel…- la cazadora se interrumpe como si se arrepintiera de sus últimas palabras- este…es un poco de magia embotellada, un descubrimiento de la alquimia: una infusión de distintas plantas medicinales mezclada con unas gotas de la sangre de un vástago y un garou hacen un restaurador muy efectivo, se llama "curatio"-

-Estas llena de sorpresas…aunque eso de la sangre no me gusto- dice Gamaliel tomando otro suéter y camisa que le ofrece Gisela pues los últimos ya no sirven para nada

-Traigo unas pocas noticias- dice Gisela saliendo seguida por Gamaliel hasta el patio nuevamente, ahí la cazadora recoge la daga que utilizara Gamaliel para desviar la bomba del Assamita y la examina mientras le dice- Tu Sire Armand era en verdad un espía al servicio de la Camarilla, probablemente se entero de machas cosas pero mi intervención lo hacho todo a perder y el Sabbat ya estaba enterado desde mucho antes de tales hechos, esa noche si yo no lo hubiera matado lo habrían hecho ellos, no habrían salido con vida ni él ni tú- la cazadora mira a Gamaliel

-Entonces hice bien en salir de ahí-

-Si. Justo a tiempo o no habrías sobrevivido mucho a Armand. Después de lo sucedido esa noche todo quedo en silencio, parecía que nada sucedería ya pero lo que pasaba en realidad es que todo se estaba llevando en el más profundo secreto…un traidor en la Camarilla se ha encargado de ello desde antes del suceso en la casa gótica: Vardo…y algo más, en verdad la Camarilla le ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, quieren someterte a la muerte definitiva por traición, por romper la mascarada y un montón de cargos más, si te atrapan…-

-No hace falta que lo digas… ¿Cómo conociste al Assamita?-

-Ya nos habíamos enfrentado un par de veces antes pero en ambas él terminó huyendo, su deseo de matarme ya era personal y además odiaba a tu Sire y por lo tanto te odiaba a ti-

-¿Por qué?-

-Los Gangrel le desagradaban, creía que son poco menos que perros guardianes…demasiado similares a los garou-

-¿Entonces la Camarilla me mando matar?-

-Si y no. Al Assamita lo contrato primero el Sabbat para capturarnos a todos…luego lo mando llamar la Camarilla también, Vardo se encargaría de castigarte, servirías primero a sus fines y luego te mataría para que aparecieras tú como espía y él quedara limpio de sospechas pues la Camarilla ya empieza a ver la mano de un traidor en sus filas-

-Pero yo no pertenezco a la Camarilla…de hecho a nadie-

-Tienes contacto con otros vástagos que si son de la Camarilla y que pudieran haberte dicho algo…por las buenas o por las malas, has estado con los Caitiff que no aman precisamente a la Camarilla y el hecho de que estés conmigo no te ayuda-

-No me arrepiento de estar aquí-

-Cuidado con lo que dices que podrías hacerlo antes del fin. Mañana viajaremos a Inglaterra, llegaremos casi cuando haya amanecido de aquel lado del mundo, un coche nos estará esperando…le mande hacer unas modificaciones para tu comodidad, después viajaremos por carretera hasta Oxford-

-¿Crees que valga la pena?-

-Espero que si-

-Esa daga que traía el Assamita se le cayó cuando lo ataque-

-Se parece mucho a una que perdí hace mucho tiempo…hay algo aquí que no me gusta… ¿A que se habrá referido con eso de "otro cazador como yo pero que no es Assamita…" tarde o temprano la respuesta vendrá…-

-Dime que paso esa noche- pide Gamaliel y la cazadora vuelve a fijar sus ojos en los de él, al gangrel le pareció por un microsegundo haber visto a la tristeza asomarse pero casi al mismo tiempo Gisela reprime aquella sensación y guarda silencio- Hace tiempo que llevas ese dolor clavado en el alma ¿Por qué no hablas?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Por qué insistes en callarte?-

-Porque me costo mucho trabajo olvidar-

-No has olvidado nada, todavía te duele-

-Cuando tú me digas tu pasado sin omitir nada yo te diré lo que sucedió conmigo. Ahora vamos adentro…- sin esperar a que él la siga la cazadora entra en la casa, el resto de la noche paso en silencio y con la tensión flotando en el aire.

El amanecer llega pálido y nuboso, Gérard despierta adolorido y lo primero que ve es a Gisela sentada en un sillón cercano dormida profundamente, Gérard se pone de pie y se quita los vendajes…ya no hay heridas visibles ¿cómo es posible? Fue herido de muerte, debería estar muerto; se sentía diferente, como si algo nuevo corriera por sus venas….fue cuando se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el cuarto, tenía 78 años y aunque no parecía del todo viejo ya su cuerpo comenzaba a deteriorarse…pero ahora…era como si le hubieran quitado 40 años de encima, su piel ya no estaba tan arrugada, se sentía mucho más fuerte, más vivo…¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...ella…si, ella tenía que haberle hecho algo que le salvo la vida y que además tuvo aquel efecto…era extraordinaria…llena de recursos y a pesar de todo…no, no podía decirlo ¿ o si?...nunca se había sentido algo parecido por nadie y tenia que admitir que se sentía bien que alguien se preocupara por uno, aunque esa persona sea tan distinta de él mismo. Y después de todo el vástago…Gamaliel no era tan malo, quizá incluso podría decir que le simpatizaba, pero él veía diferente a la cazadora…ya lo había notado pero Gamaliel aun no se da plena cuenta… ¡Es absolutamente increíble! Tres seres unidos siendo tan diferentes entre si…pero esencialmente iguales…entonces supo que haría cualquier cosa por ellos, tal vez hasta morir…

La cazadora despertó después de medio día, tenía dolor de cabeza (algo muy raro, nunca le había pasado) sus sueños habían estado plagados de pesadillas pero se sorprendió mucho de los efectos del elixir sobre Gérard al verlo en la cocina preparando comida.

-¡Por todos los diablos del infierno! Sabía que tendría grandes efectos el elixir pero esto es sorprendente-

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Te di un poco del elixir de la inmortalidad…mezclado con un poco de mi sangre, eso es lo que tuvo ese efecto en ti: te rejuveneció-

-¿Insinúas que soy inmortal?-

-Tal vez…solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero ten cuidado que solo te preserva del tiempo y las enfermedades, sigues siendo susceptible a un ataque con cualquier arma-

-Gracias por haberme salvado la vida-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer…nunca debí dejarlos solos, fue un error que podría haber derivado en tragedia…otra vez-

-¿Tragedia? Quieres decir que te dolería que mataran a cualquiera de nosotros, a Gamaliel o a mi?-

-Si. No puedo explicar que rayos pasó…solo se que no podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que no hice todo lo posible por protegerlos, les di mi palabra…ya no son solo un garou y un vástago…-

-Creí que era el único que sentía eso-

-Ya ves que no- la cazadora sonríe

-Te queda mejor la sonrisa que ese gesto adusto que siempre te acompaña…espero que Gamaliel piense igual-

-Creo que si…por cierto esta noche viajaremos a Inglaterra-

-Espero que sirva de algo-

-Yo también-

Las estrellas brillan en el cielo cuando Gisela, Gamaliel y Gérard suben al avión que los ha de llevar a Inglaterra, se sientan en asientos contiguos y se abrochan los cinturones, el avión comienza a moverse para finalmente ganar velocidad y saltar al aire. Los minutos pasan y Gérard aun se siente un poco cansado y se queda dormido, mientras tanto Gisela mira la oscuridad que hay afuera, Gamaliel la observa por el reflejo de la ventanilla y al notarlo la cazadora le dirige una mirada desde su reflejo, durante un momento ninguno dice nada entonces Gamaliel suspira y dice:

-Nací en Estados Unidos durante los conflictos esclavistas, tenia 10 años cuando la guerra de Secesión se llevaba a cabo, la guerra solo trajo miseria al pueblo en el que vivíamos- comienza a narrar y Gisela se vuelve a verlo sorprendida- mis hermanos murieron de escarlatina porque no teníamos dinero para pagar un doctor, mi padre nos abandono a nuestra suerte…al final solo quedamos mi madre, un bebé y yo. En ocasiones salía a robar para llevarle dinero a mi madre…pero las más de las veces el clima me lo impedía y regresaba a casa triste y vacío…-Gamaliel hace una pausa como si estuviera buscando las palabras justas para describir lo que siente- …una noche cuando volví las luces estaban apagadas, cuando encendí la vela que había sobre la mesa los vi: mi hermanito y mi madre yacían sobre la cama…toque al bebé…estaba frío, muy frío…estaba muerto…y mi madre se había suicidado, se corto las venas de las muñecas con una navaja…- la cazadora mira a los ojos al vástago, todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de esos años esta reflejado en esos ojos claros- sobreviví diez años más en la calle, aunque hubiera querido morir esa misma noche, me volví un hábil ladrón que acechaba en la oscuridad y robaba sin ser notado la mayoría de las veces, una noche de invierno entre en una casona de las afueras de la ciudad, ahí murió Gamaliel Penn y solo quedo el gangrel Gamaliel…mate a mi primera victima una noche después de ser transformado en vampiro, posteriormente mate a otra persona y fui conocido por mi crueldad con mis victimas, que aunque no las mataba solía dejarlos al borde de la muerte y la verdad es que no me importaba su suerte…hace ya 230 años que vivo como vampiro- cuando Gamaliel guarda silencio algo sorprendente sucede, algo que la cazadora nunca había visto: una lágrima sala de los ojos del gangrel…con un gesto tierno Gisela la limpia y pone su mano sobre la de Gamaliel en un intento de consolarlo… la cazadora sonríe con amargura y también comienza a hablar…

-Unos días antes de mi incursión a la casa gótica entre en contacto con Arthur de Montpeliere, un embajador francés que de momento vivía en México, su casa estaba casi frente a la casa Malkavian y había visto cosas extrañas, presentía el peligro pero aun así cuando lo fui a ver me contó todo lo que había visto, sus sospechas…incluso conoció en persona a Vardo. Al principio desconfió de mi y yo no estaba muy dispuesta explicarle detalladamente la situación…sin embargo terminamos confiando uno en el otro, eso fue muy raro…establecimos una conexión, pude sentir que me necesitaba aquella noche. La noche en que tú y Armand estaban ahí…bueno no necesito explicar lo sucedido adentro esa noche…después cuando Salí me dirigí a la casa de Arthur, necesitaba ayuda con urgencia, me estaba desangrando…supe que algo andaba mal en el instante en que me descolgué del balcón…cuando entre tuve una visión espantosa: los Montpeliere yacían en un enorme charco de su propia sangre…el niño y la mujer fueron torturados de forma horrible, había señales de lucha pero creo que Arthur no tuvo oportunidad contra un grupo numerosos de vástagos, él yacía boca abajo lleno de sangre, entonces apareció Vardo y me vi obligada a huir como una cobarde, debí haberme quedado a luchar, tal vez hubiera muerto pero así habría pagado el error cometido con Arthur…nunca volví a tener contacto cercano con nadie, no volvería a someter a alguien más a una tortura como aquella…lo único que me animó a seguir viviendo es el deseo de venganza, algún día acabaré con Vardo- nuevamente por un instante la tristeza asomo a los ojos de la cazadora pero fue sustituida por la luz oscura del odio, Gamaliel la miro a los ojos y ella para evitar llorar aparta la mirada…al volverse la cazadora ve el reflejo de él en la ventanilla, aun la esta observando, ella cierra los ojos pero no puede evitarlo más y unas lágrimas corren por su cara en silencio, avergonzada Gisela las limpia con un gesto impaciente como si se reprendiera a si misma.

-No tienes porque apenarte, haz guardado mucho tiempo el dolor y la culpa…aunque seas inmortal aun eres humana, aun puedes salvarte, no tuviste la culpa, esa le pertenece enteramente a Vardo- le dice Gamaliel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella

-Yo lo provoque…es casi como si yo los hubiera matado- contesta Gisela y después de aquellas palabras el silencio cae el resto del viaje.

El avión aterriza con un chirrido de ruedas al tocar el suelo, pronto amanecerá así que Gisela, Gamaliel y Gérard se mueven con rapidez hacia la salida del aeropuerto donde un coche negro ya los esta esperando con su equipaje en el maletero, el vástago puede ver ahora en que consisten las modificaciones hechas al auto: vidrios traseros totalmente oscuros y en el interior una placa de metal divide la parte trasera de la delantera evitando el paso de la luz; suben al coche y la travesía por la carretera inglesa comienza con unas ola breve parada en una granja y solo Gisela baja del coche, atardece ya y pronto llegaran a destino, cuando regresa ya ha oscurecido y Gamaliel toca en la placa metálica anunciando su despertar, la cazadora aprieta un botón en el tablero del auto y la placa baja.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste, ya casi llegamos…toma- le dice Gisela entregándole una botella con sangre

-Piensas en todo- le dice Gamaliel

-Casi siempre…si no, no seria buena cazadora- dice Gisela evitando la mirada del gangrel- Gérard y yo ya comimos algo solo faltabas tú- agrega poniendo en movimiento el coche de nuevo

El viaje continua durante otros 30 minutos, finalmente Gisela detiene el coche a un lado de la carretera, los tres descienden, guiados por un camino de tierra llegan a un claro junto al bosque donde tres piedras de la altura de un hombre se yerguen frente a una loma que impide la vista del pueblo cercano.

-¿Qué se supone que son estas piedras?- Gérard

-La leyenda dice que un rey menor hizo una alianza con los garou y vástagos de su reino, los lideres de ambos bandos se hicieron sus amigos y aliados- explica Gisela- una noche los tres viajaban al pueblo que esta allá adelante al otro lado de la loma, entonces les salió al paso un Tremere que les dijo que aquella amistad era antinatural, las tres razas eran enemigas, estaban destinadas a luchar entre si por siempre; los maldijo convirtiéndolos en piedras, no podrían descansar hasta que otros iguales a ellos invocaran el poder que poseen para salvar a las tres razas de un peligro común-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Gamaliel

-Hacer el hechizo- dice Gisela mirando el cielo donde brilla una luna llena, pero en un extremo ha comenzado a oscurecerse, la cazadora saca su espada de plata y se para en medio de las tres piedras, con la punta de las espada apuntando al suelo Gisela recita un hechizo- Pro lux, pro unum hoc petrus, pro aima quid illis unus, datus illa fortia

pro-ad victum- una neblina luminosa flota sobre el suelo entre las piedras, la espada de Gisela parece absorberla hasta que no queda nada, luego con la espada traza unas líneas en la tierra formando el símbolo de la Triqueta de las fuerzas que une a las tres piedras; mira hacia la luna, el eclipse casi esta completo- Ahora Gamaliel colocate junto a la piedra de la izquierda y tú Gérard junto a la de la derecha y suceda lo que suceda no se muevan- dice la cazadora colocándose misma junto a la última piedra después de clavar la espada al centro de la Triqueta, abre los barazos en el instante en que el eclipse es total- In nomini Gaia, et Selenis, et aima datum fortia pro-ad mortem illis bestiaje, pro aima nos unum, clamare ille potere petrus rex- un viento frío sopla mientras las líneas trazadas en la tierra brillan comunicándole energía a las piedras que brillan intensamente- hac in hora sine mora corde pulsum tangite- ante las últimas palabras las piedras se convierten en una luz que se concentra al centro de la Triqueta y luego se parte en tres haces de luz que se une a ellos, el viento cesa y las líneas del piso dejan de brillar, las piedras han desaparecido.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Gérard

-Las piedras nos han proporcionado su poder- Gisela- y nos han unido de forma que tenemos un poco de los otros dentro…como si hubiésemos mezclado nuestra sangre-

-Ahora son la Triada- dice de pronto una voz detrás de ellos, al volverse se encuentran con Vardo quien lleva la cara cubierta con una máscara blanca de porcelana- han completado la primera parte del ritual-

-¿Qué diablos hace este aquí?-Gamaliel

-Nos ha seguido todo este tiempo- Gérard

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- dice Gisela dirigiéndose a Vardo

-Le faltaban páginas al libro intencionalmente, así no se enteraron de que primero había que invocar a las piedras del rey para que naciera verdaderamente la Triada, luego se lleva acabo el Ritual de la sangre-

-Nos ha engañado- Gérard

-Maldito Vardo….¿que llevas en la cara?- Gisela

-Bien sabes que es y porque la llevo, tú deformaste mi rostro y me has obligado a usar esta máscara…pero aquí tengo algo para ti, la moneda con la que me voy a cobrar esta afrenta. Ven- de las sombras se desprende otro hombre que lleva una capa con capucha que le oscurece parcialmente el rostro- te presento al Cazador- al decir esto el hombre deja caer la capucha

-¡No es posible!- exclama Gisela al verlo

-Su única misión es matarte…pero por hoy al menos solo los capturara y luego de que ya sean inútiles acabara con ustedes- Vardo

Gisela no contesta nada porque ahí frente a ella esta Arthur de Montpeliere.

 **CAPTIARE**

" **Esto tiene símbolo de la Gehena…" Vlad**

-¿Sorprendida?- dice burlón Vardo- todos estos años tu amigo ha sido entrenado solo para matarte, el Assamita Reigel lo entrenó, el precio fue muy alto, pero valdrá la pena cuando te vea morir…Arthur supero con creces a su maestro y ¿Sabes cual es la mejor parte?: te odia-

En verdad los ojos de Arthur miran con fría cólera a la cazadora quien ahora ve levantarse al pasado como un fantasma ominoso que ha venido a destruirla…y piensa con todo el dolor que es capaz de soportar que nunca comprobó si realmente Arthur estaba muerto, la idea de que en el instante en que ella apareció todavía vivía y lo dejo…lo abandono para que sufriera algo peor que la muerte no la deja pensar con claridad. El ahora Cazador al servicio de Vardo saca una espada dispuesto a luchar hasta el fin, una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en su rostro…Gisela toma su espada también, pero ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Podrá realmente luchar hasta la muerte? ¿Y la muerte de quien?

-NO intervengan- les dice la cazadora a Gérard y Gamaliel antes de avanzar hacia su oponente

Arthur avanza también, ambos chocan las espadas una y otra vez con una fuerza tremenda, Arthur despliega el poder de ofuscación aprendido del Assamita para doblegar a la cazadora, pero ella hace gala de su fuerza de voluntad resistiendo aquel embate, frustrado el Cazador tira varios lances que Gisela esquiva o detiene con su espada, el Assamita en verdad ha hecho un excelente trabajo con él; con un lance Arthur hiere un costado de la cazadora y ella le hace un corte en un brazo, por un instante se detienen observándose, intentando encontrar un punto débil en el otro. La cazadora sabe que tendrá que matarlo y no quiere hacerlo, se siente culpable, los remordimientos la consumen como si un demonio la estuviera matando desde dentro; sin previo aviso reinicia el ataque usando dementación para socavar la razón de Gisela y su capacidad de discernimiento, ella recibe el golpe en toda su magnitud, lucha contra ese poder amplificado por el odio que puede percibir en Arthur, imágenes diabólicas se proyectan en su mente haciéndole daño: Arthur fue torturado al principio de su vida vampirica para que iniciara aquel infame entrenamiento que lo despojaría de cualquier asomo de humanidad, cualquier cosa aprendida como humano fue borrada, en su lugar solo quedo el odio, la ira y el deseo de venganza…de destrozar a quien considera culpable de su condena…haciendo un esfuerzo supremo Gisela levanta su espada a tiempo para detener el golpe mortal dirigido contra ella, las espadas se cruzan dejando a los contendientes muy cerca uno del otro, Arthur entonces pronuncia unas palabras con voz cargada de cólera y odio:

-Tú tienes la culpa de que este aquí, tuve que ver morir a mi familia, nos abandonaste…-

-Yo no te abandone Arthur…creí que estabas muerto-

-Vardo me convirtió en un Malkavian…no sabes lo difícil que fue aceptarlo…me contó como huiste dejándonos a merced de esos demonios…nunca te perdonare…pude haberme suicidado pero quiero acabar contigo primero, haré que sufras como yo sufrí cuando torturaron a mi esposa y a mi niño….fue dantesco….horrible-

-Te ha mentido, yo….-

-¡Cállate! No te creo nada, solo me utilizaste…yo mismo matare a ese garou y al vástago traidor, tú serás el público…luego será tu turno…debí haberte matado cuando entraste por mi ventana-

Arthur avienta con fuerza a Gisela, ella da un paso atrás pero trastabilla distraída por las palabras cargadas de odio que acaba de escuchar, ha dejado que el veneno que Vardo puso en Arthur llegue hasta ella…todo sucede en una fracción de segundo: el Cazador camina decidido hasta ella y tira un lance que ella detiene en el preciso instante en que siente un golpe en encostado derecho que le produce mucho dolor, la vista se le nubla y deja caer la espada casi al mismo tiempo que ella toca el piso con la mano para detener la caída mira el lugar herido, de entre la ropa sobresale la empuñadura de la daga que le diera a Arthur para defenderse de los vástagos, la visión se le oscurece por momentos, vagamente percibe movimiento y voces en torno a ella, se niega a perder la conciencia y se quita la daga del costado…trabajosamente levanta la cabeza y ve a Gamaliel luchando contra Arthur, ha tomado la espada de ella pero no podrá derrotarlo; Gérard convertido a crinos pelea con Vardo, cuando regresa la vista al lugar donde están luchando Arthur y Gamaliel, el primero ha desarmado al gangrel…va a matarlo…

En el instante en que Arthur saco la daga e hirió a Gisela, Gamaliel se puso en guardia, no permitiría que la matara, Gérard se transformó en crinos e impidió que Vardo interviniera mientras el gangrel llegaba hasta Gisela, tomo su espada y se coloco frente a ella para enfrentar a Arthur. Sabia que no era ni remotamente tan hábil como la cazadora pero haría el intento o moriría en el; desde el principio el Cazador demostró ser muy fuerte, desarmó a Gamaliel muy rápido, el vástago recurrió entonces a sus habilidades vampiricas para transformar sus manos en un par de garras que detienen la espada enemiga; Gamaliel patea a Arthur y consigue arrancarle el arma de las manos, la arroja lejos, levanta una mano dispuesto a descargar un golpe mortal, mas Arthur lo esquiva, se pone de pie de nuevo quedando de espaldas hacia donde se encuentra Gisela, de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa el Cazador saca una bomba de luz…Gamaliel sabe que si lo toca no quedara nada de él, pero antes de que Arthur pueda arrojarla siquiera alguien lo atrapa por detrás y lo decapita. Cuando el cuerpo inerme cae a tierra Gamaliel ve a Gisela con la misma daga que la hirió ha matado a Arthur, sus ojos al mirarlo no expresan absolutamente nada: están vacíos de cualquier emoción como si por un momento se hubiera quedado sin alma o el dolor que siente es tan grande que es imposible expresarlo.

Vardo al ver que su cazador esta muerto se mete en el bosque perdiéndose entre las sombras, Gérard hace el intento de seguirlo pero le preocupa más el estado de la cazadora así que se vuelve sobre sus pasos; Gisela ha dejado caer la daga y por fin ella misma pierde la conciencia, Gamaliel la carga mientras Gérard abandona su forma crinos y recoge las armas de la cazadora, caminan penosamente de vuelta al coche, una vez ahí curan las heridas de Gisela pero no saben si sobrevivirá.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Gérard

-Tiene que sobrevivir, es muy fuerte…no morirá tan fácil-

-Ha perdido mucha sangre-

-Talvez si…- Gamaliel no completa la frase, comienza a buscar en la gabardina de la cazadora las redomas de cristal, ahí están con sus líquidos raros; el vástago toma la redoma roja y hace que Gisela se beba su contenido- …espero que eso sea suficiente-

-Ya se aproxima el alba-

-Temo que tendrás que conducir-

-Esta bien-

Gérard conduce de vuelta al aeropuerto mientras Gamaliel y Gisela están atrás, el vástago cuido a Gisela hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse despierto; viajaron despacio por la carretera para hacer tiempo de que anocheciera de nuevo, la pregunta era si la cazadora viviría hasta entonces.

Poco antes del anochecer el coche arribó al aeropuerto, Gérard estaciona el coche dispuesto a esperar un poco, al menos hasta que Gamaliel despierte, no pueden irse hasta que se defina la situación con Gisela…era increíble lo que había sucedido anoche… y doloroso también, podía verlo en los ojos de Gamaliel…sufría ante la idea de que Gisela no sobreviviera… ¿Qué haría entonces? Las posibilidades no le gustaron así que apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente, se reclinó en el asiento e intentó descansar pero su cuerpo insistía en estar tenso, tenía que admitir que a él tampoco le gustaba la posibilidad de que la cazadora muriera…todo era tan extremadamente raro ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Quién hubiera creído que una relación como aquella fuera posible? ¿Qué los unía? ¿Amistad, amor o la simple y básica necesidad de supervivencia? No conocía la respuesta…ella le había dicho que no le gustaría que les pasara algo malo pero ¿Qué tan cierto era? ¿Podía acaso ser amigo de Torquemada? ¿Y el vástago? Estaba obligado a vengar la muerte de su Sire y nunca hizo el intento… quizá –solo quizá- una posibilidad como aquella se diera una vez en una eternidad…y hablando de eternidad ¿Qué rayos va a hacer él con la vida eterna que ella le dio?

En la parte de atrás del coche Gamaliel abre los ojos, aun esta un poco adormilado pero ya puede mantenerse despierto, no ha sido el mejor sueño de su vida pues ha tenido que dormir en el piso pero todo valdrá la pena si ella aun vive; el gangrel observa su rostro…parece como si estuviera dormida, su cabello esta revuelto y su ropa aun ostenta las manchas de sangre de anoche, Gamaliel se hinca en el piso y revisa la herida del costado…casi ha sanado por completo, en verdad Torquemada es tan sorprendente como decían, pero también letal para aquel que estaba en su contra…aun no olvida la mirada vacía de la cazadora, tan fría y al mismo tiempo tan llena de dolor, fue como echar una mirada a los ojos de un demonio, un ángel caído mezclado con alguien que aunque no quiere hacerlo ha asesinado para que otro sobreviva…cuando deseaba enfrentarse a ella nunca pensó que terminaría…bueno, no importaba lo que sentía, era imposible que se diera algo así…antes de que llegara a ese punto llego a pensar en la venganza, él solo quería un reto y la cazadora era un reto a su medida…mas las cosas fueron de otro modo y ahora ya no quería matarla, por hoy solo quería que sobreviviera.

Gisela recobro la conciencia pero no abrió los ojos, una oleada de dolor la invadió, sabia que había estado a punto de morir, podía sentirlo pero seguramente Gamaliel y Gérard habían encontrado las redomas y le dieron a beber de la roja, podía sentir el sabor en la boca así como los improvisados vendajes descostado. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor morir y acabar con todo de una vez, se hundiría en el pozo oscuro del infierno, ese lugar frío donde almas como la suya iban a dar sin posibilidad de salvación, nada ni nadie podía ya salvarse alma…mientras viviera solo le quedaba la compañía de Gérard y Gamaliel, era un consuelo después de tantos años de soledad…sabía que estaba en el coche por el olor y la sensación de haber estado en movimiento, podía sentir a Gamaliel acostado en el piso…aun era de día, no quería moverse, si lo hacia tal vez el dolor fuese demasiado grande para soportarlo…percibió movimiento y sintió como el gangrel la observaba con detenimiento para luego revisarle zaherida, el simple contacto y su cercanía la hicieron pensar que había valido la pena condenar su alma al asesinar por segunda vez a Arthur para que él viviera.

Después de revisar a Gisela Gamaliel da unos golpes en el panel que divide el coche, con un ruido vibrante el panel baja pues afuera ya es de noche…Gérard mira a Gamaliel y luego a la cazadora

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Parece que bien pero aun no despierta-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?-

-No lo se, pero yo voy a salir de aquí, esta ha sido mi estancia más incómoda…bueno tal vez la casa del centro la supere- dice Gamaliel y sale del coche, Gérard también sale y ambos contemplan el cielo cuajado de estrellas y una brillante luna.

-¿Crees que se salve?- pregunta Gérard

-Si, es demasiado fuerte, no morirá con algo tan simple-

-Si, eso ya me lo habías dicho… ¿Qué sientes?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me refiero a lo que piensas de todo esto, ella me dijo una vez que le importábamos mucho pero yo todavía lo dudo….yo se que un vástago debe vengar la muerte de su Sire cuando es asesinado pero hasta donde yo se tú nunca lo intentaste y no creo que ella lo ignore-

-Es verdad pero los que quisieran que me vengara no me quieren entre sus filas así que no tengo porque obedecerlos, gracias a ellos he vivido como rata metido en un inmundo agujero-

-¿Esa es la verdadera razón o existe otra?-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Solo creo que sientes más de lo que dices-

-¿Qué me dices de ti?-

-Creo que esta…relación es rara pero me agrada, yo también me sentí siempre fuera de lugar y ahora mis iguales me odian, al principio quería vengarme pero todo lo que hizo por nosotros ha matado ese deseo…hasta me salvo la vida-

-Disculpen…-dice un hombre que se ha acercado a ellos, hay algo familiar en él pero no pueden definir que es- ¿Son ustedes Gérard y Gamaliel?-

-¿Quién pregunta?- dice Gérard desconfiado- ¿Y que si lo somos?-

Entonces el hombre saca un arma semiautomática del bolsillo del abrigo negro que lleva apuntándoles

-Soy Lautaro de Torquemada y he venido a matarlos-

Los dos intercambian una mirada rápida y como si con eso se hubieran puesto de acuerdo corren en direcciones opuestas para luego unirse al entrar en un callejón que esta al frente del aeropuerto, el hombre baja el arma y los sigue.

Dentro del coche Gisela abre los ojos y a través del panel abierto ve que ya es de noche, con un `poco de trabajo se sienta, estaba entumida y dolorida, escucho a Gérard y a Gamaliel hablar aunque no distinguía todas las palabras…entonces una tercera voz se les unió, esta era diferente…había un tono de peligro en ella, cuando oyó el nombre que pronunciaba se sorprendió mucho…entonces escucho el "click" que hace el seguro de un arma al ser desactivado…

Gisela salió del coche intentando de reprimir el dolor del costado y el vértigo que le producía estar de pie, se asomo por encima del toldo del coche justo a tiempo para ver al hombre que decía ser un Torquemada meterse en el callejón detrás de Gérard y Gamaliel, la cazadora cierra de un portazo el coche y sin hacer caso de la gente que mira corre hacia el lugar por donde se fueron los demás, si de verdad es un Torquemada tiene que averiguarlo y evitar que mate a Gerard y Gamaliel.

En el oscuro callejón el gangrel y el garou se han dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que no hay salida, la pared de un edificio cierra el paso y el Cazador de brujas se acerca…pueden ver el reflejo de la luz sobre el arma, los pasos del Cazador hacen eco en las paredes miles de veces como si un ejército se acercara; el Cazador se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de ellos mirándolos con una mueca de desprecio y odio en los ojos, alza su arma y un punto rojo de luz se ilumina a la altura del pecho de Gamaliel.

-¡Cuidado!- le grita Gérard y lo tira a un lado apenas a tiempo para que la bala se incruste en la pared detrás de ellos

-¡Alto!- grita detrás del Cazador una voz femenina pero firme, al darse la vuelta se encuentra con Gisela, por un instante se miran como si con eso determinaran quien es el otro

-Gisela de Torquemada- dice el Cazador

-Sabes quien soy pero yo no se quien eres tú, aunque te haces llamar Lautaro de Torquemada si es que tal titulo es real- dice en tono de desafío la cazadora

-Soy hijo de un hermano de tu padre que hace tiempo emigro a este país, mi padre se llamaba Oscar de Torquemada que era un niño cuando tu padre murió y tú te marchaste para no volver. Fui un hijo tardío y ya estoy viejo pero no tanto como para no acabar con unas cuantas criaturas infernales…supongo que tú ya los seguías, he oído mucho sobre ti y siempre he querido verte en acción así que puedes acabar con ellos- al decir esto se hace a un lado cediéndole el paso a Gisela, la cazadora avanza con paso seguro pero al llegar hasta Gamaliel y Gérard se da la vuelta mirando a Lautaro cruzándose de brazos, el cazador hace un gesto de comprensión- así que era cierto: proteges a un vástago y aun garou…no quería creerlo pero ahora que se que es verdad tendré que matarte- dice el Cazador con placer cruel y Gisela comprende que a diferencia de ella, él disfruta matar.

-Inténtalo si puedes- dice Gisela descruzando los brazos y atacando primero, no lleva armas así que peleara solo con su cuerpo, el Cazador alza de nuevo la pistola pero ella lo desarma de una patada; Lautaro abre su abrigo, se lo quita y lo arroja aun lado revelando una espada dentada. Gisela se prepara para pelear mientras el Cazador levanta la espada corriendo hacia ella, la cazadora esquiva los lances una y otra vez pero no puede acercarse a él para golpearlo; el costado le duele cada vez más pero no va a permitir que Lautaro los aniquile, en su interior siente arder una llama combativa, deja de ser Gisela para ser solo la Cazadora de brujas…su mirada se vacía de toda emoción, sus facciones son de piedra y sus movimientos fríos y calculadores como los de una serpiente astuta dispuesta a atacar a la menor provocación. Lautaro vuelve a atacarla, tira un lance de frente pero ella lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado y descarga un golpe con el canto de la mano sobre las manos del Cazador que sostienen la empuñadura de la espada, un crujido anuncia que le ha roto un par de huesos, Lautaro suelta la espada y la Cazadora le pega con la palma de la mano debajo de la barbilla haciéndolo trastabillar, entonces con el puño cerrado lo golpea en el tórax tirándolo al piso definitivamente. Lautaro se pone de pie limpiándose la sangre que le escurre de la boca con el dorso de la mano y respirando agitadamente; aun no esta vencido, él también se coloca en posición de combate, la Cazadora lo ataca una vez más pero el Cazador también sabe pelear: la balanza esta equilibrada y solo uno de ellos podrá romper ese equilibrio para vencer. La Cazadora tira un golpe con la palma extendida para encajarla entre las costillas pero Lautaro salta esquivándola, rápidamente corre y alcanza una vez más su espada, la toma firmemente y corre hacia la Cazadora quien no hace ningún movimiento para quitarse de su camino; Lautaro sube la espada por encima de su cabeza para descargar un golpe mortal, se topa por un segundo con los ojos de la Cazadora…demasiado tarde comprende que ha cometido un error al ver una sonrisa malvada curvar los labios de ella…el Cazador descarga el golpe y Gisela dobla un poco las rodillas, levanta las manos por encima de su cabeza y aprisiona la hoja entre las palmas de las manos, unos hilillos de sangre escurren de sus manos pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo quiebra la hoja dentada y la encaja en el corazón del Cazador derrotándolo.

Cuando el cuerpo cae a tierra Gisela se mira las manos que tienen algunos cortes hechos por la espada dentada al detenerla, por un momento contempla el cuerpo de Lautaro como si tomara plena conciencia de lo que acaba de hacer, luego vuelve la mirada hacia Gérard y Gamaliel que la observan mientras se acercan a ella, antes de que ellos puedan decir nada ella comienza a caminar de vuelta al coche, tiene que alejarse de ahí antes de que lleguen los curiosos.

 **BELLUM**

Tuvieron que mover el coche de sitio, se hacia tarde así que Gisela se cambio de ropa y compro boletos de avión para ese mismo momento, con prisa llevaron una sola maleta de equipaje y abordaron el avión en silencio; la cazadora no había dicho nada desde que peleara con Lautaro ; aquello no podía ser una buena señal y aunque trataba de disimularlo la cazadora se sentía al borde del colapso , de vez en vez se tocaba el costado herido como sí quisiera acallar el dolor físico… a Gamaliel, sin embargo, le parecía que quería mitigar algo mas que solo eso, de vez en cuando Gérard y él intercambiaban miradas preguntándose si debían hablar, fue en una de esas miradas que los atrapo Gisela

-Dejen de hacer eso y mirarme como si tuviera algo raro, si tienen algo que decir **solo** díganlo- les dice en tono duro

-Sólo queremos saber si estas bien- Gamaliel

-Y sí en realidad ese tipo era un Torquemada- Gérard

-claro que era un Torquemada, uno de los mejores… un vago rumor sobre el me había llegado pero no lo conocía, seguramente Vardo se encargo de que él supiera donde estábamos… - la cazadora hace una pausa meditando sus pensamientos y luego agrega-físicamente estaré bien, no es la primera vez que me hieren… por lo demás no se que decir, así que no pregunten mas- la cazadora recarga la cabeza en la ventanilla y cierra los ojos, Gamaliel que esta junto a ella hace ademán de tocarla, pero… -NO me toques-

El gangrel retira la mano observando con tristeza a Gisela pues puede percibir que una guerra se esta librando dentro de ella, donde el no puede alcanzarla o ayudarla.

Unas horas después el avión aterriza, rápidos como siempre los tres recogen la única maleta y suben al coche de Gisela que permanecen aun en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, ella conduce por las aun semivacías calles hasta llegar a otra de sus casas, esta vez cerca del WTC, es un pequeño departamento del décimo piso de un edificio elegante, pero la cazadora no es fanática del lujo y este al igual que los otros refugios tiene solo lo indispensable. Gamaliel entra en una de las dos habitaciones oscurecida en su totalidad pues el amanecer ya no tarda en llegar, Gérard se acuesta en el sofá y casi al instante se queda dormido, Gisela también esta cansada pero no del tipo de cansancio que da cuando se ha trabajado mucho y dormido poco…este es el cansancio de alguien que ya no quiere vivir pero sabe que tiene que seguir haciéndolo.

La noche regresa a la ciudad cubriendo con su manto oscuro; Gérard ha despertado entra en la cocina donde encuentra a la cazadora ante la barra contemplando una taza de café.

-¿Acaso has permanecido despierta?-

-Si-

-¿No puedes dormir?-

-No-

-Creo que no tienes ganas de hablar ¿cierto?-

-Así es- la cazadora se pone de pie y se acerca a la estufa, sirve algo en un plato y se lo da a Gérard- espero que la carne de venado te guste porque es todo lo que conseguí… ¿agua o café?-

-Mmm…el agua esta bien, y si me gusta la carne de venado- en ese momento entra Gamaliel en la cocina- eres el último esta vez-

-Que más da…-dice sentándose junto a Gérard, Gisela esta de espaldas a ellos, el gangrel le dirige una mirada y luego voltea a ver al garou quien se encoge de hombros ante su mirada interrogante

Gisela le da un vaso con agua a Gérard y a Gamaliel una botella muy parecida a las otras, luego se sienta ella también de nuevo, pasan unos instantes en silencio mientras Gérard come y Gamaliel termina el contenido de la botella con un leve rictus de asco en la cara, aun no puede acostumbrarse a aquel sabor, de repente Gisela quiebra el silencio

-Esta es la última noche que pasan aquí-

-¿Qué?- Gamaliel

-Pueden irse esta noche o esperar hasta la siguiente, si hacen esto último ya no me encontraran aquí, me voy de este país, estoy harta- agrega Gisela

-No puedes hacer eso- Gérard

-Claro que puedo y lo haré, ya me canse de pelear-

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?- Gamaliel

-No hay "nosotros" son solo ustedes, puede cada quien irse por su lado o permanecer juntos, me da lo mismo-

-Así que ahora te damos lo mismo-Gérard

-No me provoques garou-

-Nunca creí que fueras cobarde- Gérard

-Estas metiéndote en terreno peligroso-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos mataras?- Gamaliel

-Cállate vástago, no tienes idea de lo que dices-

-No tengo miedo, anda…inténtalo- Gamaliel

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¿No entiendes? Estoy harta, he matado a dos personas muy importantes en **mi** vida; he matado por segunda vez a Arthur y esta ocasión si empuñe yo la espada que lo aniquilo, asesine a un miembro de mi familia, he roto todas las reglas que me enseñaron al entrenarme cuando me alié con ustedes, al asesinar a un Torquemada…ya no más…no quiero volver a ver a un vástago o garou o cualquier cosa que se le parezca…las criaturas de esta ciudad ya no tendrán que temerme porque esta misma noche ha muerto la Cazadora, podrás cazar mañana vástago ya no tendrás que beber la sangre que tanto te desagrada…pero si me sigues provocando puedo hacer un último trabajo, que más da si pierdo lo último de alma que me queda matándolos aquí mismo-

-No tienes un arma- Gamaliel

-Ni falta que le hace, tiene las manos- Gérard

-Estás hablando demasiado garou-

-Entonces hazlo, vamos, te reto a que lo hagas- dice Gamaliel rodeando la brra para acercarse a ella- ¿Quieres tu espada de plata o talvez prefieras una pistola con balas de veneno y uranio?- la cazadora aprieta los puños intentando contenerse mientras mira al vástago furiosa- lo sabia…tienes miedo…-

-¡Cállate!- la cazadora golpea con todas sus fuerzas al vástago estrellándolo en el aparador cercano que se hace trizas, el gangrel cae al piso estrellando contra el la botella que aun sostenía en la mano izquierda agregando más vidrios rotos a la ya creciente lluvia de estos que caen del mueble roto- ¿Esta bien así o quieres más?- le dice temblando de furia la cazadora

El vástago se pone de pie, su mirada es la de alguien que ha perdido algo muy importante sin posibilidad de recuperarlo.

-Me voy de aquí- dice Gamaliel- no me quedaré más tiempo-

-Yo me voy también- dice Gérard

-Adiós- Gisela

Ambos salen del departamento y del edificio, una vez en la calle toman caminos separados sin mirar atrás. En el departamento la cazadora se ha quedado sola, se deja caer en una silla totalmente exhausta, nuevamente sola…como en un principio, tal vez así tendrían una oportunidad de sobrevivir, estar cerca de ella era peligroso…sola, así había empezado y así debía terminar…si creyera en el diría que ese es su karma.

La cazadora abre los ojos, todo alrededor esta oscuro: es de noche; ha dormido todo el día, tiene que darse prisa a empacar para irse, afortunadamente no es mucho. Gisela empaca varias cosas, carga las maletas y las baja a la cochera donde esta su auto negro, acomoda las cosas en la cajuela y la cierra con llave, luego sube al asiento del conductor, enciende el motor y echa la reversa para salir de la cochera, alcanza la calle y cuando va a poner la primer velocidad para avanzar por la carretera se ve obligada a frenar de manera brusca pues alguien se ha atravesado en su camino: Gérard…se le ve agitado y tanto maltrecho…enojada la cazadora desciende del coche para enfrentarlo

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-Lo tienen- dice Gérard

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A Gamaliel, la Camarilla ha mandado vástagos en su busca, lo tienen acorralado en un callejón, son demasiados-

-¿Y? no voy a ir-

-No puedo creer que digas eso-

-Nada me obliga a ayudarlo-

-Después de todo él tenía razón: tienes miedo-

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada-

-Claro que si, le tienes miedo a aceptarnos sin lugar a dudas…me dijiste que éramos importantes para ti…ya veo que no es verdad….yo si iré a ayudarlo, aunque tal vez no sea suficiente…adiós- el garou se va corriendo por la oscura calle dejando atrás a Gisela

-Maldito garou- murmura Gisela recargando las manos en la portezuela del coche- ¿Quién se cree que es?...van a matarlos…seguramente hay de todos los clanes…- la cazadora cierra los ojos, puede percibir en la lejanía la batalla que se esta librando

Allá lejos Gamaliel lucha contra varios vástagos, tiene numerosas heridas por las que sangra, no soportará mucho tiempo más…al fin va a terminar esta vida errabunda y solitaria; un vástago brujah lo atrapa por la ropa y lo estrella contra la pared, Gamaliel resbala hasta el piso algo aturdido…entonces algo salta por encima de los vástagos quedando al centro del círculo mortal junto con Gamaliel: Gérard ha llegado. Gamaliel se pone de pie, aun con la ayuda del garou no podrán derrotarlos…ha llegado el momento de morir, pero será llevándose al mayor número posible de enemigos, el garou atrapa a un vástago y lo hace jirones con sus garras en tanto que el gangrel alcanza con sus garras a otro en la garganta pero un malkavian lo golpea por la espalda, Gamaliel cae de rodillas aturdido por el golpe, un tremere lo levanta en vilo con una mano mientras en la otra lleva un puñal y amenaza con matar a Gamaliel con el, Gamaliel cierra los ojos dándose por vencido y esperando el golpe final…con un sonido metálico la daga cae al piso y unas gotas de sangre le caen a Gamaliel en la cara pero no son suyas…el gangrel abre los ojos al tiempo que el tremere lo suelta, entonces él puede ver que tiene una mano atravesada por una flecha, dirige su mirada a la entrada del callejón y ve a la cazadora con una ballesta en las manos

-Apártense de ellos malditos parásitos o la próxima vez será la muerte en persona lo que reciban- sin embargo los vástagos se vuelven dispuestos a atacarla; el primero en hacerlo es el tremere que se ha arrancado la flecha de la mano y avanza amenazante hacia ella- Como quieran- murmura Gisela

La cazadora deja caer la ballesta y saca una alabarda de detrás de su espalda, el tremere se mueve a una velocidad asombrosa pero la cazadora también…se cruzan una fracción de segundo y luego cada uno sigue la trayectoria que llevaba inicialmente, al detenerse en extremos opuestos la cazadora tiene un brazo herido pero el tremer cae decapitado. El resto de los vástagos la atacan todos juntos, ella ni siquiera se mueve, blandiendo la alabarda los espera…al primero en llegar a ella le hace un corte en diagonal del hombro al costado para luego esquivar el golpe de otro para darle después con la empuñadura de su arma arrojándolo lejos, un tercero la agarra por detrás del cuello y frente a ella otro se aproxima blandiendo unas manos trasformadas en garras; la cazadora golpea al vástago que la detiene con la empuñadura de la alabarda atravesándolo, luego se agacha al tiempo que el vástago de las garras descarga un golpe de suerte que no la mata a ella si no al vástago que la detenía, arranca su arma del cuerpo inerte y entierra la hoja en el otro vástago moviéndola con fuerza hacia arriba destrozándolo; otros dos se aproximan, uno de ellos se ha transformado en un lobo descomunal que salta contra ella tratando de herirla con sus garras en la cara pero ella lo detiene con la alabarda, el segundo la golpea en el plexo solar arrojándola contra un montón de escombros, la cazadora se pone de pie blandiendo su arma una vez más, el vástago que la golpeo la mira a los ojos, Gisela puede sentir al vástago tratando de entrar en su mente, ella hace un esfuerzo mental luchando contra aquel poder, mueve lentamente una de sus manos hasta su espalda y saca una daga, la arroja con fuerza contra el vástago, este la esquiva pero al distraerse la cazadora corre hacia él y lo destroza con la alabarda, el cuerpo sanguinolento cae, el vástago que se ha convertido en lobo la sorprende y la tira al piso, la alabarda se desliza lejos de la cazadora, ella evita los embates una y otra vez rodando por el piso hasta consigue ponerse en pie, sin embargo el vástago consigue herirla un par de ocasiones pero ella también lo ha golpeado, el lobo se lanza una vez más contra ella y en el último instante salta, ella se agacha y cuando va pasando por encima de ella Gisela lo golpea en el esternón rompiéndole los huesos, el vástago cae al piso algo aturdido; entonces la cazadora saca de su gabardina un guante especial que no tiene la punta de los dedos en su lugar hay una navajas afiladas de acero, la cazadora se mueve con rapidez y descarga un tajo que alcanza al lobo en la garganta, la sangre mana a chorros y pronto el vástago cae muerto vació de sangre…los últimos vástagos que quedan y están algo maltrechos salen del callejón y se pierden en las sombras.

La cazadora no intenta seguirlos, se acerca a Gérard que ha recuperado su forma humana e intenta reanimar a Gamaliel, Gisela se inclina sobre él contemplando las numerosas heridas

-Se esta muriendo…-

-¿Puedes salvarlo?- pregunta el garou

-Ven, tráelo…le haremos una visita a la Camarilla-

-¿Ahora? ¿Sabes donde están?-

-No lo sabia, pero puedo percibir a esos vástagos que huyeron, solo hay que seguirlos…Vlad se va a sorprender-

-No se que pretendes pero adelante-

Con paso veloz avanzan por las calles dejando atrás el callejón, se aproximan a una casa discreta con pesadas puertas de acero, al llegar hasta ellas estas ya han sido selladas. Dentro los vástagos que huyeron dan cuenta de lo sucedido a Vlad, quien preside la Camarilla, en torno a la mesa se hallan reunidos otros vástagos importantes y varios Sires con sus chiquillos se encuentran ahí también.

-¡Son unos idiotas! La cazadora los seguirá hasta aquí- Vlad esta furioso, pero en ese momento la puerta estalla, cuando el polvo se asienta la cazadora entra con paso firme seguida de cerca por Gérard que lleva en brazos a Gamaliel lleno de su sangre- ¡Que demonios!- exclama Vlad

-¡Cierra la boca Vlad!- le ordena la cazadora parándose a la mitad del salón mirando directamente al antiguo- Tú ordenaste esta cacería de sangre ¿No es cierto?-

-Ese mal nacido gangrel ha violado la mascarada, eso sin mencionar los otros cargos que hay en su contra….es maldito espía también-

-Al menos aceptas que es un gangrel, todo este tiempo l han tenido por sinegrex…el Sabbat ya sabe como llevar a cabo el Ritual de la sangre Vlad, la Triqueta de las fuerzas ha sido invocada y nosotros tres formamos la Triada-

-No creo nada…y en todo caso ese vástago no vivirá más, pronto se habrá desangrado por completo- Vlad sonríe burlón- esta vez has perdido, te has metido en la jaula de los leones y no saldrás con vida de aquí… ¡Mátenlos!- ordena y algunos comienzan a avanzar

-¡Ni un paso más!- grita Gisela alzando una bola negra del tamaño de un pelota de béisbol- si se mueven arrojare esta bomba de luz, con potencia suficiente para reducirlos a todos a cenizas- nadie se mueve y la cazadora sonríe- ¿Quién ha perdido ahora Vlad?...y también te demostraré que Gamaliel no morirá…bájalo Gérard- le dice al garou y este lo coloca con cuidado en el piso, la cazadora l da la bomba de luz- al primer movimiento la arrojas- Gérard asiente mientras ella se hinca junto a Gamaliel y saca una daga del cinturón

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Vlad sospechando la respuesta

-Esto- responde la cazadora cortándose las venas de la muñeca y dejando caer en la boca del gangrel un hilillo de sangre, tras unos instantes un cambio impresionante se opera en Gamaliel: sus heridas se cierran al instante y con rapidez, sus facciones adquieren una nueva luz, el gangrel se mueve y finalmente abre los ojos y se pone de pie un poco confuso

-¡Esto tiene que ser símbolo de la Gehena! ¡La cazadora ha revivido a un vástago con su propia sangre!-

-Solo tienes dos opciones Vlad: o te haces a un lado o nos ayudas a evitar que el Sabbat se apodere de la Bestia….la misma oferta que le hice a Markko….además tendrás que dejarnos en paz o vendré en persona a acabar contigo-

-No te ayudaré-

-Entonces quítate de nuestro camino-

-Algún día caerás-

-No hoy Vlad, no hoy- dice Gisela y luego se da vuelta hacia sus acompañantes- Vamonos- los tres salen de prisa y ningún vástago se mueve de su sitio, la Triada avanza en silencio hasta llegar de vuelta a la casa de Gisela donde dejo el coche encendido y con la portezuela abierta

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta Gamaliel de improviso

-Te salvo la vida con su sangre- dice Gérard

-¡No puede ser!-

-No es para tanto….alguien me dijo que tenia miedo y yo n le temo a nada….ni siquiera a admitir que son importantes para mi, creo que hasta podría considerarlos mis amigos y enfrentaremos esto juntos hasta el fin-

-Gracias- dice Gamaliel impresionado todavía

-De nada-

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Gérard

-Suban al coche, iremos a otro lugar- los tres suben al coche y la cazadora lo interna una vez más en la jungla de asfalto.

 **Tercera parte: La Bestia**

" **Solo puedo decir que fue sangre por sangre" Gamaliel**

La cazadora conduce en silencio, el coche se mezcla con tantos otros que hay en la carretera, Gisela mantiene la mirada fija al frente pensando en los pasos que han de seguir si quieren evitar el nacimiento de la Bestia.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- dice Gamaliel

-Pensaba en lo que vamos a hacer a continuación, tenemos que saber quien es el humano detrás de todo esto, él comenzó este problema, si lo encontramos quizá podamos evitar el desastre-

-El problema es localizarlo ¿No?- Gérard

-Así es-

-¿A dónde vamos esta vez?- Gérard

-¿No es obvio? A otra de mis casas, de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, cerca de la Alameda Central…sugiero que nos separemos por las noches e intentemos recoger noticias, tal vez alguien sepa algo que nos sirva. Sobra decir que hay que tener mucho cuidado, ni los moradores ni Vlad cumplirán su palabra de no entrometerse y no siempre podré salvarlos ni ustedes a mi-

-¿Crees que Vlad no cumpla su palabra?- Gamaliel

-Así es. Por eso lo que vamos a hacer es peligroso, no solo esta Vlad también el Sabbat y Markko no esta precisamente durmiendo…sin mencionar que ese humano debe tener muchos ojos y oídos atentos a nosotros-

La cazadora introduce el coche en un estacionamiento subterráneo, deja el coche en un lugar apartado y descienden de él, luego utilizan un elevador para subir los tres pisos que hay en ese edificio, el elevador abre directamente a la sala, debajo en el primer y segundo piso hay una librería que por el momento esta cerrada; aun a esta hora hay mucho bullicio en las calles, sobre todo a lo largo de la avenida en la que están ellos: los carros corren veloces y la gente va y viene de Bellas Artes o de los cines cercanos, algunos más van a los restaurantes y los turistas se refugian en el Hotel Sheraton de la avenida Juárez.

-Un lugar muy concurrido- dice Gamaliel mirando por la ventana

-Para esconder a una persona que mejor lugar que uno donde hay una multitud, es difícil localizarte y la librería despista un poco-

-¿Es tuya?- Gamaliel

-Si-

-¿Empezaremos hoy?- Gérard

-No. Hoy descansaremos….bueno no creo que Gamaliel lo necesite-

-Todavía no creo lo que hiciste… ¿Por qué?- Gamaliel

-Nadie me desafía en vano y Vlad lo hizo; además no podía dejar que murieras, mi palabra sigue en pie y como dije eso vale mucho…al menos para mí, es cuestión de honor que ahora se ha visto acrecentado por su amistad-

-¿Cómo es que tu sangre lo afecto así, fue un cambio muy impresionante- Gérard

-La respuesta es simple: el elixir de la inmortalidad lo hizo-

-Y de verdad no me siento cansado en lo absoluto…duerman ustedes, aunque creo que esa herida tuya necesita atención- dice Gamaliel señalando la muñeca de la cazadora aun envuelta en un paño teñido de sangre

-¿Acaso eres doctor?-

-No, pero te he visto hacerlo-

-¿Vas a experimentar conmigo tus dotes médicas?-

-Si tú lo permites-

-Si no hay más remedio…en el baño hay un maletín con todo lo necesario-Gamaliel trae el maletín y saca una aguja con hilo especial y un antiséptico, al destapar la herida esta sangra un poco, limpia la herida con un algodón y comienza a coser bajo la atenta mirada de Gisela- ¿Te duele?- le pregunta

-Tal vez-

-¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos a ese humano?-

-Aniquilarlo o nos aniquila, no hay más opciones-

-Hablas de nuevo como la Cazadora Torquemada-

-Ya estoy de vuelta…creo que Gérard si estaba cansado- agrega Gisela tras una pausa al ver al garou acostado en el sillón profundamente dormido- él también te ayudo cuando yo no quería hacerlo-

-Lo se. Cuando me fui de tu casa me refugie en otra desocupada no muy lejos, parecía que los dueños se habían ido de vacaciones, a la noche siguiente cuando salí camine un momento por las calles cuando unos vástagos comenzaron a seguirme…después eran muchos y me acorralaron en el callejón; no se como me encontró Gérard pero fue una suerte que así fuera-

-Es un garou, puede identificar a un vástago desde lejos, tal vez incluso te estaba buscando-

-Ya termine, ahora duérmete…yo vigilaré-

-Jamás creí que le confiaría mi vida a un vástago-

-Hay cosas que deben cambiar-

-Quizá…pero hay otras que no…buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Gisela-

La cazadora se retira a una habitación a dormir mientras Gamaliel se pone a curiosear los libros, toma uno y se pone a leer. Pasan varias horas cuando el vástago se pone de pie y se dirige a la habitación donde esta Gisela, abre la puerta y la penumbra delinea el cuerpo de la cazadora dormida con la paz que da saber que no esta en peligro, Gamaliel se acerca a la cama y contempla el rostro de Gisela por unos minutos, luego obedeciendo a un repentino impulso se sienta en la cama y le da a Gisela un beso frío en la frente, la cazadora se remueve entre sueños y Gamaliel alarga una mano para tomar una mano de Gisela y ella vuelve a dormir profundamente, el gangrel acaricia el rostro de Gisela con la otra mano y permanece ahí el resto de la noche conformándose con contemplar lo que más ama en esta o cualquier otra vida pero que sabe que es imposible de alcanzar.

Amanece y Gisela abre los ojos, se incorpora para salir de la habitación pero se detiene, ha tenido un sueño extraño, voltea para todos los rincones de la habitación en penumbra y finalmente descubre a Gamaliel dormido en un sillón que esta frente a la cama… ¿Soñó? ¿O fue realidad?...tiene la vaga sensación de haberse sentido en paz como nunca se había sentido, como si algo o alguien hubiera velado su sueño y se pregunta en silencio si ese alguien fue Gamaliel….no, imposible….seguramente solo entro en la habitación porque estaba amaneciendo. Sale de la cama y se viste y a continuación en un gesto por demás inútil pero tierno cubre a Gamaliel con una sábana olvidando por completo que él ya no siente frío o calor. Abandona la habitación, la casa esta alumbrada por la luz solar que entra por la ventana, observa a Gérard que aun duerme y el montón de libros que estuvo leyendo Gamaliel la noche que ha pasado…todos hablan sobre vástagos y garous, sobre el mundo sobrenatural en el que se mueven…todos excepto uno, delgado y maltratado que contiene poesía, una muy particular pues fue escrita por un vástago, uno que Gisela aniquilo junto con el cazador de brujas que le perdono la vida en un principio…todavía no lograba discernir porque conservaba aquel libro pero ahí estaba y probablemente seguiría estándolo por mucho tiempo. Gisela sonríe y va hacia la cocina, es su turno de vigilar los movimientos del mundo circundante sin saber que lo que busca esta más cerca de lo que piensa.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la calle de Venustiano Carranza una casa muy elegante se levanta, dentro un hombre poderoso contempla a través de las ventanas el ir y venir del mundo que quiere gobernar; detrás de él un hombre de bata blanca lo observa en medio de un tenso silencio.

-No los han atrapado, ese maldito vástago es un inútil…pero pronto le pondré remedio…cuando obtenga el poder barreré a todas esas criaturas sobrenaturales, no quedará uno solo. A la Triada le tengo reservada una agonía diferente una vez que hayan cumplido su cometido-

-Pero señor…primero hay que atraparlos, la luna nueva es dentro de una semana-

-¡Ya lo se! …ordena a todos los hombres de que dispongo que los busquen día y noche a cualquier precio…tarde o temprano alguno caerá y entonces será más fácil atrapar al resto-

-Si señor- el hombre se retira

-Pronto tendré el poder de la Bestia-

Un viento frío barre las oscuras calles de la ciudad de México, la gente se mueve muy deprisa entre las sombras de la noche que ha regresado y en casa de Gisela hay movimiento otra vez con una escena ya familiar, como émulo de una extraña familia la Triada cena algo antes de partir en busca de repuestas. Cuando terminan salen a la calle aun llena de gente a la que contemplan por un instante antes de avanzar hacia el Eje Central para separarse ahí. Mientras caminan platican un poco.

-¿Te pasaste la noche leyendo Gamaliel?- Gisela

-Em…este…si, tienes unos libros muy interesantes-

-Si sobrevivimos te voy a mostrar todos los libros que tengo, no solo sobre el mundo sobrenatural, hay muchas otras cosas en este mundo…lo mismo para ti Gérard-

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta- responde el garou

-Tienes la eternidad para aprender muchas cosas-Gisela

-Sería un buen pasatiempo para tu recién adquirida inmortalidad- Gamaliel

-Todavía me siento aturdido de solo pensarlo- Gérard

-Bueno caballeros- dice Gisela deteniéndose ante la avenida del Eje Central- aquí nos separamos…si pueden regresen antes del amanecer-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "si pueden"?- Gérard

-Uno nunca sabe Gérard-

-Hasta el amanecer entonces- Gamaliel

Cada uno toma una dirección diferente perdiéndose de la vista de los demás en la oscuridad de la noche. Durante tres noches repitieron aquel procedimiento: salían de noche y regresaban antes del amanecer, pero parecía que todas las voces habían sido acalladas de nuevo….sin embargo un amanecer Gérard no regresó, tampoco lo hizo en el transcurso del día y cuando la noche llegó de nuevo la cazadora estaba francamente preocupada.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?- le pregunta Gamaliel mientras caminan por las calles del centro buscando a Gérard

-Me temo que este en manos enemigas-

-¿Cómo lo encontraremos?-

-No lo se….pero vamos a buscarlo hasta debajo de los edificios de esta ciudad-

Sin embargo aquella noche no lo encontraron, ningún rumor corría, el silencio: mal presagio…la noche siguiente ambos recorrieron varios lugares de la ciudad frecuentados por vástagos pero no había nadie, parecía que la sociedad vampirica estaba estática, esperando a que algo sucediera, Volvieron al centro de la ciudad, caminaron sobre la dirección que aquella noche había tomado Gérard, se internaron en las callejuelas llenas de casas muy viejas de la época colonial, las farolas estaban rotas y las callejuelas sumidas en la oscuridad casi total presagiaban peligro. Nada se escuchaba, sus pasos amortiguados los condujeron a la parte trasera de un parque solitario…entonces Gisela escucho un sonido rasposo y apagado, se detuvo haciéndole a Gamaliel una señal para que guardara silencio, el sonido se repitió acompañado de un movimiento apenas perceptible en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- le dice la cazadora a la oscuridad sacando la espada de plata de debajo de la gabardina- yo se que estás ahí, tal vez no puedo verte pero puedo sentirte- la cazadora avanza unos pasos hacia un rincón particularmente oscuro- sal de ahí-

Sin previo aviso de las sombras se desprende un ser deforme de piel extremadamente pálida y arrugada, su cabeza calva exhibe unas orejas algo puntiagudas, sus ojos claros miran a la cazadora desde las cuencas hundidas, viste unas ropas andrajosas y gastadas, de las mangas sobre salen unas manos huesudas de dedos largos con garras. Gamaliel da un respingo y retrocede un paso, en cambio la cazadora ni siquiera se sorprende, solo contempla a la criatura.

-Un Nosferatu- murmura Gamaliel

-¿La cazadora busca algo?- dice con voz gutural el nosferatu- ¿A un garou perdido tal vez?- agrega maliciosamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dice Gisela

-Los nosferatu vemos muchas cosas y oímos muchas más-

-¿Desde cuando los vástagos ayudan a la cazadora? ¿Acaso es una trampa?-

-No. No es una trampa. Cosas peores pueden surgir de la oscuridad, es necesario detenerlas y los traidores deben ser castigados… ¿Quiere la cazadora hacer un trato?-

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-¿Qué darías a cambio de información sobre el garou?-

-Cualquier cosa que me pertenezca- dice Gisela envainando la espada

-Al garou se lo llevaron unos hombre, lo acorralaron aquí mismo, lo redujeron y lo subieron a un coche, se fueron a toda velocidad-

-¿Eran humanos?-

-Si-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de esa información?-

-Tu palabra de que no me harás nunca daño y que matarás a Vardo-

-¿Un vástago de la Camarilla me pide que acabe con uno de sus filas? Esto si que es sorprendente-

-No tanto como que la cazadora se hace acompañar de un gangrel y de un garou…Vardo cree que los nosferatu no deberían existir, le damos asco, quiere matarnos a todos-

-Las verdaderas deformidades proviene de adentro no de fuera del cuerpo-

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- dice el nosferatu tendiéndole una mano

-Tienes mi palabra- contesta la cazadora dándole la mano que al contacto es fría pero ella en lugar de retirarla como cualquiera lo haría la aprieta con firmeza

-Hace muchos años que soy nosferatu y la mayor parte de ellos los he pasado solo, eres la primera que no retrocede al verme- al decir esto mira de reojo a Gamaliel- incluso mis iguales no me quieren cerca y lo que es más, eres el primer ser que me toca voluntariamente….asegúrate de acabar con Vardo-

-Ya te he dado mi palabra, Vardo pagara todo lo que ha hecho-

-Algo más, el humano que buscas es Kano Sastrías, él es aliado de Vardo y a esa rata vampirica la encontrarás en Bellas Artes-

-Gracias- la cazadora retira la mano

-Solo cumple tu palabra-

-Tenlo por seguro- la cazadora se da la vuelta para irse, Gamaliel se queda por un instante contemplando al Nosferatu- ¡Muévete Gamaliel!- le grita Gisela y el vástago la alcanza mientras el nosferatu regresa a la oscuridad y el secreto en el que le toco vivir.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a un nosferatu…y nunca tan cerca- Gamaliel

-Malo, ten cuidado con ellos, Lilith los protege….si lastimas a uno tarde o temprano lo pagarás y son los ojos y oídos de la Camarilla por toda la ciudad y hay algunos en el Sabbat también-

-Pero tú has matado a algunos de ellos-

-Así es. Pero este tiene razón: cosas peores que yo pueden surgir-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A hacerle una visita a Vardo-

 **TRADITOR**

Los dos caminan hasta Bellas Artes, este bello edificio blanco guarda debajo de el tres niveles de estacionamientos, los primeros siempre han sido usados, mas el tercero, el más profundo esta vacío siempre…o eso cree la gente. Vardo ha vivido mucho tiempo en este lugar maquinando traiciones en la oscuridad, jugando un peligroso juego pues si la Camarilla lo descubre nada lo salvará de la muerte definitiva. Gisela y Gamaliel se mueven con rapidez y sigilo esquivando a los guardias de seguridad, entre las sombras bajan la rampa que conduce a las puertas cerradas del estacionamiento; Gisela saca algo que parece una pluma, mete la punta en la cerradura y oprime un botón, un olor amargo llena el aire y tras unos segundos de espera la cerradura cede por si sola.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ácido corrosivo-

En silencio caminan a través de los dos primeros niveles ahora vacíos y tenuemente iluminados con lámparas de neón, las rampas que conducen a cada nivel están a oscuras pero prender una luz aquí seria peligroso, Gamaliel puede ver mejor en la oscuridad asi que conduce a Gisela hasta la entrada del tercer nivel: una puerta de acero colado cerrada con llave…del otro lado unas voces discuten algo.

En el lado opuesto de la puerta Vardo discute no muy amigablemente con tres enviados del Sabbat, parece que los altos dirigentes desconfían de las intenciones de Sastrías e incluso de las de Vardo y han creído posible una traición por parte de alguno o de ambos.

-…una vez que haya derrotado a la Camarilla lo destruiremos- dice Vardo refiriéndose a Sastrías- se preocupan demasiado-

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?- pregunta un Tzimisce

-Por supuesto, el libro tiene la solución-

-Entonces tendrás que entregarnos el libro- interviene un Lasombra

-¿Porqué haría tal cosa?-

-No confiamos en ti- afirma otro Lasombra con voz áspera

-Ni yo en ustedes-

-Sabemos que el humano ya tiene al garou-informa el Tzimisce- si atrapa a los otros dos llevará a cabo el ritual-

-Necesita de nuestra ayuda-

-No la necesitará una vez concluido el ritual-

-No les entregaré el libro-

-El humano puede que nos traicione o no pero tú has dejado muy claro tu juego, desde un principio has querido el poder para ti-

-Hicimos un trato y no he incumplido mi palabra-

-Pero has fallado en atrapar a la Cazadora y al Gangrel-

-Si creen que es tan fácil porque no lo intentan ustedes-

-Nosotros tendremos éxito donde tú has fallado-

-Eso quiero verlo-

-Primero entréganos el libro o no verás una sola noche más-

-Claro que no-

-Entonces prepárate a morir-

En ese instante la puerta se abre con un rechinido dejando a la vista a Gisela y Gamaliel.

-La Cazadora de Brujas- dice uno de los Lasombra

-Veo que tienen una fiesta y que no soy la única deseosa de matar a Vardo-

-Esta vez no te escaparás- afirma el Tzimisce

-Primero atrápame-

Los tres enviados del Sabbat avanzan hacia ellos rodeándolos, la Cazadora desenvaina su espada y el gangrel se transforma en un lobo gigantesco. Gamaliel ataca al Tzimisce que ha transformado sus manos en dos garras increíbles; en tanto Gisela ha de enfrentarse a los dos Lasombra; ambos invocan al mismo tiempo la obtenebración y la oscuridad total rodea a la Cazadora, no puede ver nada así que cierra los ojos concentrándose…unos pasos aquií, un roce allá le dicen que los Lasombra se mueven en torno a ella…puede sentir sus movimientos en las tinieblas, su percepción se vuelve tan clara que puede sentirlos como si los estuviera viendo…saca lentamente su espada y espera a que un movimiento de alguno de sus enemigos sea el correcto para ella…

-¡Ahí estás!- exclama al tiempo que descarga un lance detrás de ella girando velozmente, puede sentir que ha dado en el blanco, su espada ha chocado contra un cuerpo sólido atravesándolo, sabe que ha matado a un Lasombra…pero aún queda el otro. Puede percibir que este es más fuerte, la oscuridad se hace más sofocante, la oprime como si un brazo le atenazara el cuello impidiéndole respirar…

Gamaliel no la pasa mejor luchando contra el Tzimisce quien es muy hábil, ambos tienen heridas y sólo vencerá el más inteligente, Gamaliel siente que esta peleando contra su reflejo pues sus movimientos y los de su contrincante son muy parecidos…son tan similares que en ocasiones el Tzimisce se adelanta a los movimientos del gangrel con toda facilidad…sin embargo Gamaliel no esta dispuesto a perder y las habilidades adquiridas durante su vida vampirica se hacen presentes: el gangrel salta para derribar al Tzimisce, este lo hiere con sus garras produciéndole unas heridas profundas, sin hacer caso de ello el gangrel consigue su objetivo y atrapa al Tzimisce del cuello, el lobo en el que se ha convertido Gamaliel cierra las fauces destrozando a su oponente.

Gisela siente que le falta el aire, sabe que con esta disciplina el Lasombra puede oprimirla hasta asfixiarla, no escucha nada, la negrura es tan espesa que el sonido se amortigua…se concentra intentando apartar su mente del dolor que siente; comienza a percibir lo que se encuentra a su alrededor, incluso lo que esta más allá de la oscuridad: puede sentir a Gamaliel que aun se encuentra exaltado, a los vástagos muertos…finalmente al Lasombra que aun queda, levanta su espada lentamente, con un movimiento brusco descarga un lance frente a ella, un grito de dolor le dice que ha dado en el blanco; casi al mismo tiempo la oscuridad se desvanece y ella puede respirar de nuevo; le propina una patada al Lasombra que ha herido en un hombro atravesándoselo, el vástago cae varios metros hacia lejos de la Cazadora mas muy cerca del gangrel que ha recuperado su forma humana. El Lasombra se pone de pie incrédulo de lo que ha pasado y observa a la Cazadora con mucha atención…la comprensión le llega como un golpe mucho peor que el que acaba de recibir.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- la increpa el Lasombra

-Los Tzimisce no son los únicos que han obtenido beneficios de la sangre de los vampiros, yo también he experimentado con ustedes- dice con una sonrisa malvada la Cazadora- les he robado una parte de sus disciplinas…-

-¡Eso no es posible!-

-Claro que si, si sabes buscar los secretos de la sangre maldita de los vástagos-

-Razón de más para destruirte-

-Ven e inténtalo-

Sin embargo el Lasombra no se enfrenta a Gisela, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Gamaliel quien esta todo manchado de la sangre del Tzimisce…sus ojos se cruzan, lo que esta a punto de suceder es muy malo:

Gamaliel no podía apartar su vista de aquellos ojos fríos como el hielo, sentía que se hundía en un pozo de olvido, su mente se vaciaba de todo menos de una cosa: la sed de sangre…cual llama poderosa estaba encendida en el alma del gangrel, su bestia interior aún quería luchar y matar…en un susurro llegó la orden directamente a esa bestia: "¡Mata a la Cazadora!".

En un instante las cosas cambiaron, la Cazadora vio avanzar a Gamaliel hacia donde ella se encontraba pasando junto al Lasombra, en sus ojos se adivinaba la bestia que lo dominaba; el gangrel transforma sus manos una vez más en garras afiladas y ataca a la Cazadora, ella detiene el ataque con su espada y patea en el pecho al gangrel quien cae al piso; se pone de pie nuevamente saltando para caer encima de la Cazadora arrastrándola al piso, lo único que los separa es la espada atravesada horizontalmente entre ellos, el gangrel levanta una garra para herirla en la cara pero ella mueve la cabeza justo a tiempo y aun así aparecen un par de cortes en su mejilla. La Cazadora enfurece y con ambos pies arroja a un lado al gangrel, de un salto se pone de pie y el vástago la imita, se miran como dos fieras defendiendo su territorio, ambos no son ya concientes de lo que hacen, han dejado al monstruo del frenesí apoderarse de ellos. El gangrel acomete de nuevo y la Cazadora lo esquiva haciéndole un corte a lo largo del antebrazo con su espada, el gangrel se vuelve a una velocidad increíble y logra agarrar con ambas manos la espada de plata aunque le produce daño en las palmas, se la arrebata a la Cazadora; ella no se da por vencida por eso, en un descuido del gangrel mientras arroja lejos la espada lo golpea en la cara pero él apenas siente el daño, es el turno del gangrel que la atrapa por la ropa y la estrella en un pilar cercano deteniéndola ahí con sus garras, ella deja caer sus codos sobre los brazos del gangrel y consigue liberarse, luego lo golpea con el puño en el esternón arrojándolo contra la pared, esto lejos de hacer desistir al vampiro parece motivarlo más a seguir luchando, mas la Cazadora tampoco se rinde, no ha recibido más daño que el gangrel, esta batalla puede continuar quizá para siempre…la mirada de Gisela recae por unos segundos en los ojos de Gamaliel donde la bestia se asoma, la Cazadora saca una esferita plateada de su cinturón: un resplandor encerrado. La Cazadora acciona un botón y cuando el gangrel esta muy cerca se la arroja justo en la cara, por unos segundos todo se ilumina con un potente resplandor que deja ciego momentáneamente al gangrel, entonces la Cazadora se vuelve y avanza contra el Lasombra que ha observado todo con perversa curiosidad.

-Te voy a hacer pedazos- le dice la Cazadora plantándose a unos pasos de él- te voy a demostrar porque los vástagos le tiene miedo a mi nombre- la Cazadora extiende una mano con la palma hacia el frente como si entre sus dedos apretara algo invisible mientras mira fijamente al Lasombra a los ojos; por un instante este pensó que la Cazadora estaba tan mal como los descendientes de Malkav…pero entonces sintió que algo dentro de él se revolvía, como si un monstruo creciera en su interior, se llevo las manos al pecho intentando acallar aquella sensación pero no podía, como tampoco podía apartar la mirada de aquellos terribles ojos que ahora se habían tornado en los de un demonio.

-Serás consumido por la misma bestia que te impulsa a saciar tu sed de sangre noche con noche bastardo- la Cazadora gira un poco la mano al contrario de las manecillas del reloj y el Lasombra siente como algo lo desgarra desde dentro, la sangre escurre en chorros hasta el piso, tras unos minutos el vástago toca el suelo hecho jirones por su propia bestia.

La Cazadora contempla por unos segundos su obra para luego darle la espalda con una última mirada de desprecio, recoge su espada poniéndola en su funda, luego se acerca al gangrel que aun se restriega los ojos parcialmente cegados.

-¿Ya te has calmado?- le pregunta la Cazadora

-Después de o que me hiciste no me ha quedado de otra-contesta el gangrel poniéndose de pie, por fin puede ver otra vez, al fijar su mirada en la Cazadora esta se da cuenta de algo.

-Tus ojos Gamaliel-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Son como los de un gato, tienes la pupila vertical-

-Gracias a ese Lasombra-

-No puedes evitarlo si entras en frenesí gangrel-

-¿Te lastimé mucho?-

-No más de lo que yo a ti-

-¿Qué le hiciste a ese Lasombra? ¿Cómo pudiste…?-

-¿Hacerle lo que le hice? La respuesta no te va a gustar…he encontrado que puede robarle ciertas características a los vástagos a través de su sangre-

-¿Estas diciendo que adquiriste disciplinas vampiricas bebiendo su sangre?-

-Básicamente…si-

-Eres un demonio-

-Gracias-

-Ahora veo porque te tienen miedo-

-No te preocupes no te haré nada…ahora…creo que Vardo se fue mientras peleábamos- Gisela se acerca a una mesa, sobre ella esta el libro con la Triqueta de las fuerzas grabada- pero nos dejo un obsequio…que de poco nos sirve ya, a menos que…ven vamos al parque de nuevo-

-¿Qué haremos ahí?-

-Ahora lo verás-

Ambos salen del estacionamiento y se encuentran con los cuerpos inermes de los guardias, con rapidez regresan a la parte de atrás del parque donde vieran al Nosferatu.

-Nosferatu- llama en voz alta la Cazadora-ven por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda de nuevo- tras unos minutos de silencio la criatura vuelve a surgir de la oscuridad

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el Nosferatu

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver a la Camarilla-

-¿Acaso quieres morir?-

-Es un riesgo, Vardo ha escapado y estoy segura de que esta ahí, necesito que le digas a la Camarilla lo que sabes-

-No se que planeas pero iré contigo-

-Muy bien-

La Cazadora va en busca de un vehículo para atravesar la ciudad dejando al gangrel en compañía del Nosferatu, ambos se observan en un silencio incómodo.

-¿quién eras antes de ser abrazado?- le pregunta de repente Gamaliel al Nosferatu

-Un humano muy vanidoso que despreciaba a todos-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kail-

-Debió ser difícil la transición-

-Mucho, tarde demasiado en aceptarlo… ¿disfrutas de su compañía?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si, si lo haces ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué se siente aliarse con la Cazadora de Brujas?-

-Dímelo tú que también lo haces-

-Pero no la conozco como tú…ten cuidado, ella no es fácil de convencer y pronto podrias tener que tomar una decisión difícil-

-No se a lo que te refieres-

-Claro que lo sabes pero aun te niegas a aceptarlo-

En ese momento regresa Gisela y ambos suben al coche que ha traido, condujo a una velocidad excesiva y llegaron rápidamente a las cercanias de la guarida de la Camarilla, el coche se detiene con un chirrido y todos descienden.

-Vlad no nos creerá nada-dice Gamaliel

-Es un perfecto imbécil pero tendrá que creernos porque he traido esto-

-El libro de la Triqueta-

-Adelante- comienzan a avanzar

-En eso tiene razón la Cazadora, Vlad no es el mejor de los lideres pero hay males con los que hay que aprender a vivir- dice Kail

-Merece que el Sabbat lo derrote- dice la Cazadora

-Tal vez…pero no será hoy- Kail

-Así será-

Dentro de la casa la Camarilla esta en plena sesión, Vardo les ha traído noticias de que el Sabbat esta tramando un plan para atacar a la Camarilla y que la Cazadora se aproxima; Vlad no se ha quedado estático y se pone al frente de varios vástagos de distintos clanes para poder destruir esta vez a ala Cazadora; cuando llegan a las puertas estas están abiertas totalmente, en el salón alineados a ambos lados de Vlad están sus pares y entre ellos está Vardo.

-Esta vez tienes un comité de bienvenida Vlad- le dice la Cazadora al entrar dejando afuera a Gamaliel y a Kail

-No saldrás con vida de aquí y ese vástago que te acompaña se arrepentirá de haberse aliado contigo- responde Vlad furioso

-Sobre mi cadáver-

-Que así sea-

Un par de vástagos se adelantan a una seña de Vlad armados con espadas, se mueven con celeridad hacia la Cazadora pero ella esta preparada y esquiva es ataque de ambos, los vástagos vuelven a acometer a una velocidad impresionante no obstante la Cazadora detiene con su espada todos los lances enemigos; detiene un golpe particularmente fuerte de uno de ellos y lo golpea tirándolo al piso, cuando el otro se acerca dando un lance lateral la Cazadora se agacha y con su espada lo corta a la mitad a la altura de la cintura. El otro vástago se pone de pie, esta vez combina celeridad con potencia pero aun así la Cazadora es difícil de vencer ¿cómo puede moverse así de rápido? Se preguntan muchos; al final la Cazadora desarma al vástago y con un tajo vertical el vástago cae hecho pedazos, un gran charco de sangre se extiende a los pies de la Cazadora. Ella se vuelve una vez más hacia Vlad pero dirige sus ojos hacia Vardo… entonces el golpe mental llega como una ráfaga helada, la Cazadora no puede dejar de sentir que la razón se le va y que se hunde en el pozo de la locura; lucha contra aquella fuerza entablando un duelo mental con Vardo, este esta sorprendido de que ella pueda oponer resistencia a la dementación pero no durará mucho, a la larga él ganará…el sudor corre por la cara de la Cazadora, no podrá soportar mucho tiempo…Vardo es muy poderoso en ese aspecto, ni siquiera puede moverse…un silbido llena el aire seguido de un grito de dolor por parte de Vardo, el contacto visual se rompe y la Cazadora se ve libre para observar como una daga ha atravesado a Vardo del lado derecho del plexo solar.

Finalmente Gamaliel entra seguido de Kail, Vlad esta tan impresionado que no dice nada, el gangrel llega hasta Gisela.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Lo estaré-

-Aquí esta el libro, no pude resistirme a intervenir-

-Gracias- la Cazadora toma el libro y encara a Vlad- aquí traigo pruebas de que tienes un traidor en tus filas Vlad, uno que ha informado al Sabbat de todos tus movimientos y se ha encargado de que te enteres solo de ciertas cosas…ha acusado a Gamaliel de ser espía cuando que él ha jugado dos partidas esperando alinearse del lado ganador- la Cazadora arroja el libro a los pies de Vlad, este lo recoge y lo hojea

-Esto no prueba nada- dice Vlad

-Este libro estaba en el refugio de Vardo y si no me crees aquí traigo a alguien a quien le creerás- Kail se adelanta entonces hasta quedar a un lado de la Cazadora- este Nosferatu ha visto y oído cosas muy interesantes acerca de Vardo-

-Es un miserable traidor, todo este tiempo ha estado aliado con el Sabbat para despertar a la Bestia y luego tomar el control- dice Kail

Ahora ya no hay dudas sobre la culpabilidad de Vardo, este se ha arrancado la daga del plexo y avanza hasta la Cazadora completamente furioso, ella levanta su espada para detener la acometida pero Vardo la golpea en la cara, la Cazadora cae al piso y al ponerse de pie se limpia con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le escurre de la boca, una mirada de hielo le dirige la Cazadora a su oponente, ha llegado la hora de vengar la muerte de Arthur…la Cazadora se mueve a una velocidad impresionante para alcanzar a Vardo que detiene el lance de la espada pero ella retrae uno de sus brazos y con la palma extendida con todos los dedos juntos la encaja en la garganta del vástago, este retrocede escurriendo sangre de la herida; le dirige una mirada asesina a la Cazadora…pero nunca debió hacerlo: el Malkavian no podía dejar de mirar esos pozos fríos y profundos donde un demonio estaba encerrado, ese demonio estaba libre para matarlo con el mayor sufrimiento posible; lo primero que sintió es que la sangre le hervía en las venas, un dolor quemante y atroz lo invadió, no pudo reprimir un aullido agónico cuando empezó a supurar sangre por los poros de la piel hasta que no quedo nada en su interior, entonces Vardo callo muerto sobre el charco semicoagulado de su propia sangre.

-He cumplido con mi palabra Kail- dice la Cazadora luego se dirige una vez más a Vlad como si lo que acabara de suceder no fuera más importante que la muerte de un insecto- ¿Ahora que dices Vlad? ¿Todavía no me crees?-

-No voy a ayudarte-

-Me encantaría dejar que la Bestia hiciera su trabajo solo para ver que harías pero se volvería incontrolable entonces, no importa si me ayudas o no igual tendré que enfrentar lo que venga-

-Espero que te mate-

-No lo dudo. Para la próxima fíjate mejor en tus aliados o un día de estos alguien más tomará tu lugar…-

-¿Qué clase de lazo los une?-

-Uno que no entenderías ni aunque me tomara la eternidad para explicártelo-

-¡Vete!-

-No pensaba quedarme, vamonos Gamaliel…adiós Kail y ten cuidado con esa rata-

-Adiós- Kail

Gamaliel y Gisela salen de la casa, pronto amanecerá así que se mueven hacia el coche para marcharse…antes de accionar la portezuela la Cazadora se detiene…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Gamaliel

-Algo no esta bien…el aire ha cambiado…-

En ese instante el coche estalla proyectándolos contra la pared más cercana, la Cazadora siente que la cabeza se le parte de dolor al caer al concreto frío, lo último que pasa por sus ojos antes de caer en la inconsciencia es el cuerpo de Gamaliel tendido en el pavimento con sangre en el rostro.

 **AIMA RITUALIS**

La cazadora abre los ojos, se siente mareada y con nauseas, tiene al principio la mirada empañada pero poco a poco las imágenes se aclaran, con gran esfuerzo se yergue, tiene las manos atadas detrás de la espalda con grilletes adosados al concreto de una columna de piedra llena de runas; recorre con la mirada el salón en el que se encuentra iluminado apenas por unas cuantas lámparas opacas, a su derecha como a tres metros de distancia se encuentra Gamaliel atado a otro pilar, esta inconsciente y tiene el rostro y parte del cabello lleno de sangre coagulada, al centro frente a ellos esta Gérard en un estado lamentable, casi parece muerto, su cuerpo tiene laceraciones por todas partes, su rostro esta demacrado y una herida en la sien izquierda aun tiene sangre fresca.

A los pies de la cazadora hay un pequeño charco de agua donde su cara llena de pequeñas cortaduras con sangre reseca se reflejan, junto a la oreja derecha tiene una herida profunda…un leve quejido a su derecha le indica que el vástago esta despertando. Con un chirrido metálico una puerta se abre para dar paso a un grupo de personas: un hombre anciano vestido de negro seguido de cerca por varios miembros del Sabbat, en su mayoría Lasombra y Tzimisce; el grupo se detiene frente a ella, durante algunos instantes el hombre observa a Gisela en silencio con ojos cargados de odio y una leve mueca de desprecio, cuando habla lo hace con voz potente y burlona

-Así que esta es la famosa Cazadora de Brujas…la que por tanto tiempo ha tenido en jaque a la estirpe…al fin capturada, y nada menos que por un humano ¿no es irónico? –algunos de los presentes ríen de forma leve- …una vez que el ritual termine yo mismo me encargare de destruirlos- agrega cuando las risas han cesado

-Tú debes ser Sastrías ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraste?- dice Gisela

-En efecto soy Kano Sastrías…tu amigo el garou no quiso decirnos donde encontrarlos, ningún miembro del Sabbat pudo sacarle una razón acerca de ustedes…y eso que pueden llegar a ser…muy persuasivos –los presentes ríen abiertamente- …Vardo me dijo que irían tras él a la casa donde se refugia la Camarilla, con sus indicaciones fue fácil dar con el lugar, aunque debo agradecerte que me libraras de ese inútil…-

-Eres un desgraciado-

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Pronto el poder de la Bestia será mío y todo gracias a ustedes la Triada… debiste matarlos –agrega señalando a Gamaliel y a Gérard- cuando tuviste la oportunidad-

-Yo que ustedes me cuidaría la espalda- dice la cazadora dirigiéndose a los del Sabbat- en cuanto tenga el poder los aniquilara…no hay lealtades entre chacales- después de estas palabras con un movimiento repentino Sastrías le cruza el rostro a Gisela con un fuete que lleva en la mano derecha, un surco de sangre aparece en la mejilla de la cazadora quien lo mira con odio infinito

-Habla ahora porque dentro de poco ya no podrás hacerlo más- le dice Sastrías con el odio impregnado en cada palabra- ¡Que comience el Ritual!- ordena

Los miembros del Sabbat se dispersan en torno al círculo de piedra donde están los pilares, solo uno de ellos vestido con una toga se para junto con Sastrías al centro del círculo, ahí en un pedestal hay un copón de plata…Gamaliel levanta la cabeza intentando mantenerse en pie, por un instante observa lo que hay en torno a él un poco desorientado, finalmente fija su mirada en Gisela…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta

-Temo que nos han atrapado- responde la cazadora

-Todo se ha perdido- dice sin fuerza Gamaliel mientras Gérard también recupera la conciencia y los ubica casi al instante, por un momento los mira desde su cara lastimada y con una mirada de temor les dice:

-Los atraparon…-

-Lo siento mucho Gérard…- comienza la cazadora pero no sabe que decir

-¿Pero cómo? Yo no les dije nada ¿o si?-

-No. Fue Vardo…es una historia larga- dice Gisela

-Despertarán a la Bestia- Gérard

-Ya no podemos hacer nada- dice con resignación la cazadora

El sonido de algo que se arrastra los interrumpe, al mirar hacia arriba ven un domo metálico que se abre como el de un observatorio, afuera es de noche y las estrellas brillan pero no hay luna.

-La luna nueva…-murmura la cazadora

-¿Qué?- duda Gérard

-Hay luna nueva, hemos estado aquí un día completo…una luna nueva, un nuevo comienzo aunque sea para la Bestia-

La cazadora intenta zafarse de los grilletes pero solo consigue hacerse daño, por fin desiste de su propósito…ya es muy tarde, todo ha terminado para ellos, no vivirán lo suficiente para ver la destrucción del mundo.

-¡Silencio!- ordena el Lasombra de la toga- que de comienzo el Ritual de la Sangre-

Un Tzimisce se acerca y toma del pedestal un puñal, el Lasombra agarra el copón mientras Sastrías permanece junto al pedestal; ambos vástagos se acercan a Gérard y con el puñal hacen una herida profundo en la cara interior del codo, la sangre comienza a escurrir y la recogen en el copón; repiten el procedimiento con Gamaliel y Gisela. Después regresan junto al pedestal y el Lasombra levanta el copón por encima de su cabeza recitando un hechizo.

-Fero sceleris velut luna statu variabilis semper crescis aut decrescis- mientras habla un viento helado recorre el recinto, las lámparas estallan dejándolos a oscuras- hac in hora sine mora sors salutis et virtutis- al decir estas palabras le entrega a Sastrías el copón y este se bebe el contenido mientras el Lasombra termina el hechizo- est affectus et deffectus semper in angaria in nomini hoc aima unum- el aire vibra, una presencia maligna puede percibirse en el aire, de la luna nueva parece descender una sombra tenue que golpea a Sastrías, este suelta el copón y cae de rodillas…una transformación increíble tiene lugar entonces:

La piel de Sastrías parece estirarse y reamoldarse totalmente, sus músculos crecen rompiendo la ropa, sus ojos se vuelven rojos con una pupila negra vertical, la piel toma un tono azuloso y parece dura, los rasgos faciales se vuelven más toscos, como los de un animal, los pies y manos crecen hasta alcanzar un tamaño desmesurado junto con sus uñas afiladas como espadas…cuando la transformación concluye Sastrías ha perdido todo rasgo de humanidad, parece más un demonio escapado del infierno con sus dos metros de estatura y la piel azul dura como un exoesqueleto…todo queda en silencio por un momento mientras Sastrías observa su nuevo cuerpo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!- ríe Sastrías con voz gutural- por fin libre para destruir el mundo, para someterlos a mi dominio…este poder es maravilloso- en ese momento el Lasombra de la toga hace un movimiento para retirarse, el demonio en que se ha convertido Sastrías lo nota y hace un movimiento extremadamente rápido con la garra para arañarlo, el vástago logra esquivar el zarpazo, lo que no puede evitar es la corriente de aire que se formo con aquel brusco movimiento, el Lasombra sale despedido y se estrella en la parte superior del pilar donde esta la cazadora, el Lasombra cae muerto a los pies de Gisela lleno de cortaduras profundas debido al aire demoníaco de la Bestia. De inmediato el resto del Sabbat se revuelven incrédulos, la Bestia se vuelve hacia ellos mirándolos con esos ojos como ascuas ardiendo…ninguno puede evitarlo, observan esos ojos mortales y un dolor indescriptible los invade, los aullidos de agonía reverberan por todo el recinto taladrando los oídos de la Triada, una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en el rostro deforme del ente mientras uno a uno los vástagos caen al piso, la piel les estalla en jirones como si miles de dagas los cortaran desde dentro…todo sonido cesa mientras un río de sangre mancha el concreto y los cuerpos se amontonan en un amasijo de huesos rotos, piel y vísceras destrozadas.

-¡Esto es imposible!- exclama con voz ahogada Gamaliel

-No has visto nada- dice Gisela

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Gérard

-Es capaz de eso y más, esta cosa tiene todas las disciplinas de los vástagos y aunque no puede andar a la luz del sol es más resistente, más ágil y veloz…como un garou, puede modificar su aspecto, tiene una fuerza increíble y es inmortal…su poder es mil veces más destructivo que toda la estirpe junta…reducirá el mundo a cenizas de donde los pocos que sobrevivan servirán de alimento a esta criatura; no solo los humanos serán reducidos a ganado, lo mismo le da la sangre de un vástago que de un garou-

En ese instante la Bestia se vuelve, se acerca con paso seguro a la cazadora y le pone una de sus uñas en la garganta haciendo un poco de presión.

-¿Quieren que acabe de una vez con ustedes?- dice la Bestia con voz burlona- ¿Qué será mejor? ¿Acabar contigo primero a la vista del garou y el gangrel? No…no, tú los veras morir a ellos primero, me has causado muchos problemas, el poder hubiera sido mío antes si no hubieras quemado la casa gótica, el fuego se llevo todos los experimentos y los libros…para tu mala fortuna encontré una copia del libro del dolmen celta, aunque incompleto tenía lo básico. Los voy a dejar aquí atados y cuando la luz del sol llegue tu amigo el gangrel morirá ante tus ojos, después regresaré por el garou…tal vez te haga luchar contra él ¿Qué te parece?... ¡ ja ja ja ¡-

-¡Mal nacido!-

-No me provoques tonta o no disfrutaras del espectáculo que tendrá lugar al amanecer…- la Bestia retira bruscamente su uña haciéndole un rasguño a la cazadora, se da la vuelta y sale del recinto- luego regresaré a ver si aun están todos aquí- agrega antes de cerrar las pesadas puertas tras de si

Se quedan solos y Gamaliel levanta la vista al cielo, cuando las estrellas se vayan el sol entrara a raudales por el domo abierto y lo aniquilara. Pasaron largas horas en la oscuridad y en silencio hasta que desesperado Gamaliel finalmente quiebra el silencio con voz cargada de amargura

-Después de todo tenias razón cazadora…-

-¿Qué?-

-Si puedo dejar de ser un vástago….al amanecer me convertiré en un montón de cenizas…-

-Deja de decir estupideces vástago-

-Esta vez no hay salvación posible…..el sol quema pero a mi no me calienta/ el viento sopla pero yo no lo siento…-

-¿Qué rayos estas diciendo?-

-Venia en uno de tus libros que leí…-

-Si…creo que si…es un viejo poema escrito por un vástago, uno que cayo abatido bajo mi espada…junto con el cazador de brujas que le perdono la vida en un principio porque creía que los vástagos tenían salvación…entonces yo estaba segura de que no era así…ahora se que estaba equivocada-

-El sol quema pero a mi no me calienta/ el viento sopla pero yo no lo siento/ la lluvia cae pero a mi no me importa mojarme/ hace frío pero hace tiempo que yo estoy frío…/ lo único que siento es el frío de mi alma/ ese lugar oscuro y vacío dentro de mi/ que se ha visto iluminado por un instante/ lo alcanzo una luz que creí olvidada/ esa es tu luz… Gisela…-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Todo este tiempo Gamaliel ha pensado en ti de una forma diferente- dice Gérard

-¿No estarás insinuando que…?-

-Si-

-¡Por todos los cielos Gamaliel!-

-Es la verdad…solo quería que lo supieras, no tendrás que preocuparte por contestar nada ya que voy a morir dentro de poco-

La cazadora mira el cielo, una luminosidad tenue empieza a invadirlo, el amanecer se aproxima.

-¡No!- la cazadora hace un último esfuerzo desesperado, retuerce sus manos intentando liberarse, lentamente consigue romper el concreto que la detiene recurriendo a las disciplinas robadas a los vástagos aunque las manos le quedan llenas de laceraciones, sin perder el tiempo corre hasta la palanca que cierra el domo, lentamente este se cierra mientras la luz crece del otro lado; por fin con un golpe seco se cierra por completo el techo impidiendo el paso de la luz solar, se han quedado en completa oscuridad, Gisela se acerca a ellos apenas distinguiéndolos y rompe los grilletes que detiene a Gérard para liberarlo, lo mismo hace con Gamaliel que ya comienza sentirse débil y finalmente cae en el sueño diurno que creyó nunca más volvería a dormir.

 **VERITATE**

 **amor, capaz de oír**

Durante mucho tiempo permanecieron en la oscuridad y en el silencio opresivo de aquel encierro sin saber que partido tomar, Gisela contemplaba a medias a Gamaliel entre las sombras reinantes, que yacía en el piso junto a ella, el olor a sangre y muerte aun flotaba en el ambiente enrarecido, ningún sonido llegaba de afuera, era como si el mundo hubiera guardado silencio en una muestra de luto por su próxima destrucción. La cazadora alarga la mano y retira un mechón de cabello de la cara del vástago mientras Gérard observa a distancia sentado en el pìso completamente agotado.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?- le espeta de repente la cazadora al garou

-Casi desde el principio...ignoro cuando empezó si a eso te refieres- le contesta Gérard

-¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?-

-¿Y que hubieras hecho? ¿Lo habrías matado o que?-

-No se lo que hubiera hecho...solo que no puedo creerlo...él es un...-

-¿Un que? ¿Un vástago?-

-Lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa-

-Creí que te habías dado cuenta de que no todos son iguales...el mundo va a ser aniquilado no por la estirpe sino por un humano, uno de esos a los que tú proteges, admito que yo pensaba igual, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de que los vástagos no tienen alma...quizá la tienen, esta encerrada en un cuerpo con características diferentes a las de los humanos, ellos escogen convertirse en esos demonios sanguinarios pero no pueden evitar la sed que los consume...aunque tú encontraste la manera de dominar a la bestia interior de Gamaliel, tal vez asi comenzó todo-

-Acepto que es agradable...tener compañía, alguien con quien compartir todo lo que se, pero de eso a...-

-¡Por Gaia! ¿Porqué lo niegas? en el fondo de tu alma sabes la verdad pero no quieres aceptarla...te da miedo admitirlo porque seria admitir que eres tan vulnerable y humana como cualquiera...eso incluye a los vástagos y a los garou-

-Los garou están más cerca de su humanidad-

-Probablemente algunos vástagos también...los gangrel en particular se asemejan mucho a los garou, pero tal vez haya otros...de otros clanes...no lo se...solo se que **este** vástago es distinto-

-¿Y que sugieres?-

-Nada. La decisión es solamente tuya-

Tras otro momento de silencio en el que la cazadora parece meditar las palabras de Gérard se pone de pie con mucho trabajo.

-¿A dónde vas?- inquiere el garou

-Tenemos que salir de aquí...veré que puedo encontrar...aun no estamos derrotados-

-Creí que la Bestia era indestructible-

-Nada es indestructible...ni siquiera la Cazadora-

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso?-

-Puedo sentir que no sobreviviré a esta batalla pero si sigo con vida es que aun queda algo por hacer-

La Cazadora camina hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla se vuelve y mira en la dirección en la que están Gérard y Gamaliel, el garou puede sentir la intensidad de esa mirada.

-Cuida de Gamaliel por favor-

-Si-

-Gracias-

La cazadora abre la puerta y se va, en el instante en que la pesada hoja se cierra de nuevo la certeza de una idea que se le acaba de ocurrir a Gérard lo llena de pies a cabeza haciendo que se ponga de pie: Gisela se va a enfrentar sola a la Bestia...-¡Maldición!- piensa el garou, no puede irse sin Gamaliel, se lo prometió a Gisela...tendrá que esperar hasta el anochecer...quizá cuando la encuentren ya sea demasiado tarde...

 **PRAELUDI**

Tras cerrar la puerta la Cazadora camina rápidamente por un largo pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, al abrirla la luz del sol ilumina el recinto hecho pedazos, las paredes están arañadas y las columnas caídas, en el piso se aprecian las pisadas de algo por entre los escombros y alcanza la calle, varios edificios están dañados como si una bomba hubiera estallado cerca de ellos, una brisa barre las calles polvorientas y solitarias, algunos árboles caídos desparraman sus hojas secas por las aceras, en el cielo unas cuantas nubes grises se arremolinan. Gisela mira para todos lados, al fin distingue el monumento a la Revolución en la distancia a su izquierda, sabe donde se encuentra, se da la vuelta y contempla el edificio por el que paso muchas veces sin saber que su destino final estaba ahí…ahora la Bestia debe estar oculta en algún edificio, por la posición del sol seguramente ya son como las cuatro de la tarde, ha perdido mucho tiempo sentada en la oscuridad indecisa, ha llegado la hora de reasumir la misión que le fue encomendada, aún hay tiempo para prepararse…hay tiempo para un preludio…

La Cazadora camina sobre la avenida Juárez varias calles antes de encontrar la librería donde esta su casa, los aparadores de cristal están hechos pedazos y varios libros yacen deshojados, sube los escalones y sin poder evitarlo pisa los restos de vidrio, una portada verde con una rosa aquí y por allá una hojas manchadas de tierra con unos poemas en elfico…dentro todo esta lleno de polvo aunque muchos libreros se salvaron de la destrucción, sube la escalinata que da a su casa evitando el elevador; una vez ahí se despoja de las ropas ajadas y se limpia la sangre seca de las múltiples heridas, no tiene caso curarlas, pronto no sentirá más dolor.

La Cazadora se pone un traje negro que la cubre por completo del cuello a los pies, encima de esto se coloca un peto antiguo sacado de las profundidades de la historia de los Torquemada, en el están expuestos los emblemas de su familia: un escudo con una torre y sobre todo una espada con la empuñadura en forma de dragón con las alas extendidas; se pone un cinturón con un par de dagas en sus fundas; sobre todo esto se pone una gabardina de terciopelo negro, unas botas que le llegan a las rodillas. Por último descuelga una alabarda de la pared, esta hecha de plata al igual que el peto, su antecesor Tomás de Torquemada los mandó hacer aunque nunca los utilizó, no obstante sus descendientes si, el padre de Gisela fue el último…pero esta seria la primera y la ultima vez que ella los utilizaría, no tenia descendencia…una vez muerta le daba lo mismo lo que sucediera con sus cosas. Se colgó la alabarda de la espalda y se puso unos guantes sin dedos; luego se dirigió a un cuarto donde sobre el buró había varios frascos de distintos tamaños y formas con contenidos igual de diversos, Gisela tomo uno con un líquido rojizo y lo mezcló con el contenido de dos ampolletas y el brebaje se tornó oscuro y muy espeso, se lo tomo todo de un trago, casi al instante sintió que recuperaba las fuerzas, pero un leve mareo la lleno por lo fuerte de la poción…recargó las manos en el mueble esperando a que el malestar pasara, al levantar la cara se topo con su reflejo que le devolvía la mirada vacía…pensó en Gamaliel y en lo inverosímil de la situación...pero eso también carecía de importancia: los muertos no aman ni son amados…

No muy lejos de ahí Gérard se remueve en la oscuridad, el gangrel aun no despierta y él se siente exasperado; se pone de pie y cruza la misma puerta que hace ya mucho tiempo cruzara la Cazadora, camina por el pasillo y alcanza la pesada puerta de madera, la abre un poco y un tenue rayo de luz rojiza dispersa las sombras: esta anocheciendo, dentro de poco estará oscuro por completo. Vuelve a cerrar para regresar por donde vino cuando una mano le toca el hombro, se da la vuelta rápidamente amagando un golpe cuando se da cuenta de que es Gamaliel.

-¡Me vas a matar de un susto! La próxima vez te golpeo-

-Suelo tener ese efecto…y ya no puedes morir… ¿Dónde esta Gisela?-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta Gérard eludiendo la anterior pregunta

-Débil…parece que por aquí paso una guerra-

-Más o menos…la Bestia-

-¿Dónde esta Gisela?- insiste Gamaliel

-Se fue. Aún era de día…pero pronto oscurecerá-

-Va a enfrentarse sola a la Bestia ¿No?-

-Parece que no te sorprende-

-Es su naturaleza…hay que encontrarla-

-Aun debemos esperar un poco-

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

La Cazadora mira su reloj, ya son las seis, pronto será de noche otra vez, con paso decidido sale de la casa, una vez afuera contempla con detenimiento las calles sin gente…aspira el aire como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera y se permite pensar que a pesar de todo aquellos días en que Gamaliel y Gérard de un modo o de otro le hicieron compañía fueron los mejores que recuerda, lo único que dejará inconcluso es el poema que el gangrel recitara…tal vez aquel Cazador de Brujas no estaba tan equivocado…

-…lo alcanzo una luz que creí olvidada/ esa es tu luz amor/ estaré tan perdido que no puedo ser salvado/ resucítame, haz de nuevo correr la sangre en mi/ antes de que sea tarde/ antes de que muera de verdad/ se mi aliento de vida/ porque esta noche todo acabará…- le dice Gisela al viento en voz alta, luego cierra los ojos como si pensara en algo.

Durante varios minutos permaneció inmóvil…cuando volvió a abrirlos supo dónde estaba la Bestia, caminó con paso decidido rumbo a la Alameda Central, hacia la batalla final…

El preludio había concluido.

 **Aima pro Aima**

Las estrellas aparecen una a una en el firmamento mientras la Cazadora camina entre los jardines y árboles, poco a poco la tela pálida que forma el cielo se vuelve oscura, las farolas que no están rotas se encienden automáticamente. Gisela camina por un largo andador que atraviesa la Alameda de extremo a extremo y ahí frente a ella esta la Bestia a su encuentro, ambos avanzan hasta que quedan a solo unos pasos uno del otro.

-Así que has logrado escapar…a estas horas el vástago ya debe ser historia ¿No? –Silencio- ¿y el garou? ¿me ha tenido miedo?...tú eres la única tonta que sigue creyendo que puede derrotarme, pero me alegro de que hayas venido así podré alargar un poco más tu agonía …¿ves esas calles vacías? Desde el día que los atrape están así por orden mía, no hay nadie en un par de kilómetros a la redonda…pronto no quedará nada de esta ciudad… -silencio- ¿tienes miedo? –Silencio- ¡ja ja ja ja! Ni siquiera puedes hablar…llego tu hora de morir…-

Un viento helado agita los árboles como si se lamentaran por lo que esta apunto de suceder, arriba en el cielo unas nubes oscuras cubren las estrellas y en la lejanía un trueno retumba reverberando en los edificios. La Bestia ataca primero, la Cazadora se prepara para recibir el golpe, detiene con las manos las enormes garras y arroja por encima de ella a la Bestia que se estrella en los adoquines del piso destrozándolos, se revuelve como gato furioso y se pone de pie mirando desafiante a la Cazadora; la ataca de nuevo lanzándole varios zarpazos veloces pero ella los esquiva una y otra vez al parecer sin hacer un gran esfuerzo.

-¡Esto es imposible!- exclama con voz gutural la Bestia

-¿Sorprendido?- habla al fin la cazadora- poseo las disciplinas de los vástagos sin ser uno, durante mucho tiempo mezcle la sangre de los vástagos que asesinaba hasta que logre dar con una sustancia que me permitía tener sus poderes sin su sed de sangre-

-No importa…igual acabaré contigo-

La Bestia ataca por tercera vez a una velocidad impresionante, la cazadora se mueve con la misma rapidez evitando los zarpazos o deteniéndolos con poderosos golpes….aun así la Bestia levanta por encima de su cabeza una garra y descarga un golpe terrible que abre unos surcos en el concreto, la cazadora se hace hacia atrás para evitarlo pero le sucede lo mismo que al Lasombra, el aire se arremolina en torno a ella produciéndole algunos cortes y la proyecta hacia atrás estrellándola contra el tronco de un árbol; la cazadora cae al piso levantando algo de polvo, casi al instante se pone de pie; saca un resplandor encerrado y lo arroja contra la Bestia, una potente luz la ciega por un instante, la cazadora saca la alabarda y corre hacia la Bestia para descargar un golpe mortal: la alabarda hace contacto con la piel de la criatura…y resbala sobre ella sin hacerle daño; la Bestia se recupera y con solo pensarlo envuelve a la cazadora en un sudario oscuro que la oprime, el aire le falta, comienza a sentirse mareada, si no hace algo la matara…pero la Bestia aun no quiere acabar con ella, la oscuridad se va y con un golpe descomunal arroja a la cazadora lejos, ella cae sobre una jardinera y su pierna derecha es atravesada por las rejillas que hay en las orillas, reprime un grito de dolor y zafa su pierna, la sangre mana de las heridas pero aun así se pone en pie otra vez y lo hará hasta que ya no quede vida dentro de su cuerpo, peleará hasta el último aliento de vida. La cazadora avanza blandiendo la alabarda, la Bestia fija sus ojos rojos en los pozos fríos y oscuros que son los ojos de la cazadora, tras unos segundos ella siente como si un rayo la atravesara el cerebro, lucha contra el poder de la dementación en su máxima expresión, el sudor le corre por la cara, aprieta tanto las manos sobre la empuñadura de la alabarda que tiene los nudillos blancos, de sus oídos empieza a escurrir un hilo de sangre, debe intentar derrotar esa fuerza que amenaza con hundirla en el abismo de la locura; haciendo un gran esfuerzo proyecta sobre la Bestia todo lo que ella esta sintiendo, la Bestia siente un latigazo de dolor cuando sufre los efectos de su propia disciplina canalizada por la cazadora.

Entre tanto Gamaliel y Gérard revisan el edificio en el que se llevo a cabo el ritual, tal vez haya algo que les diga como derrotar a la Bestia y así ayudar a Gisela; suben por unas escaleras que conocieron tiempos mejores, arriba encuentran una oficina pulcra, sobre el escritorio esta la espada de plata de la cazadora.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dice Gamaliel tomando la espada

-Ya debe estar peleando- contesta Gérard

-Vámonos…no puedo esperar más-

-¿Y que haremos cuando la encontremos? ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde?-

-No lo digas…-

-Es una posibilidad-

-Entonces será mejor morir-

-Si un vástago puede amar entonces tal vez esta noche se obren nuevos milagros que nos salven-

-No creo en milagros-

-Eso no quiere decir que no sucedan-

-Vámonos-

-Ya voy, ya voy-

Ambos recorren el camino hasta la parte de afuera, la noche es total, de repente en la distancia escuchan un bramido ensordecedor…allá debe estarse llevando a cabo la batalla, ambos se miran para luego echar a correr en esa dirección, deseando encontrar a Gisela aun con vida.

La Bestia ha modificado su aspecto transformándose en una suerte de lobo…si es que un lobo puede tener dos metros de alzada, la criatura corre hacia la cazadora, en el último instante se mueve intentando herir con la alabarda a la criatura, pero esta con gran celeridad se vuelve repeliendo el lance con sus garras y alcanzando al mismo tiempo la piel de la cazadora, le produce una yaga que va de hombro a hombro y no es una herida común, le escose como si le hubiera caído ácido, la Bestia puede transformar su sangre en veneno y supurarla para herir. Muy cerca uno del otro han quedado y la cazadora hace contacto visual con la Bestia, esta puede sentir a la cazadora dentro de su alma misma intentando alcanzar a la bestia interior que lo impulsa a matar; la Bestia da una boqueada y del hocico sale un chorro de sangre que le escurre entre los colmillos hasta el piso, siente la orden de la cazadora a su bestia interna…lo esta hiriendo por dentro, deja escapar un bramido de agonía, intenta desesperadamente romper el contacto visual por un largo momento que le parecen siglos…entonces a espaldas de la cazadora llegan Gamaliel y Gérard; el ente logra romper el contacto y fija su terrible mirada en Gérard, este siente como su mente se adormece…solo una orden sobre sale de la nada: "¡Mátala!". Gérard se transforma en a crinos, Gamaliel percibe el frenesí asesino que lo invade e intenta detenerlo pero Gérard ya no es dueño de si mismo y le da un zarpazo que le desgarra el tórax derribándolo al piso, el garou entonces camina hacia Gisela quien se vuelve para ver lo que esta pasando detrás de ella.

-¡No Gérard!- le dice al garou que se aproxima a ella pero él la ataca de todas formas, la cazadora atraviesa la alabarda frente a ella para detener las garras lupinas, luego le propina una patada que lo tira a la piso con un crujido de los huesos de las costillas; la cazadora observa intensamente al garou que fija sus pupilas dilatadas de furia sobre los ojos negros de ella…el garou se pone de pie sin apartar la vista intentando luchar contra esa fuerza que le impide moverse pero no consigue hacerlo, de repente siente como si una descarga lo recorriera y todo a su alrededor se oscurece, la cazadora ha conseguido noquearlo al menos por un breve lapso; mas la distracción le sale cara pues la Bestia se ha acercado sigilosamente a ella, Gamaliel ve al ente levantar una garra para descargar un golpe.

-¡Cuidado Gisela!- le grita pero es tarde, la Bestia le desgarra la espalda arrojándola contra una fuente cuya agua se tiñe de rojo con la sangre de la cazadora; Gamaliel corre hasta la fuente y la ayuda a salir, cuando ella se pone de pie el peto cae junto con algunos fragmentos de la gabardina hecho pedazos- ¿Estas bien?- pregunta el vástago

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí?-

-Hemos venido a ayudarte-

-¡Váyanse! Llevate al garou, esta no es su guerra-

-Claro que si, el futuro de nuestras razas esta en juego…tiene que haber alguna manera de derrotarla-

-No la hay-

-Pero el libro…dijiste que…-

-Mentí…y Vardo también…no hay forma-

-Entonces ¿Por qué peleas?-

-Es mejor morir luchando-

-No te dejaré sola-

-¡Por todos los demonios del infierno, lárgate de una buena maldita vez vástago! ¡No pueden hacer nada!-

-No me iré-

-¡Eres un necio!- la cazadora furiosa le tira un golpe al gangrel que lo detiene con una mano derecha que ostenta una herida en la palma, al tocar la mano herida de la cazadora sienten una nueva energía correr por su cuerpo- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-No lo se-

\- "... Como la luna que se pueden cambiar, siempre creciente o menguante ..." - murmura La cazadora

-¿Qué?-

-¡Eso es! Creo que encontré una forma de vencer a la Bestia…pero será muy arriesgado-

-Adelante- dice Gamaliel mostrándole la espada de plata

-Quédatela- dice ella recogiendo la alabarda

-¿Ya se dieron por vencidos?- les grita la Bestia que ha recuperado su forma antigua

Gamaliel y Gisela se acercan a Gérard que esta recuperando la conciencia y ha vuelto a su forma hominida.

-¿Qué fue lo que me golpeo?- pregunta mirando a la cazadora

-Auspex- contesta ella

-¡Tú! Tú me…-

-Si no tú me hubieras matado-

-Has de cuenta que no dije nada-

-Bien. Ahora Gérard tendrás que transformarte de nuevo a crinos, atacaremos a la Bestia los tres a la vez, a un mismo punto: el centro del pecho ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si- contestan a la vez Gamaliel y Gérard, este último accede a su fase crinos de nuevo y los tres se plantan frente a la Bestia quien por un momento solo los observa, finalmente esboza una sonrisa burlona que se torna carcajada.

-Ni los tres juntos podrán vencerme- dice mientras el cielo se estremece con el fragor de los rayos, una lluvia fina comienza a caer y el viento helado corre a través del andador- pero yo si podré hacerlo con ustedes…los reto a que lo intenten-

A una seña de la cazadora los tres se lanzan contra el ente demoníaco, este intenta detenerlos pero con sorprendente rapidez pasan por entre las garras de la Bestia y lo golpean en un mismo punto los tres a la vez…la Bestia tira otro golpe y los arroja lejos…por un momento solo se oye como la lluvia golpea el piso; Gérard, Gamaliel y Gisela se ponen de pie: la piel dura de la Bestia no tiene ni un rasguño.

-¡ja, ja, ja ,ja! No podrán conmigo pero yo aquí mismo los aniquilaré- la Bestia da un paso para atacarlos cuando con un destello de luz su coraza se cuartea en el punto donde lo golpearon- ¡No! ¡No puede ser!- grita

-Ahora denme las manos- les dice la cazadora, los tres unen las manos heridas y a través de su sangre mezclada una nueva energía los recorre, sale de Gamaliel y Gérard para unirse en Gisela quien esta en medio de los otros- in nomini de Gaia, Selenis et aima datum fortia pro-ad mortem illis bestiales, pro aima nus unum, clamare ille potere Triade- pronuncia Gisela llenándose de aquella energía, los suelta y toma su alabarda, corre hacia la Bestia blandiéndola, esta no se ha dado por vencida y también acomete…un rayo ilumina el instante en que se cruzan, el tiempo…el mundo parece detenerse por un segundo, luego ambos siguen la trayectoria que llevaban y quedan inmóviles de espaldas a su oponente…unas gotas de sangre caen al piso de adoquines rotos mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia, las gotas se transforman en un fino chorro de sangre roja…con un sonido metálico la alabarda de plata cae y la cazadora intenta detener con ambas manos la hemorragia de una gran herida abierta en su estómago pero la sangre escurre entre sus dedos sin que ella pueda evitarlo…cae de rodillas y finalmente por completo sobre el suelo mojado, la vida se le escapa mientras la sangre se diluye en el agua caída del cielo formando un enorme charco carmesí debajo de ella.

-¡No!- clama Gamaliel

La Bestia se vuelve a ellos observándolos triunfal…la Bestia ríe, ríe con ese sonido gutural y rasposo que la caracteriza…no, no puede ser…esto no esta pasando…la Bestia no puede ganar…Gisela…la Cazadora de Brujas más grande de todos los tiempos no puede morir así….no…no Gisela…..Gamaliel y Gérard sienten la ira invadirlos, un trueno reverbera en la ciudad….solo se escucha el caer de la lluvia y la risa de la Bestia…de pronto la risa se transforma en un gorgoteo, varias líneas luminosas brillan débilmente en la piel coriácea de aquel ente, varios chorros de sangre putrefacta caen al suelo destruido, todo sonido proveniente de la garganta infernal cesa y cae hecha pedazos por la alabarda de la cazadora alimentada con la energía de la Triada…todo ha concluido…

Con paso lento Gamaliel y Gérard llegan hasta el cuerpo inerte de la cazadora…el vástago se hinca junto a ella y deja aun lado la espada plateada, con suavidad le da la vuelta al cuerpo de Gisela solo para dejar al descubierto la herida que la ha abatido finalmente, abierta en el abdomen de ella, la vida se le ha ido junto con la sangre de la cual ya no queda ni una gota dentro de ella, su piel se ha tornado pálida pero aun guarda algo de tibieza, sus facciones no denotan el gran dolor que debió sentir, parece que estuviera dormida como la noche que Gamaliel la contemplo…murió sin pronunciar ningún sonido, ni un gemido de dolor…se marchó en silencio…en secreto … sola…como una sombra…como siempre vivió.

-Gisela…Gisela- la llama Gamaliel abrazando su cuerpo, pero sin obtener respuesta

-Vámonos Gamaliel…ella ya se ha ido…esta…- dice Gérard pero Gamaliel lo interrumpe

-No lo digas…no dejare que se vaya…- Gamaliel mete una mano en los bolsillos de la gabardina con la esperanza de encontrar las redomas pero su mano húmeda solo saca unos fragmentos de cristal: las redomas se han roto durante la contienda. Entonces su mirada recae en las dagas que aun penden del cinturón de la cazadora, coloca con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Gisela sobre el suelo mojado y saca una de las dagas de su funda blandiéndola contra él mismo ante la mirada atónita de Gérard….pues él ya no puede vivir sin ella…la ama demasiado…no…no permitirá que se quede sola…no irá a la oscuridad sola….no la abandonará….

 **epílogo**

La noche iluminada con la luz proveniente de las farolas de la calle cubre la ciudad de México y sus céntricas calles bullen de vida, la gente va y viene cargada de paquetes envueltos para regalo a pesar del viento frío que sopla levantando polvo y basura; es diciembre, se aproxima Navidad, las calles están adornadas con motivos de tal celebración, la gente abrigada se prepara con todo lo necesario…incluso las librerías venden mucho, una en particular llamada Dunkel Welt tiene mucha gente, su escaparate más vistoso tiene varios libros de terror que se venden muy bien, mas una vitrina contiene varios libros de color negro con una rosa roja que gotea sangre en la portada y dice en letras doradas simplemente "Poesía".

Por encima de todo una figura oscura observa tan quieta que si alguien pudiera verla diría que es una gárgola…una gabardina negra ondea al viento, la luna menguante arranca destellos plateados de la alabarda que cuelga a su espalda, sus ojos negros entrecerrados tienen la profundidad del tiempo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho parece esperar a que algo suceda.

Detrás de la primera figura surge otra que camina en silencio como si tocara apenas el suelo, el claro de luna ilumina su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros están fijos en la espalda de la primer figura, de su cinturón penden una daga y una espada de plata en sus fundas…casi cuando va a llegar junto a la otra figura esta habla con voz clara y femenina sin volverse.

-Ya era hora-

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-

-Lo suficiente para preguntarme de la manera más tonta- responde Gisela volviéndose- ¿Qué quieres para Navidad?-

-Solo a ti- dice Gamaliel abrazándola- aun no puedo creer que estés aquí- la mente del vástago se hunde en un recuerdo no muy lejano…unos meses atrás, una noche lluviosa el cuerpo de Gisela yacía en el suelo mojado vacío de sangre y Gamaliel tomó una de sus dagas, se cortó la palma de la mano y apretando el puño dejo caer varias gotas de sangre en los pálidos labios de Gisela, el dolor arrebató de la muerte definitiva a la cazadora y la trajo de vuelta, en sus facciones antes inertes se dibujo un gesto de dolor, la herida en su cuerpo comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente con un dolor atroz para ella; Gamaliel la cargó en brazos apretándola contra si como si con eso pudiera aliviar la gran pena que sabia ella sentía porque su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Gamaliel y Gérard regresaron al único lugar que conocían: la librería, una vez ahí Gamaliel llevo a Gisela a su habitación, la acostó en su cama y siempre que pudo velo su sueño…una noche después Gisela despertó, se sentía diferente pero no habría podido explicar porque; se levanto y se acerco a la ventana con cortinas corridas pero una voz detrás de ella la sobresalto.

-Yo no me asomaría si fuera tú…aun no anochece por completo-

-¡Tú!- exclama Gisela volviéndose a ver a Gamaliel que esta sentado en un sillón frente al librero, ha encendido una lámpara que los ilumina tenuemente y ella mira sus facciones que denotan cansancio, ella le dedica una mirada de extrañeza- ¿Y porque habría de preocuparme por el anochecer?-

-Solo mírate al espejo-

Gisela voltea hacia su derecha donde hay un espejo de cuerpo completo, se acerca observándose con detenimiento, la piel pálida y fría, los labios rojos, un brillo extraño en los ojos y el latigazo de una sed apremiante…Gisela solo tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de la realidad…

-¡Maldito seas Gamaliel! ¡Me abrazaste! Te voy a hacer pedazos mal nacido- le espeta

-Hazlo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice porque no quería que murieras- le contesta Gamaliel mirándola intensamente a los ojos; a continuación se pone de pie y ella lo atrapa por la ropa y lo estrella en el espejo…

-¿Te hice mucho daño?- pregunta Gisela sacando a Gamaliel de sus recuerdos

-¿Cuándo?-

-Cuando me di cuenta de que me habías transformado-

-No-

-Mentiroso-

-Creí que te tomaría más tiempo aceptarlo-

-¿Más? Tarde meses en resignarme-

-Por momentos creí que te suicidarías-

-Estaba furiosa contigo y con Gérard por permitirte abrazarme, pero no quería suicidarme-

-Acéptalo, estabas luchando también contra lo que sientes por mí…y Gérard no quería que murieras tampoco-

-Lo se. Nunca me imagine que terminaría así…ese libro es solo una muestra de lo mucho que he cambiado-

-¿La poesía?-

-Si. Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Tuve problemas con un brujah revoltoso-

-¿Y?-

-Le di su merecido-

-Con eso quieres decir que lo mataste-

-Como tú lo harías con Vlad si no dejaba las cosas como estaban ¿no?-

-Dejo las calles como estaban…era eso o morir-

-Nunca dejaras atrás tu humanidad y el destino que te toco-

-No, siempre seré la Cazadora-

-¿Qué sucedió con el Sabbat?-

-Ha perdido mucho poder y la Camarilla no ha estado ociosa-

-¿Y los garou?-

-Acoplándose a su nuevo líder, la muerte de Markko no les sentó bien y menos después de descubrir que al principio cuando Sastrías experimentaba con los garou perdidos los convertía en sus sirvientes como aquel que mate en la casa gótica-

-Hablando de Garous ¿Dónde esta Gérard?-

-No lo se con exactitud, para mi que ya encontró novia, esta muy deseoso de compartir con alguien su vida…dijo que nos alcanzaría aquí-

-¿Has visto a Kail?-

-Si, cuando sale a cazar-

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?-

-No puedo hacer nada, le di mi palabra-

-Pero yo no-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-

-Esta bien. ¿Cómo van tus disciplinas?-

-Bien y las que ya tenia superándose-

-Ahora eres un vástago completo-

-Sigo siendo la Cazadora pero bajo otras características-

-Y pensar que yo te ayudo-

-Es lo que has elegido-

-Y no me arrepiento…he elegido amarte-

-Pero tiene su precio….hace mucho que no bebes sangre humana-

-Es un precio pequeño-

-Tu cara de asco dice otra cosa-

-No te preocupes-

-Mira…ahí esta quien busco…vamos tras él-

-Adelante-

Se toman de la mano y saltan de la cornisa, tocan el piso y corren en pos de otro vástago que al verlos echa a correr también…de repente otra persona se une a ellos.

-Miren quien decidió unírsenos-

-Perdonen la tardanza- dice Gérard corriendo junto a ellos

-Luego nos tienes que decir dónde estabas pero ahora solo atrapa a ese vampiro-

-Claro-

Así la Triada se hunde en las sombras de la ciudad iniciando el juego de todas las noches una vez más.

 **FIN**


End file.
